Trust in Love
by xoxstorii-gurrlxox
Summary: This takes place mostly in 6th year. Harry and Hermione were always considered special, but none of them could have prepared them for what they found out. Featuring Luna, Draco, Snape, and Ron and Ginny-somewhat. Read what happens next... Reviews are appreciated. Continued with permission from posideonsPrincess
1. Chapter 1

_Fifteen years ago..._

If anyone asked what they saw that night, they would not be able to tell you. Why? Because they simply do not remember, these simple folk do not remember what the three strange clothed people were doing, nor do they remember why they wanted to go to bed just past dusk. Of course they also do not remember that there are things in this world that none of us understand, none more so then an orphaned boy and girl. Brother and sister, twins to be exact, who have a more rigorous future ahead of them then anybody knows. Shall we get on with the story then?

"What are we going to do with them?" A female whispered to her companions. She looked around nervously, making sure no one overheard their conversation.

"We must separate them, my dear." The man beside her answered.

She stared at him, horrified by the idea. "You can not be serious. All they have is each other."

"She's right ya know." The third put in his input. "You can't separate the tikes. They will know something is up as soon as they see each other at that school."

"We can tell them before then."

"Where are they going to go?" The woman asked, still not like the idea but couldn't argue further.

"The girl will stay with their mother's sister."

"You mean the squib?" She asked. "You can not leave that child here! These people are monsters."

"Shall I leave the boy then?" The man asked, irritated. "I can assure you they will treat the boy far worse than they would treat the girl."

She sighed, "fine, do as you wish. What about the boy?"

"I will put him in the orphanage in the next town over. I am sure someone will adopt him."

"Couldn't we do that for the girl as well? Does she have to live here?"

"That is enough woman!" The man snapped, making her flinch. "My decision is final. Go take the girl to the door and leave this letter with her. It will explain everything." She nodded and walked towards the dreaded house. The man turned to the other man, who was watching the woman walk away. "You, come with me."

"Of course, master." The two disappeared into thin air.

Curious you might say? I have once word for you. Magic. Our story begins and ends with magic. It is up to you whether or not that magic is light, or if it is dark. Which would you choose if you had the chance? Our heroes were faced with that same question, and some might be surprised by what they chose. Until next time...

* * *

 **A/N: This is a continuation of the story written by PosideonsPrincess. I have permission to resume this story, I am not sure if I will continue it unless my avid readers enjoy the progress of this story. So do not forget to review.**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything of the Potterverse, only the story plot.**

"Wake up you annoying little brat." A muffled female voice screamed through my door.

"I'm up." I groaned, loud enough for her to hear and I heard her retreating footsteps as she made her way to the kitchen.

I slowly sat up and looked around my dingy room, sighing at the lack of anything in here. It looked more like a broom closet than an actual bedroom. There was enough room for a small bed and an even smaller dresser. I had five sets of clothes. One for each day of the week and when Friday rolled around I had to wear my Friday outfit until Monday. To say it was disgusting was an understatement. I was allowed to have one shower a week and I always chose Sunday. Today was Saturday, and I was sure sleeping in the same clothes you wore the day before was unhygienic or something.

"Hermione! I will not tell you again!" I sighed, and got out of bed, making my way to the bathroom. I hurriedly did my human deeds and made my way downstairs. Walking into the kitchen the woman, my aunt, who yelled at me was staring at me disdainfully, like I was some kind of virus. In my opinion she looked like a horse, but then I would feel bad for insulting horses. She was tall and stick thin, she had no curves at all, and her nose was the most dominant feature on her face. Her eyes were more snake like, always in slits, she was never happy unless she was with her son.

"It is about time. My baby is starving." My aunt scolded.

I bowed my head and made my way over to the stove. "Sorry Aunt Petunia." I turned the stove on and put the bacon into the frying pan. Today was my cousin Dudley's birthday, so of course, my aunt and uncle went crazy. Buying him almost a hundred gifts and spending tons of money on his birthday. No one ever came to his party, so he was always stuck with me. I sighed as I put the now finished bacon onto the plate and broke ten eggs into the pan.

"Hurry up girl. We have a big day planned." My uncle, Vernon, snarled. He was a big man, his rolls had rolls and if he got any bigger he would probably be as heavy as a whale. I looked in his direction, wincing slightly as his beady brown eyes stared back at me. I gave him a quick nod and went back to the cooking. "Stupid twit." He muttered. "Don't know why we have kept her all of this time."

Aunt Petunia snorted, "you know why we keep her Vernon."

"Doesn't mean I have to like her." He snapped.

"Never said you had to, dear." She grabbed the bacon and tossed about 10 pieces each onto everyone's plate. Except me of course, I get half a piece of bacon and a slice of burnt toast. I looked at my food, my mouth watering, but knowing if I ate it I would just be that more hungry.

"I forgot to mention, dear." Vernon began. "Henry called and asked if I could come into work today so it will just be you and Dudley today."

Aunt Petunia wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Work on your son's birthday?"

"Sorry dear, but can not say no." She nodded, pursing her lips to keep what ever hateful thing she was thinking to herself. "You and Duds have fun."

"Sadly, I will have to bring the brat with us today."

"Why?" Uncle Vernon and I both spoke up.

They both glared at me. "It seems her regular babysitter broke her leg or something and I can not find a replacement. So I am stuck with her."

"I am fifteen now aunt Petunia. Can I not simply stay home?"

"Absolutely not! Who knows what trouble you would cause were you here by yourself."

"Yes Aunt." I sighed, and cleared the table and started doing the dishes.

"After you are done, you will dress in a nice dress. I shall take it out of my room a, but first you need a shower. You positively stink."

"Yes aunt Petunia."

"Good." She walked out of the room, following uncle Vernon to the door. I sighed again, and then stiffened when I felt a presence behind me.

"Later, I will get my birthday present from you." Dudley whispered into my ear, making me whimper.

 _Somewhere in the country..._

"Albus, the girl is already fifteen! She has already missed four years of her schooling."

"Minerva, calm down. Have a lemon drop." Minerva glared at the man before her.

"Why have you not sent out her letter yet?"

He smiled at her, causing Minerva to glare harder at him. "She is smart, she will learn quickly. She will get her letter on her fifteenth birthday."

"The boy is living with his godfather. Why couldn't we have sent her to him instead? I have watched that house, Albus, the stuff that goes on there at night is..." She shuddered. "Revolting."

"If you remember, it was only recently that Sirius was proven innocent by the capture of Peter Pettigrew."

"Then why wait?"

"Minerva, the girl hasn't done any accidental magic at all. She should have came into her powers at the age of eleven. What does that tell you?"

Minerva stared at the white haired wizard in shock. "You... you don't mean she is a squib."

"I am not sure. If she doesn't shower her power by her birthday, then I can assume she is. Or she could just be a very late bloomer."

"No one has ever been a late bloomer Albus. You know that." Minerva argued.

"That is mostly true. However, there was one case, many centuries ago when a witch didn't come into her powers until she was fifteen. I do not believe in reincarnation, but if a world like ours exists, why not reincarnation?" He rambled.

"Fine. When are you going to tell the boy of his sister?"

"I am sure it will be quite interesting to see how they react without being told, don't you think?" Albus smiled again.

"What is it your planning, old man?"

"There are some things, my dear, that even you can not know."

"One day Albus, you will need me and I will not be there. I hope you regret your past transgressions."

"I am sure I will Minerva." He looked at an ancient clock on the wall. "Don't you have a class to teach, my dear?"

Minerva nodded and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. After she left, Albus went to the nearest wall, where a painting of one of the greatest headmasters of the school was sitting and went behind it and opened the secret door. Inside was a single scroll. Albus sighed and sat back down at his desk, unrolling the scroll carefully, and the reading the contents of the parchment for the hundredth time.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is chapter two, hopefully I will have two more chapters posted soon. Enjoy. Don't forget to let me know if you love it, like it or down right hate it. No flames please, all constructive criticism is welcome though.**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a little heads up, there is a little violence in this chapter. Don't hate me too much.**

 _Hermione_

My birthday is today. I am not sure how I feel about it, I am not even sure if it is my real birthday. This was the day aunt Petunia said was my birthday, so I suppose it is. Maybe she lied, even if she did I have no real way of knowing. I am not really excited about it, I have never celebrated my birthday, uncle Vernon said I wasn't worth the effort. Maybe he is right. Mostly I just do not like my birthday since I was 13, it was when Dudley first started staring at me oddly. I hit puberty and filled out quite nicely, even my wild chestnut hair tamed itself out. It was also the first time he started coming to my room at night to have a little fun, as he liked to call it. I hated it, the stuff he did when I was thirteen, I didn't even know what it was or how wrong it was. It felt so wrong, and painful but every time I told him to stop he would hit me.

I don't even think aunt Petunia even knew what he did, not sure if she would stop it even if she did. School starts in a couple months. Dudley gets to go to this private school where he will be gone all year long, so at least I will get some reprieve from him.

"Hermione, you have a phone call!" Aunt Petunia yelled up the stairs.

"Phone call? Who would call me?" I asked myself. I made my way downstairs and grabbed the phone from my aunt, she didn't look happy about it. "Hello?"

" _Happy birthday Hermione."_ The voice on the other side was a woman, an older woman.

"Who is this?" I asked.

" _You will find out soon, dear. For now, there is a present upstairs in your room. Don't tell your aunt. Good day."_ There was a click as the woman hung up the phone.

"Well, who was it?" Petunia demanded.

I shrugged. "They wouldn't tell me. They wished me a happy birthday."

Petunia's eyes narrowed, "Oh right, your birthday." She sniffed in disdain. "Back to your room, you still have chores to do. I want to see my face in your floor."

"Yes aunt petunia." I muttered and raced back up the stairs. Closing my door behind me, I noticed a large wrapped box sitting on my bed. "How in the world did it get it in here?" I shrugged and started ripping the paper off.

Opening the box I gasped in shock at all the items sitting neatly in it. The first thing I took out, was a huge book with no name and no author. Opening it, I sighed in relief that it wasn't blank. I took out quills and ink and a beautiful purple leather journal. There were odds and ends inside the box too, but the last one I was confused about. It was a door knob. Picking it up and examining it, I noticed it locked. I grinned, I could finally keep that pig of a cousin away from me. I put everything back in the box and shoved it under my bed as far as I could, keeping the door knob under my pillow until after Petunia checked my room.

Hours later found me laying on my bed, staring at the door knob. How was I suppose to get this thing on my door? I only had a couple hours to figure it out until Dudley comes storming in here. Suddenly my door burst open and in walked my aunt. She glared at me and then noticed the thing in my hands.

"What is that?" She shrieked.

"N...nothing. I found it outside a few days ago." I stammered.

"You bring some filthy thing into my house? Get rid of it. Now!" I shook my head in terror. She couldn't make me get rid of the only protection I had. She grabbed it out of my hands and I could feel my eyes start to prick with welled up tears. "There, that was not so hard. Good night brat." She slammed my door shut and left. I cried into my pillow well over an hour.

Soon, I heard the door opening once again and I started trembling underneath my thin blanket. Dudley walked slowly to the bed and ripped the blanket off of me. I could feel his eyes devouring my half naked body. My night gown was at least three sizes to small. I felt the fabric of my night gown being grabbed and pulled across my flesh as he lifted it up so he could get a better view.

"Don't be scared cousin, you enjoy this just as much as I do." He whispered harshly in my ear.

I shook my head. "No."

"Shut up bitch." He half yelled, half whispered as he slapped my bottom with his belt. I whimpered in pain as he continued to get undressed.

"Get out of my room." I half choked- half sobbed out. My voice cracking, making him laugh.

"I told you to shut up. You will enjoy this." He flipped me around so I was laying on my stomach and then brought my knees up so my butt was in the air. "Ah, still as juicy as ever." All I could do was sob. I suddenly felt him at my entrance and something happened. I can't really describe it, first I was scared and then angry and the next thing I knew I was screaming no and he flew into the door, being as heavy as he was he went right through it.

"Oh my god." Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon came running out of their bedroom, half asleep. "What the hell is going on?" She looked at her unconscious naked son laying on the hallway floor and then at me, sitting there crying, rocking back and forth wishing with everything I had that someone would come save me from these monsters. "I asked a question dammit." Petunia yelled. "Vernon, call the cops, they will get to the bottom of this."

"Dear, is that such a good idea?" Petunia glared up at her husband. "Clearly you must realize what is going on."

"Of course I do, that little bitch seduced my Dudley and when he said no she punished him for it." My eyes widened in shock. Vernon looked at him sympathetically.

"I will call the cops then my dear." Petunia nodded and he made his way downstairs.

Twenty minutes later the police arrived. Taking both me and Dudley to the hospital. The hospital reminded me of my room, but with a more bright white color splashed onto the walls. Dozens of nurses and officers came into my room, but I just sat there, not really sure what to do or what to say. Finally, one of the female nurses brought me a tea and sat across from me.

"Hermione?" I looked up at her. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

I shook my head violently. "He will not like it if I tell. He will beat me again."

The nurse sucked in a breath. "Again?" I nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Maybe if I told her what happened they would take me away from there. Away from those beasts. "Thirteen." I choked out.

"Thirteen?" The nurse looked at me confused. "Has this been going on for thirteen years or since you were thirteen?"

"The second one." I took a sip of my tea. "Could I get an ice pack please?"

"For what sweetie? Is your tea too hot?"

I shook my head and slowly slid off the table, wincing in pain as it came into contact with my butt. I turned around and lifted my night gown. I heard her gasp, when I turned to look at her, her hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were wide in horror. "I am sorry. Maybe I should not have shown you, but it really hurts."

"What... what else has he done to you?" She shook her head. "I will be right back with a doctor. Hermione, can you please put this gown on and then lay on your stomach?" I nodded and she walked away.

She came back a few minutes later, with a female doctor. "Hermione?" The doctor asked. I nodded. "I am Dr. Granger, do you mind if I examine you?" I looked at the nurse who nodded so I nodded too. "Thank you." She started at my butt. "Look at this nurse. You can see scars from the previous times. How long did she say this was going on?"

"Since she was thirteen doctor."

"Has he done anything else besides hitting her?"

"I do not know."

"We will have to check. Hermione will you please turn onto your back and put your feet in these stirrups." I nodded, and did as I was told. "I want you to hold the nurse's hand and close your eyes. I need to check you."

"Where?" I asked, fearful.

"Down there."

"No, no. You can't! He said he was the only one down there." The doctor and nurse shared a look I couldn't quite decipher.

"Sweetie, you will be fine. I promise." The doctor smiled at me. I nodded and closed my eyes.

A few days later found me in some temporary foster home until they figured out what to do with me. There were four other kids besides myself. I was the oldest and the youngest was only a year old. The couple were nice enough, they moved here from America and had a funny accent. I was sitting in my room I shared with a little girl who was ten when I was called downstairs. I was shocked to find the couple holding out two envelopes for me. I smiled at them, grabbed the letters and went back up to my room. I opened the plain white envelope first, it was sealed with a stamp of the government of Britain.

 _Dear Hermione J. Potter_

 _Upon careful consideration we have decided it best if you remained in foster care. The investigation against your aunt and uncle are still under going and have not yet gained reliable results. We are sorry to if this news upsets you, your worker will be there on the next possible work day to go over details with you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Board of Directors_

Tears blurred my vision as I reread the letter. I was thrilled to not have to go back to that house, but now I would be shifted from foster home to foster home until I was eighteen. What was worse? I wiped away my tears and grabbed the other envelope. This was a mustard color envelope and had a seal I did not recognize on the back. There were two pages. I read the first one:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on_ _1 September_ _. We await your owl by no later than_ _31 July_ _._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work_ _robes_ _(black)_ _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ _3\. One pair of protective gloves (_ _dragon_ _hide or similar)_ _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

 _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by_ _Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1_ _wand_ _1_ _cauldron_ _(pewter, standard size 2)_ _1 set glass or crystal phials_ _1_ _telescope_ _1 set_ _brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an_ _owl_ _OR a_ _cat_ _OR a_ _toad_ _._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN_ _BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

I stared at the letters dumbfounded. There was no such thing as magic. I thought back to the night of my birthday and how Dudley flew through the door. Was that magic? How was I suppose to find any of this stuff? Who sells stuff like this? How in the world was I suppose to get there? My head was spinning with a thousand questions. The most burning question of all was: is this all some kind of sick joke? I fell asleep shortly after that, dreaming of magic spells and brooms and cackling witches with green faces and warts all over their face.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Mrs. Foster talking rapidly at me. In my half asleep state I didn't understand a word of what she was saying. Finally she stopped rambling and stared at me.

"Well are you going to get up or not? Your guest is not going to be kept waiting for long."

"What guest?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"The one that is currently waiting for you downstairs." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly girl, have you not been listening to a word I have said?"

"Not really. I was sleeping." I cringed as the words left my mouth, waiting for her to start yelling or hitting or something.

"Funny. Now, get up." She demanded, strolling out of the room.

I finally made it downstairs, ten minutes later. I stopped short when I saw the woman sitting in the chair in the living room, sipping on her tea. She was wearing some sort of emerald green robes, her hair was piled onto her head in a tight, perfect bun, streaks of grey showing in her auburn hair.

"Good morning Hermione." She smiled at me while I continued to gap at her like a fish.

"You are the one who called me on my birthday." I blurted.

She nodded. "Yes, I am sorry it wasn't that great of a birthday." She cleared her throat. "However, I am not here because of that. I am here to take you to school."

"Excuse me? School doesn't start for like another two months."

"Yes dear, I know. You are going to start a little early. After all, you have missed five years of school."

"I have?" I asked, confused.

"Shall we walk and talk my dear? We have plenty to do before we go to Hogwarts."

"You mean its real?"

"Of course child." She made shooing motions with her hands. "Go get dressed. We are rather pressed for time."

I nodded and ran upstairs and got dressed. I said good bye to Mrs. Foster and followed the woman out the door. "I just realized I do not know your name."

"How silly of me. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"Your name was on that letter I got yesterday."

She nodded. "Yes, you are a witch my dear."

"How is that even possible?"

"A lot of things will become clear soon, I promise. But first, we must be on our way. Grab hold of my arm please." I did as she said, and the world started spinning. It stopped as soon as it started, making me gasp for air. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Where are we?" I breathed out.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter three is up, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry, are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Sirius' voice carried through the vast empty house.

I rushed down the stairs, running into my Godfather. "Today is the day, right?" Sirius nodded and grinned broadly. "I finally get to meet her."

"Slow down Harry, you have to remember all of this is going to be overwhelming for her."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, can we go now?"

Sirius chuckled. "Eat first. Then we will go find her." I sighed but obeyed, sitting down at the table.

"Here you are, Master." I stared down at the house elf. "Minny, how many times must I tell you to call me Harry?"

Minny's round eyes got wider. "Oh no. Minny can not do that. Minny would be disrespecting Master."

I sighed and smiled at the elf. "Minny, do I have to order you? You know how much I hate that."

Minny squeaked, and bowed lowly. "Forgive Minny Mas- Harry. Minny does not wish to cause grief."

"Stop torturing the elf already." Sirius grumbled from across the table.

"I wasn't torturing her. You know I hate being called Master." Minny scurried back to the kitchen.

Sirius shrugged, "Soon people will be calling you Lord." Sirius laughed loudly as I winced at the word. "Eat up pup, or we are going to be late."

Forty five minutes later found us in the populated area of Diagon Alley. Stores were overflowing with people bustling around getting supplies for school. I whipped my head my back and forth, constantly on the look out for Professor Mcgonagall. After fifteen minutes of searching, I gave up and followed Sirius through the bustling streets. I started grumbling after we just finished climbing our way out of yet another store.

"Sirius, where are they already?" Sirius shrugged but refused to answer. "Are they even here?" I asked irritated.

Sirius muttered something I couldn't here and then turned to me. "Would you just be patient pup?"

"I've been waiting a long time to see her Sirius." I pointed out.

"I know, but this is all new for her, remember. I don't even know if that old crone told her yet."

"I am tired of waiting Sirius. I want to see my sister."

Sirius sighed in agitation. "I get it Harry, but you need to have a little patience."

"Fine." I grumbled, following him into yet another store, this one I recognized as Ollivanders. "What are we doing here? I don't need a new wand."

Sirius leaned in close to me and whispered quietly. "Not many people do this, but a few rare people have a spare wand on their person at all times."

"Do you?" I asked, my eyes widening, Sirius nodded, patting his left side. "Is it legal?"

Sirius shrugged, grinning at me. "Probably not, but it's only truly illegal if you get caught." He winked at me as he started walking to Ollivander.

"You are seriously a bad influence on me. Why would my parents entrust me to you?"

Sirius grinned again. "Cause Moony declined." I laughed loudly, causing the other customers to gawk over at us curiously. Sirius turned his attention back to Ollivander. "Hello Ollie."

Ollivander scowled at Sirius. "Do not call me that."

"Would you prefer S-" Ollivander slapped a hand over Sirius' mouth.

"Never again Sirius." Ollivander threatened menacingly. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "What can I do for you today, Mr. Black?"

"Harry here," He pointed a thumb toward me, causing Ollivander to gaze my way, I smiled politely and he turned back to Sirius. "Would like a second wand." He said this part quietly.

Ollivanders eyes widened slightly, "Are you trying to get the boy thrown into Azkaban?" He hissed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You know as well as I do how much Harry will need one."

"And I suppose you will want the special holster too?" Ollivander asked, defeated.

"Only if you have one." Sirius brightened.

Ollivander sighed and made a _come_ motion with his hand. "Brackken! Watch the store."

A man in his mid twenties came running out from the back, tall and lank, with shoulder length inky black hair. Brackken reminded Harry of Snape and shuddered, following the two men to the back where the young man appeared from. Ollivander showed them into a tiny room filled to the ceiling with wand boxes. I waited patiently, awaiting directions.

Ollivander turned to me, his voice lacking any of its usual cheeriness. "Before I let you choose, Harry, there are some things we should go over." I nodded and he continued. "First, this wand is to be strictly decoration until the need arises for it to be used. Mainly if your original wand was stolen or snapped. Secondly, the wand that chooses you will of course be significantly different to your original. Be it make, or essence. There are even some instances where it can be infinitely stronger or weaker than your original."

"Why is that sir?" I asked, curious.

He shrugged. "I am not sure of the answer myself." He admitted reluctantly.

"So do you just hand me wands again?" I asked.

"No. This procedure is a little different. Since you have already gotten a wand and still possess it, all you have to do is stand in the middle of the room and wait for one to come to you."

"And if one doesn't?" Sirius asked.

"I guess we will have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

I shrugged and stood in the middle of the room. Sirius and Ollivander quickly exited the room, leaving me in the room alone. I stared at them confused for a few moments until I heard a sound and turned around. I ducked quickly as a box flew over my head, then had to roll to the left as another one zoomed my way. I turned back to the door to notice Sirius laughing and Ollivander looking concerned. I sighed as I kept dodging flying boxes. Another twenty minutes and I was still trying to prevent myself getting hit in the head.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered. "Would you all stop already?" I felt a little crazy talking to the flying boxes of wands but I couldn't think of anything else to do. "I am done, if one of you want to choose me, fine, show yourself, otherwise go back to your shelves and I'll leave."

All the once they stopped, and after moment they started floating back to their respected places on the shelf. I sighed and felt kind of mad I wasn't able to get another wand. I was just about to the door when Sirius started banging on the door, I looked up at him quizzically, he was mouthing something I couldn't understand. I was about to turn around when something hit me hard in the head and I fell to the floor in pain. Sirius and Ollivander came rushing into the room.

"You OK pup?" He asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah. Bloody wands." I muttered.

"Seems one chose you Mr. Potter." Ollivander announced. I looked down to see the box that hit me laying on the floor. "Well go on, pick it up." I removed the wand from the box, it was sleek, long and an almost white color, but looked more grey. I felt my hand start to tingle as the wand and my core got to know each other. "Very impressive. May I?"

I looked to Sirius. "Go ahead." I handed the wand to Ollivander.

"10 1/4 apple-wood with a dragon heartstring core. Very rare wood indeed." Ollivander muttered.

"Rare sir?"

He nodded. " _They are powerful and best suited to an owner of high aims and ideals, as this wood mixes poorly with Dark magic."_

"Really?" I looked over excitedly at Sirius and back to Ollivander.

He nodded again. "Shall we go find a new holster for you wand Harry?"

"Sure. Where would be a good place to put it?"

"Where ever you desire. You see, these holsters are very special and very rare. No magic can detect them, and when they are on a witch or wizard, can not be seen nor felt."

"That's cool."

"Think of it as your birthday present Harry." Sirius added.

"Don't you think I got enough presents?"

"Perhaps, but this one is important."

"If you say so." Ollivander led us to another small room. "I'm not going to be attacked again am I?"

"Of course not. Think about where you want the holster to reside until you have need of it and then I'll show you what section to go look in."

"Hmm, I think I would prefer my leg. Do I have to take it off when I shower?"

Ollivander chuckled. "No. Magic is a wonderful thing. It will be as if it's not even there." He pointed to a section near the far wall. "You don't have many to choose from, I'm afraid."

"That's OK. No one is going to see it anyway." Ollivander nodded as I made my way over to the section he pointed out. He wasn't kidding about the selection. In all, there were four holsters, all pretty much with the same color and design. I did see one with an owl design, so I picked it up and went back to them.

"Excellent choice Harry." Sirius grinned.

"Put the holster on your leg." I obliged and fastened the holster to my left leg. "Now secure your wand in there." I did and as soon as the wand was secured the holster disappeared. "All that's left now is the payment."

"Of course." Sirius pulled out twenty galleons and handed them to Ollivander. "A little extra to keep this secret."

Ollivander nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sirius turned to me. "Ready? We are running behind."

My eyes widened as I realized the whole reason we came to Diagon Alley in the first place. I nodded and practically ran from the store, Sirius close behind me. Sirius led the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, making me assume we were to meet them there. We sat down at a back table, Sirius getting Tom and ordering some food and Butterbeer while we waited. Ten minutes after our food was ready, we finally spotted Mcgonagall approaching our table. I didn't see anyone else with her.

"Couldn't have for us Sirius?" She asked.

"I was hungry, and your late." He grinned up at his old professor. "How was shopping?"

"I always enjoyed the wonderment of children as they first come to Diagon Alley, but this one. All she had was questions after questions." Mcgonagall sighed. She turned slightly and spoke to someone behind her. "Are you going to come out?"

I perked up once a young woman appeared from behind the professor. She was a lot skinnier than I would have guessed, shorter too, she looked more thirteen than sixteen. He hair was chestnut brown and when the light would hit it just right, red highlights could be seen. The only thing that gave away we were related was the fact her eyes were the same color of emerald green has his. He studied her a moment longer, noticing the terror on her face, turning his gaze to Sirius who just shrugged.

"Hello Hermione. I am Sirius Black, your Godfather." He raised his hand to shake hers but dropped it immediately when she flinched and shied back from his hand. "And this is Harry, your brother."

She turned to look at me curiously, her eyes roaming up and down until she landed back onto my eyes and she gasped as she noticed the color. "Your... your eyes, are like mine." She spoke softly.

I nodded. "We are suppose to be twins, you know. Of course from what you can see, we are not identical."

"Are.. are you starting Hogwarts this year too?" She asked timidly. She reminded Harry of a blonde dreamy eyed Ravenclaw at the moment, wondering if Hermione was too bullied.

"Um... no. I started when I was eleven." She stared up at the professor, demanding an answer.

"Your an extreme case Hermione. For the longest time we thought you were a squib." Hermione kept looking at her. "A squib is someone who is born into a magical family with no powers. I am starting to believe it was the trauma though."

"Trauma?" I asked.

Mcgonagall was about to reply when Hermione grabbed her arm and shook her head no. "That is for her to tell you, when she is ready. Are you hungry Hermione?" She nodded. "Would you like to eat here? Tom's food is wonderful."

"Sure." She muttered quietly, waiting for Mcgonagall to sit down first before she did. Tom came over shortly afterwards and took their order. While they were waiting, Sirius and Harry attempted to make small talk with the woman, but it was hard to talk to someone they didn't know.

"Hermione loves to read, I am sure she will do great with the written work required at school. But she has to learn magic from the passed five years. I have cleared it with the Ministry that she have a pass for the summer so she can learn what she needs to before class begins."

"Are you putting her in sixth year?" I asked.

"No, we were leaning more toward fifth, but thinking about it, she will probably wish to stay close to you. At the end of summer she will take a test equivalent to the OWL exam. If she can pass all those we will put her in sixth year with you."

I nodded. "Hermione, would you like me to help you? I must admit, I am no genius in some classes, but I am sure I can help you with the younger stuff."

"Umm.." She hesitated, looking once again at the professor, who nodded. "That would be acceptable sir."

"Sir? I'm your brother Hermione, you can call me Harry."

"O...Ok.. Harry." She stammered. An hour later the women were finished eating and Mcgonagall was explaining she would be living with us at Grimauld House. She was terrified until we told her we weren't the only ones living there. She still seemed reluctant but agreed. Twenty minutes later found us in front of our home. I was about to warn Hermione about Walburga, but the door suddenly opened and out came Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh look at you dear. Such a skinny little thing you are." She wrapped her arms around the girl and Hermione stiffened her eyes wild with fear.

"Molly." Mcgonagall admonished. "Let go of the poor girl. Can't you see she's terrified?"

Mrs. Weasley released her immediately and started gushing about how happy she was to have another girl around the house. She ushered us all inside, I tried to warn Hermione ofWalburga but again was interrupted by the woman herself.

"Is that a Mudblood in my home?" The painting of Walburga Black screeched, staring disdainluy at Hermione, who cowered behind me. I was the closest person to her. "How dare you let that filthy little Mudblood in here Sirius! Kreacher! Kreacher! Remove the filth." Walburga screamed.

"Would you shut up you old hag? She is Hermione Potter." Sirius yelled, annoyed.

"Another Potter?" She sneered. "I want her out."

"Your just a painting mother, you have no say. And as soon as I figure out how to get you off the bloody wall, I will burn you." Sirius threatened.

"That painting talks." Hermione gasped, staring wide eyed at Walburga. "I thought paintings were suppose to look beautiful."

The silence following her statement was deafening you could hear a pin drop. And then Sirius busted out laughing. Shocked out of their state Mrs. Weasley then proceeded to close the curtains, blocking Walburga's annoying screeches. "Don't worry about her dear. Why don't you come in and meet the rest of the occupants of the house?" Hermione nodded meekly, letting go of my hand. Before she could follow the overbearing ginger headed Molly Weasley, she let out a yawn. "Oh you poor thing, you must be exhausted after today." She turned to me. "Harry, why don't you show her to her room?"

I nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand gently. She flinched at the contact but didn't pull away. I led her up the three flights of stairs where mine and Sirius' bedrooms were. "This one here is for you. After I moved in with Sirius we made this room for you. We wanted you to come live with us, but there were complications."

She walked into the room slowly, a slow small smile spreading on her face as she took in the purple painted walls, huge bed lying in the middle of the floor, a closet full of clothes and her very own bathroom. She looked to me and tears were welling in her eyes. "Thank you. I've never had a bedroom like this before."

"We had to add on the bathroom. We learned that women like to have their own." I stared at her for awhile, contemplating to ask what happened at the Dursleys. Instead I smiled, "I don't know what happened at that awful place Hermione..." She flinched again. "But I promise, no one will ever hurt you here. If they do, they have to answer to your big brother." She stared up at me again, tears now flowing down her face freely.

"Thank you Harry." She whispered so softly, I wasn't even sure she said it.

"Well, I'll leave you alone, if you need anything, just call Minny, she will be glad to help you." Hermione nodded and walked further into the room. I closed the door and headed back downstairs.

"Is she all settled in Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

I nodded. "Yes, she seemed to like her room."

"Why does she get her own room and I have to share with every female Order member that stays here?" Ginny Weasley complained, her long red hair swaying slightly as her hands gestured frantically.

"You know why Ginny." Mr. Weasley gave his daughter a stern look. I am sure you are all very curious about the Weasley clan, but that is better left for tomorrow.

"I am going to bed. Minny, have supper sent to my room please."

"Yes Mas... Harry" Minny squeaked. I made my way back upstairs and into my room. I kicked off my shoes and collapsed onto the bed. Sleep claiming me instantly.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is another chapter, hope you like it. The description of the apple wood wand I got off of the Pottermore website. So I am thinking about alternating POVs for every chapter, mostly for Harry and Hermione. What do you think? I will make sure to put the corresponding POVs name on the top of every chapter. Read and review**

 **Xostorii-gurrlxox**


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's POV_

As promised I shall now describe the Weasley brood. Let's start at the top, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Arthur Weasley was a fine wizard overall, with bright red hair, blue eyes, and stood at 5'11" with a thin body. No one was more trustworthy or reliable like Arthur. He is the father to seven children, as great as Arthur is, he isn't really an important character in the twins' story. Molly Weasley, also not very important, but it would be rude to no include her. Molly is a plump short witch at 5'3", also with red hair and hazel eyes. She is a kind, gentle (when not punishing her children), loving and very motherly. Her and Arthur got married during the first wizarding war, we know they were dating while in school, but Molly has told countless stories to her daughter of using a love potion to ensnare her husband.

The next on our list are the oldest Weasley children, Bill and Charlie. Like their parents they were both had red hair, both had blue eyes and both were tall and thin but covered in muscles. Bill currently resides in Egypt as a curse breaker and is engaged with the lovely Fleur Delacour. Charlie lives in Romania and works with Dragons. Both men are rarely seen in this story.

Next is Percy Weasley, however, he is only mentioned in this story and never actually see him, he is a red head as well, with blue eyes, tall and lanky. He works at the Ministry of Magic as a Court Scribe. On to the twins, Fred and George. They are identical twins, both with red hair and brown eyes, tall and thin like the rest of their brothers. The twins are by far my favorite of the Weasleys. They are mischievous, cunning, and their heroes are the Marauders. They opened up theitr own store called _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ and are very successful.

Ron Weasley, is the best friend of Harry, and the youngest man in the family. And like his family, he has red hair and blue eyes, he's 5'9" and a bit stockier than his older siblings. Ron has a fiery temper, it doesn't take much to get him fired up. He's also immature and insensitive, but he is loyal to his friends and family and will do whatever he can to protect them. He sometimes feels overlooked, being the youngest male in his family, and being in Harry Potter's shadow.

Last is Ginny Weasley, the first female to be born in the Weasley family for generations, which also explains her parents doting and letting Ginny slide on a lot of things. She had flaming red hair, which she wore in a long mane, she is petite and has brown eyes and has a bigger temper than her mother. She is a forceful, independent girl, she is not afraid to to stand up to anybody. Her one of many flaws, however, was she has a huge crush on Harry, and when Harry turned her down (he didn't want to upset his friendship with Ron), she tried to give him a love potion. So now she is on house arrest with her mom until school starts again. Harry doesn't hold a grudge against her (he has a serious crush on her, but he doesn't want to act on it for reasons explained above). Who wold like a girl who pretty much tried to drug him so he will go out with her? Apparently Harry Bloody Potter. And that includes the introductions of the Weasleys.

 _Hermione Potter_

I bolted up in my bed, shivering from the sweat on my body. I looked around wildly, making sure I still wasn't dreaming. A minute later, Harry burst into my room with nothing but boxers on. I stared at him a moment before I started screaming, thinking he was just like Dudley. Harry stared at me in confusion and started moving closer to me until I screamed louder and he froze. Moments later Sirius and Molly rushed inside my room, while the other occupants of the house stood outside.

"What is going on?' Molly demanded.

"I... I'm not sure." Harry replied. "I heard her screaming so I came in here, and then once she saw me she started screaming again."

Molly made her way to me slowly, I backed up to the end of my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest, staring at her terrified. "Someone floo McGonagall."

Ten minutes later McGonagall showed up in nothing but her nigt gown and robe. Her hair flowed in waves down her back. "Hermione." She rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

I nodded meekly. "I did, and then Harry rushed in here." I whispered.

McGonagall turned her gaze to Harry noticing he was practically naked, she instantly understood. "Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to put pants on."

Harry looked down and then back up, smiling up at me sheepishly, "Sorry." He turned and left the room, coming back fully clothed. "I didn't mean to scare you Hermione. Just thought something awful happened."

"Don't worry Hermione. He is nothing like _him_ , he was just worried about you. He would never do anything to hurt you." McGonagall whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked meekly. She nodded and I turned back to Harry. "I am sorry I worried you. It was just a bad dream. Sorry to have disturbed you all."

Molly nodded, turning she shooed everybody back to bed. After she left there was only the four of us left. Sirius looked at McGonagall, nodded and left too. "Well, I should be getting back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." I said good bye and she too left. Suddenly I was very aware of Harry in the room.

"I know you don't know me all that well Hermione, but you are my sister..." He hesitated, this mushy stuff wasn't for him. "...Well I am here if you ever want to talk."

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you Harry. And I'm sorry."

"I hope one of these days you will trust me enough to tell me what you buried so deep in your heart." He gave me one last smile and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a click.

I was suddenly alone in a dark and unfamiliar place. I sat on the bed, knees still pressed against my chest as I looked around my room. Of course I couldn't see anything but the shadows the moon produced. I climbed off the bed, throwing on my clothes from yesterday and making my way to my door. As scary as this place was in the dead of night, I was still curious. Opening the door slowly, I peeked out, noticing the coast was clear I stepped out in the hall. Sighing in relief when I saw a candle lit hanging on the wall.

Picking it up, I made my way to the stairs. All the years of creeping around the Dursleys has paid off. I made my way to the main floor, the second floor was all bedrooms according to Harry. Once I reached the last step, I realized I was in some kind of sitting area with a very large fireplace. It looked large enough to fit three grown men in it. Shaking my head at the absurdness of a huge fireplace, I walked towards a door closet the stairs. Peeking in, I discovered the kitchen. My stomach grumbled at the prospect of food and proceeded into the kitchen. I started snooping in the cupboards looking for something to eat.

"Can I help Miss with something?" A squeaky voice asked.

Startled, I dropped the candle and let out a yelp. Looking around wildly, I didn't see anything. Until the candle I had was picked up off the floor. "What are you?"

"I am Minny Miss. I am a house elf." The thing replied in its squeaky voice. I'm assuming the elf was female, given her name. She was very short, only coming up to my knee, she had long ears that reminded me of rabbit ears, with out the fur. She had huge eyes that almost took up her whole face and she was wearing a very dirty yellow dress.

"Minny?" I asked. Wasn't that the name Harry gave me earlier. "What is it you do?"

'Whatever Master Harry and Master Sirius ask of me Miss." Minny smiled, or at least I think she smiled.

"I see. I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you Minny; but I am awful hungry."

Her eyes sparkled. "Would Miss like Minny to make you something to eat?"

"Minny, what are yous doing? Yous know yous are not suppose ta be talking to strangers." I jumped again at the gravelly voice.

"Kreacher sir! I was just helping Miss." Minny pointed to me. "Miss is hungry."

Kreacher stepped closer to the light and I had to hold back the scream that threatened to come out. Kreacher looked like something out of my worse nightmare. He looked like Minny, but he seemed gruffer and not as kept as her. "I am sorry Kreacher. I didn't mean to get Minny in trouble."

Kreacher looked at me, his eyes narrowing. "Who you be?"

"Hermione." Minny's eyes started to sparkle again, while Kreacher kept looking at me. Not sure how much he could see with the little light. As if he could read my mind, the kitchen was suddenly illuminated. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. When I turned back to Kreacher, his mouth fell open and his eyes widened. "Are you okay Kreacher?"

Kreacher shook his head roughly and turned his gaze to Minny. "Help Miss Hermione with the food and then get back to your job."

Minny nodded, "thank you Kreacher."

"Wait, you can join me in something to eat, can't you?" I asked quickly.

"Why would Miss want to eat with house elves?" Kreacher asked, suspicion in his voice.

I squirmed nervously under his gaze. "I... I just don't want to be alone. And I thought we could be friends."

"Friends?" Minny squeaked.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Minny turned towards Kreacher. "Let's be friends with Miss, Kreacher."

Kreacher was still staring at me, "Fine."

I smiled at them both and sat down at the table. "All right Minny. Please whip us up something good."

Minny beamed at me. "Right away Miss."

Twenty minutes later found the three of us eating chicken sandwiches and pumpkin juice to drink. "Wow Minny. This is good, thank you."

Minny beamed at me, "your welcome Miss."

"How long have you worked her for?" I asked the pair, but it was Minny who answered.

"Kreacher has been here for almost fifty years and Minny has been here for six."

"Fifty years? That's impressive Kreacher." I smiled at him. "So your old mistress is the woman who is hanging up on the wall by the door right?"

"Mistress died some years ago, I was all alone here until Master Sirius came back." He snarled.

"Do you not like him?"

"He is cruel." Was all he said. An hour went by before Kreacher insisted on getting back to work. "Minny, show Miss to the library." He turned to me, "you Miss are not as bad as other witches and wizards. Good night." He bowed slightly and walked out of the kitchen.

"That was a compliment, right Minny?" I asked the elf.

She nodded excitedly. "Kreacher doesn't like anybody Miss. He misses Master Regulus a lot, he was the only one who ever showed Kreacher kindness."

"How awful." I muttered.

"Would Miss like to see library now?" I nodded. Minny grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the kitchen back into the sitting room with the fireplace. She turned right and headed for the door on the other side of the room. I walked in the room and had to contain the joy that rushed through me. "Be careful Miss. If you find a spell, do not read it out loud."

"Thank you Minny." I grinned at her. The library wasn't all that big, but it was covered in books from the floor all the way to the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a large worn chair. Grabbing a random book of the shelf, I made my way to the chair, plopping down and getting comfortable. I glanced at the cover of the book. _Black Family History_ was engraved elegantly along the middle of the book. I opened it and started to read.

 **A/N: Here is chapter five. Like always read and review. Reviews are always welcome. This chapter is more a filler, that way I can make next chapter about the month before school starts again. Hope you enjoy**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hermione_

I was awoken a few hours later by Professor McGonagall. I yawned and gave her a death glare, standing up and stretching my body back into it's rightful spots. Professor McGonagall grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the room, I tried to resist; but for an old lady she is pretty strong.

"We being your studies today Hermione. After breakfast, we shall try to teach you everything you have missed in the passed five years." Mcgonagall explained.

"In one day?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course not. We have one month before the start of term begins." I was pretty sure she was rolling her eyes at me.

"A month to learn everything I've missed. That sounds impossible."

She gave me a small smile. "Learning to use magic is more about the will than talent. Of course you need talent or else you would be described as a squib; but even squibs with enough will power can do some magic."

"Am I squib?"

"No child. We thought you were one, but you were just a really late bloomer. I had hoped Albus would still let you go to school, to at least learn more about it. I thought it would bring it out faster; but Albus is a stubborn old fool." She winked at me. "Don't tell anybody I said that."

I giggled as we made our way into the kitchen. I noticed everybody was already in here, waiting for Molly to serve the food. "Morning." I muttered politely.

"Morning Hermione. I trust you slept well?" Molly asked, gesturing to an empty spot by Harry.

"Somewhat." I replied meekly, something about this overbearing mother gave me the chills. "I found the library and fell asleep in there."

"Oh?" Molly looked at me curiously. "Next time you should try and sleep in a bed, less kinks."

"You are welcome in there whenever you want Hermione." Sirius shot Molly a glare. "After all it is your home too."

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Let's eat, we have a hard day ahead of us." McGonagall suggested.

"Is there anything you need my help with today, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Not yet. Today we are just going to get her wand and go over a few basics of magic before we get to the actual magic. Probably after lunch."

"Okay." Harry gave me an encouraging smile and then went back to his food.

* * *

Forty five minutes later found McGonagall and myself in Diagon Alley, on our way to a store called _Ollivanders,_ McGonagall explained this is the place that all children came to get their first wand at the age of eleven. At least those attending Hogwarts, there were many magical schools all across the world, none as great as Hogwarts though. I stifled a laugh as McGongall kept bragging about how wonderful Hogwarts was, I am sure most teachers are this boastful about where they teach. We finally arrived in front of _Ollivanders_ , I walked through the door to see an old man was standing behind a counter, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello Professor." The man raised a hand in the air in greeting.

"Garrick." McGonagall nodded. "I have brought Miss. Hermione with me to get a wand."

Garrick, who I am assuming is the who owns Ollivanders looked me up and down with a frown on his weathered face. "A wand, you say? Has she broken hers? I do not remember her ever having come in here before."

"This is her first year technically, attending Hogwarts. She was a late bloomer." She explained.

"Ah of course. Well let's see what we can find for you." He grabbed a couple boxes off a shelf and placed them on the counter. He handed me a wand and told me to give it a flick, I did, and suddenly boxes started flying off the shelf. "Nope." He grabbed another wand and gave it to me. The same thing happened. "Definitely not." He handed me the last wand he had picked out and grasped it in my hand. A warm tingling sensation shot up my arm and I involuntarily smiled. "Looks like we found it."

"That wasn't too bad." McGongall remarked, as she went back to a standing position. I hadn't noticed her ducking after my first wand attempt.

"10 and ¾ vine wood with a dragon heartstring core. Very nice piece indeed my dear."

I smiled at the old man. "Thank you sir."

McGonagall paid him and we left the store, instantly apparting back to Grimmauld."Shall we my dear?" I nodded and she led us back into the house, and straight into the library. "The best place to learn about something: the library."

I chuckled at her dramatics. "Of course."

"Let's begin. We have a lot of ground to cover and very short time in which to accomplish it."

"Where do we start?"

"The basics, of course." McGonagall changed the comfy chair into a desk and ushered me into it, as I stared wide eyed at it. "Transfiguration Hermione. You will learn of it soon enough." I nodded, and she plopped a book in front of me. "This book goes over all the basics, but since that is too time consuming, I am just going to skim over the contents and you can read it in your spare time if you wish. After every lesson, I will give you a mini quiz, just so we can see how well you are grasping the subject."

"Okay, professor." I grinned at her.

"Now the first thing you must know is that your wand is classified as a weapon. It can be used to harm or even kill someone. That is only used in self defense. The next thing you must remember is that the wand is like an extension of your arm. The magic you use is all coming from you, your wand helps you direct that magic into what you want." I nodded. "If you lose or break your wand, you can replace it, however it is quite difficult to find the perfect match after already finding it. Maybe ask Sirius to find a holster for you."

"Like a gun holster?"

"Kind of, but instead of guns, it holds wands. That is the basics, more or less. The next thing I want you to learn is how to do a simple spell. It's the first spell you learn as a first year." I nodded again. " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " She flicked her wrist and a book started floating the air. "Simple. It's swish and flick." She showed me the wand movement. "You try with this feather."

I practiced the wand movement a few more times and then stared at the feather, here goes nothing. " _Wingardium Leviosa_." Nothing happened.

"Try flicking a little harder." McGonagall suggested.

" _Wingardium Leviosa."_ This time the feather lifted off the table about a foot and I squealed in delight. "I did it."

"Your a natural. I knew you would be." McGonagall beamed proudly.

For the next few hours we practiced a number of different beginner spells. I was sweating by the time Minny arrived, saying lunch was served. McGonagall explained she wouldn't be able to teach me every subject, since she wasn't a master in all of them. She said a man named Snape was going to teach me potions and that Harry and Sirius and a man named Lupin was going to teach me Defense. I didn't need to learn about muggles considering I spent sixteen years as one. I was only to read a few books on Herbology, since that was more of a hands on thing, and the Herbology professor wasn't available to tutor me. The other classes were mostly electives, I was suppose to read a book on each subject and see which ones I wanted to pursue, only then would I be tutored in the ones I chose.

"Hey Hermione. How goes the lessons?" Harry asked as I sat down beside him.

"They are going good. I think I am getting the hang of everything McGonagall is teaching me so far."

Harry grinned. "That's great. Sirius and I are going to be giving you lessons after lunch. I think Snape is coming in after dinner to teach you the basics of potions." Harry shuddered. "He is not the nicest man, but he is very adept at potions."

"Thank you Potter for the praise." I turned to the cold, snake like voice and felt chills run down my spine. The man was around 6 feet tall with greasy black hair, a large irregular nose and a sneer on his lips. He was wearing an inky black robe.

Hullo Professor Snape." Harry greeted coldly.

"I suppose this is the sister I have been hearing about?" Harry nodded. "I have her after lunch. McGonagall thought it would be wise to give her magic a break before you neanderthals get to her."

Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll make sure to tell Sirius, so you are not disturbed."

"See that you do." He turned to me. "Are you done eating?"

"Yes Sir." I squeaked.

"Good, follow me." He continued walking to the back of the kitchen, opening a door that led down to the basement.

"The basement?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, there is already a potions lab set up down here. I thought it appropriate, just in case you are as dimwitted as your brother."

I sighed, glancing at Harry quickly before making my way down the dark stairs. Snape turned on some lights and I was impressed by the set up. I read some potion books yesterday, this would be classified as a professional lab. It was stocked to the brim with ingredients, many sized cauldrons and plenty of room to work.

"In my class, I expect no talking or fooling around of any kind. Some of the potions we create are very dangerous and I can't always protect students from the outcome. Understand?" I nodded. "Good. We are going to start with first year and then work our way up. We shall do a year a week, so be prepared for a lot of cramming. There are plenty of books on the subject if you want to further your knowledge."

"Yes Professor." I opened the potion book before me, turning to the first page. "Where do we start?"

"We are going to brew a simple potion today. It shouldn't take more than two hours to make."

"What kind of potion?"

"It is a potion to cure boils." I wrinkled my nose and I could have sworn I seen his mouth twitch.

"All the directions are in the book in front of you. Try to follow everything the way it says. If you get stuck, don't hesitate to ask."

"Yes professor."

Two and half hours later found me sweating over a cauldron, my hair frizzy my the steam. I collapsed onto the chair. Snape came to inspect the potion, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he critiqued it. "Not bad, the color is a shade lighter than it should be. For your first time, it is rather adequate and would make top grades in my class."

My eyes widened at the praise, lifting my head up to look at him. I yelped when I realized how close he was, scooting backwards. "Thank you sir."

He nodded, his eyes thoughtful. "I say you have a natural talent for potions, just like your mother. I don't think it will take long for you to catch up."

I beamed at him. "Thank you professor Snape."

"Go on upstairs now. I think your brother is eaglery awaiting you. Probably thinks I have murdered your soul by now."

I gave him a curious look. "I don't think your anything like what people say, Professor." I gave him one last smile and bounded up the stairs, not noticing the small smile that was one his face.

 **A/N: Here is chapter six, now I know not all the tutoring is in this one, but I decided it should be a two part, or it will be way too long to hold anybody's interest. I want Hermione to have a love interest, but I am not sure who to pair her up with. What do you guys think? Who would you like to see Hermione with? Let me know in a review! Until next time.**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hermione_

"Good Hermione, again." Sirius demanded. I nodded, wiping sweat off my forehead.

" _Stupefy_!' I yelled, shooting a stunning spell at Sirius.

He rolled across the floor, dodging the attack. " _Confringo!"_ He countered.

" _Protego_." I put a shield up instantly. " _Expelliarmus!"_ I grinned triumphantly when his wand flew out of his hand.

"All right, that is enough for today." Sirius announced as he picked up his wand. "Very good job. After supper we will continue with your other training."

"Okay." I replied, putting my wand back into it's holster, Sirius bought me one a couple weeks ago.

Sirius nodded and left the training room, that used to be the back yard. Magic really was incredible. It's been three weeks since my training started. School resumed in less than a week, McGonagall said I was ready to join sixth year with Harry. The only thing I really needed more help in was Defense, but Harry could teach me more at school. The other thing I was learning, was how to become an animagus. I was intrigued by Sirius becoming a black dog that I wanted to learn how to do it. We had to keep it a secret from everyone though, and I convinced Harry to do it with me.

It was still a little tough adjusting to the crowded house, I spent most of my evenings in the library away from everybody. Only people that gave me company in there were the house elves, Minny and Kreacher. Harry was excited to show me off to his friends, finally excited to have his sister in his life. Sirius told me how Dumbledore thought it was safer for us to be separated at birth, no one was really sure about the reason; but I was determined to find out.

Even though I was doing really well, and was now caught up with the other students that are going into sixth year, I still asked Snape to tutor me in potions. He was reluctant at first, and I pretty much had to beg, personally, I think he enjoyed our sessions.

"You ready for school Hermione?" Harry asked, bumping into my shoulder.

"Yeah, of course. I can not wait to see Hogwarts."

Harry smiled at me, "I just hope you are in my house."

"Why wouldn't be?" I asked, panic. The other houses all sounded amazing, but being in a room full of strangers I didn't know, sounded terrifying. At least in Gryffindor I'd know Harry was close by.

"Well, I think you would be good in any house, Hermione. You kind of have the traits of all four houses." I stared at him in horror. "But don't worry, the hat will take your choice into consideration." He winked at me.

"Your awful, Harry." I shoved him.

"You made any head way with Ron or Ginny yet?" Harry asked, abruptly changing the subject.

I shrugged. Since moving in here, the youngest Weasley's have been very hard to get a long with. Ginny seemed to be jealous of all the time I spent with Harry and Ron just seemed furious at everything I did. "No, not really. I don't understand their problem with me."

Harry gave me a small smile. "I'm sure things will be different at school."

"I suppose I'll have to get used to the carrots being around, since they are friends with you." I grumbled.

Harry chuckled, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "I am sure you will make friends in no time Hermione. Then you don't have to hang out with your average brother."

I grinned. "Yeah, I got all the good genetics in the family."

"Hey!" Harry protested. "I'm great at Quidditch." He defended.

I raised my eyebrow. "Not a very good career goal there Harry. I mean what, your Quidditch career would be ten years long, maybe a little more?"

"Not if I stay the best." He puffed his chest out proudly.

I rolled my eyes, "You could always become an auror. Your great in Defence. I even heard that's your best subject."

He winced slightly. "Don't know if I want to be fighting dark wizards all my life."

"I see your point. I am sure you will think of something besides just Quidditch Harry." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "I pretty much suck at everything else." He laughed loudly. "Maybe I could become a professor."

I laughed with him, "Oh yeah, Snape would love that. He would probably quit."

"That's what I'm hoping." He winked at me.

We heard a loud pop and looked down to see Minny grinning at us. "Dinner is ready."

"Thanks Minny." We replied, making our way to the kitchen.

"How was training?" Mrs. Weasley asked as soon as we walked in.

"Good." I answered, taking my usual spot next to Harry.

"Hermione is a natural." Harry bragged, making my cheeks tinge pink.

"Like always." Ginny huffed angrily.

"Ginny." Molly warned. "Eat up dears. Soon you will be off to school, won't that be exciting."

No one had a chance to reply because Snape swooped into the room like a bat, making all heads turn his way. "Evening." He sneered.

"Professor, what are you doing here? Do we have a lesson today?" I asked.

"I won't be available for the next few days, so I thought you would like one more lesson before school starts."

I grinned and nodded. "Sure. I will meet you down there once I am done eating." He nodded stiffly, heading towards the basement.

"You two sure seem to be spending a lot of time together." Ginny stated, sending me a look I couldn't quite decipher.

"Of course, he wants to make sure I can keep up in his class."

Ginny glared at me. "No one else can keep up with his class, so what makes you so special?" She sneered.

I shrugged, pushing my plate away from me, no longer hungry. "I don't know Ginny. Maybe that is something to ask him."

"Hermione..." Harry began.

"No, it's fine. Please tell Sirius I'll see him in a few hours." He nodded and I went downstairs, almost bumping into Snape on my way down.

"Sorry." He whispered, grabbing my arm so I wouldn't fall down the stairs.

I blushed, glad the nights weren't turned on yet. "It's fine. Were you eaves dropping?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He glared at me a moment and made his way down the stairs, me following behind me.

"What are we doing today?"

"Well, if you like, you can help me make wolfsbane."

"For Lupin?" I asked.

"How did you… no stupid question." He chuckled nervously.

"Are you okay Snape?"

He cleared his throat. "Perfectly fine." He turned around quickly, gathering ingredients for the potion. "Let's begin."

Three hours later we finished the first step of the potion, Snape said he would come back in a month to finish it. After we said our goodbyes, he left and I went to go find Sirius. I found him with Harry in his room, joining them I sat down.

"How was your lesson?" Sirius asked grumpily.

"It was good. I helped him prepare wolfsbane for Moony."

"I forgot that bastard is the only one who knows how to make it so it works." Sirius sighed. "Shall we get on with the lesson then? I won't be able to teach you while your at school."

"How much more do we need to know?" Harry asked.

"Have you figured out the animal you turn into yet?" We both shook our head. "Well, after that, it's quite simple. All you do is meditate in order to change. Once you mastered that, you will be able to change at will."

"How exactly do you find your _inner_ animal?" I asked, I've been trying for weeks to find it and I couldn't seem to grasp the concept.

"Well that's always the trickiest, but we discovered our patronus was our inner animal. Makes sense, if you think about it."

"So if I can do a partonus spell, I'll be able to figure it out?"

"Of course."

"Does that mean mine is a stag, just like dads?" Harry asked, excitedly.

Sirius shrugged. "I suppose so."

Harry threw his arms up in exasperation. "So I could have been trying to change this whole time?" Sirius grinned at him. "Wish you would have told me sooner."

"Just make sure you watch where you try and change. I want you two to stay unregistered for as long as possible." Sirius gave Harry a pointed look.

"We'll try." Harry promised.

"Good. Keep practicing your patronus Hermione, I'm sure you will get it soon. Time for bed." He herded us out the door, shutting it behind us.

Harry and I shared a look, before shrugging. "You know, I read somewhere that twins have this physic bond." Harry blurted.

"Have you been reading those muggle magazines again?"

He nodded sheepishly. "It's quite amazing what muggle science has done. Anyway, do you think it's true?"

"I don't know Harry. It's possible, I suppose. We didn't exactly grow up together though, I didn't even know I had a brother, let alone a twin."

"But you do now, so maybe we have it."

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. "Maybe."

"We'll have to work on it at school." He pecked me quickly on the cheek. "Night Hermione."

I smiled. "Night."

I wandered back to my room where Kreacher was waiting with my evening tea. "Miss." He greeted.

"Hullo Kreacher. Everything okay? Minny usually delivers my tea."

"Everything is fine. Kreacher just wanted to deliver it tonight. Miss is going to school soon, Kreacher going to miss you."

"I promise I will call you if I am ever in need of you." I smiled at the house elf. "Or you could come and see me whenever you want."

"Really?"

"Of course Kreacher. You and Minny are my friends, I would miss you too much if I didn't get to see you." Kreacher gave me a lopsided grin. "Thank you for my tea. I think I will have it with my bath tonight. Good night Kreacher."

He nodded, setting the tray down. "Night Miss."

* * *

The day was the first of September. It was finally time for me to join the school I have been hearing about all summer. I felt so nervous I thought I would throw up, if it wasn't for Harry, I probably would. Sirius came to see us off, walking ahead of us with the Weasley clan. Seriously, once the Weasley kids started having children, they would have enough team members to make a rugby team. Sighing, I grabbed Harry's hand, feeling him give my hand a light squeeze reassured me I wasn't alone. Harry was the only guy I would let touch me or hug me. Well he was the only person I let hug me besides McGonagall. Harry has been trying to convince me that not all guys were horrible, how he figured out what happened, I wasn't sure. He still doesn't know it was because of Dudley.

"You ready?" Harry asked, leaning in close.

I nodded. "As I'll ever be."

He grinned, as he waved good bye and dragged me onto the train with him. _The Hogwarts' Express_ was a very big, luxurious train that no muggle has ever seen. How it's possible that no one has seen it on the way to Hogwarts is a mystery. Probably some spell to cover it or something. We had to go through this wall in the muggle world to get here. Harry said this entrance was for muggleborns, but he thought I would enjoy the experience of going through a wall. I punched him in the arm after I calmed my beating heart down. Harry found us an empty compartment and we made ourselves comfortable. He also mentioned that Ron and Ginny would probably be riding with us, as well as his other friends. I groaned when said redheads walked into our compartment.

"Can't wait to get back to school." Ron yelled excitedly.

"Why? Aren't you like mediocre in school?" I asked sweetly.

Ron glared at me. "I'm a little above average."

"I see." I answered, not really believing him.

Ron was about to reply when the compartment door opened again, and in walked two more people. One was a female with long blonde hair and a spacey look on her face. The other was a young man, with short hair and puffy cheeks, but was quite handsome.

"Neville, Luna!" Harry greeted happily. "Guys, this is my sister Hermione. Hermione they are Luna and Neville. The ones I told you about."

I gave them a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you. Harry has talked a lot about you too. He said you were the one to talk to if I was having trouble in Herbology."

"O… of course." Neville stuttered. "I'd love to help."

"You are very pretty. You look nothing like Harry." Luna observed, her voice as dreamy as her face.

"Thank you.. I think." I muttered, looking over at Harry, who just shrugged.

For the rest of train ride I talked with Neville and Luna, completely forgetting about the redheads. Many people came and went to the compartment during the course of the ride. I forgot many of the people Harry introduced me too. Harry then explained we were getting close and had to put our robes on, he showed me to the loo and I got dressed. We pulled up to the station fifteen minutes later, I held Harry's hand so we wouldn't be separated by the many students running off the train.

"How do we get to Hogwarts?" I asked him.

"The first years always go by boat, I am sure you can go with them and get the whole experience or you can come with me. The rest of the years take carriages that are pulled by thestrals."

"What are those?" I asked, as I followed him to said carriages.

"Um, they are kind of like bony skeletal black horses."

I looked to the front of the carriage, my eyesbrows furrowing when I didn't see anything attached to the carriage. I looked up when I heard a giggle and seen Luna staring at me. "You can only see them if you have seen death."

"That sucks." I muttered, climbing in and sitting beside her.

"It does. They are very gentle creatures."

"Can you see them?" She nodded. "How come?"

She gave me a sad smile. "It's a long story."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." The carriages started moving up towards this giant castle. I stared at it wide eyed, it was magnificent, pictures did not do the place justice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry grinned.

Twenty minutes later, I followed Harry through the huge doors leading into the castle. Harry was explaining different areas, I was only half listening. My attention on the many moving paintings that adorned the walls. We stopped in front of a massive doorway, harry told me this was the Great Hall. He explained that sorting was done before we ate, so I had to stand with the first years. I reluctantly let go of his hand and made my way up to the front. I was very aware of every eye in the room on me.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First years I hope you have a splendid, excitable year. And as always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students. We also have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, please welcome Professor Lupin back." There was loud cheering from Harry's table. "On with the sorting."

"First we will have Miss. Hermione Potter." After my name was called, there was instant whispering.

I swallowed nervously, and made my way up to McGonagall who gave me a reassuring smile. I sat on the little stood and flinched slightly when the hat was place on my head. What I wasn't really expecting was for the hat to start talking inside my head.

"Another Potter." I hat whispered. "Interesting, very intelligent, nothing like your brother. Cunning, brave. You could be put in any house you want."

"Gryffindor please."

The chuckled. "Are you sure? You say Gryffindor, but your head is saying something else." I blushed slightly. "I think you will do great things Miss. Potter. Better be:

Slythrin!" The hat shouted out loud and my mouth fell open in shock. The whole room was quiet, you could hear a pin drop. I stared at McGonagall in horror and she just shrugged. I slid off the stool and made my way to the far table, guessing it was the right one, since all I seen was glares. What has that stupid hat just done? I am going to die.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, so here is chapter seven. Oo, bet you didn't see that coming. I was going to put her into Gryffindor but then I figured my story wouldn't be all that exciting if it was predictable. Still haven't completely figured out who I want the love interest to be for Hermione. I would love to hear what you all are hoping for. Might make my decision a little bit easier. Read and Review. I always love to hear from my fans. Until next time…**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hermione_

I made my way over to the Slythrin table, ignoring the death glares I got from the students. I sat down as close as I could get to a blonde haired young man, surprised how much room was on this side of the table. The first and second years took up most of the space on the other side. I could see Harry from where I was sitting, he looked a little mad, or confused.

"Your a Potter?" I glanced at the blonde haired boy next to me when he spoke up. I nodded, slightly taken about by his almost silver eyes. "Why would the hat put you in Slythrin?"

"Um, I don't know." I lied.

He glared at me and then gave me a smirk, "It chose wrong, your life is going to be hell."

We all looked up when the giant doors opened up, I noticed Snape and a huge man walk into the room. Snape wearing his usual sneer and black attire. The man was close to three feet taller than Snape, had a long shaggy beard, matching the hair on his head. Snape turned his attention to the Gryffindor table for a moment, and then to the others until he finally landed on Slythrin. His eyes met mine and he frowned, obviously confused.

"Why are you starting school so late? Are you Potter's long lost cousin?"

I chewed my bottom lip, unsure of how to answer. Luckily I was saved when Dumbledore once again stood up. "Students, enjoy the feast." Suddenly food appeared on all the tables. I flinched slightly when I felt the blonde boy's arm graze mine earning a frown from the boy.

"Just so you know, Snape is the head of this house; and he hates Potters more than I do."

"I know." I replied, sneaking a glance at said man, noticing him conversing with Dumbledore.

"Draco, stop hogging the new meat!" A dark skinned boy laughed, walking up to us."Blaise Zabini." He held his hand out, when I didn't reach out to take it he let it fall limply to his side.

"Hermione."

Blaise leaned in close to whisper into my ear. "I know you are, Hermione. If you were smart, you wouldn't tell Draco."

I looked over at the blonde boy who I learned was Draco. "Right." I turned back to the food and put a few items onto my plate, ignoring the numerous glares.

At the end of the feast I followed the rest of the Slytrhins, but stopped when I saw Harry running towards me. He gave me a sympathetic look and gave me a quick hug. "I'm sorry Hermione. That's awful."

I shrugged. "Maybe I can change it?" I asked hopefully.

"It's doubtful." Harry frowned.

"Is it okay if we tell people I'm your cousin?" I asked. "I think it might go over a little better if the Slythrin's think that."

"If it will make it easier for you, sure." I'll make sure to let Dumbledore know."

"Why does he need to know?"

"He is the Headmaster, Hermione. He will have to let the other professors know."

"Miss. Potter, it is time to go back to the dormitories." Snape appeared behind us, making him jump slightly.

"Sorry Professor." Harry answered. "I was just trying to comfort Hermione."

"She is old enough to handle this Potter, she doesn't need you to hold her hand." He sneered.

I gave Harry a smile. "It's okay Harry. I will see you later." He nodded and left with the red heads.

"Hermione, would you like me to escort you?" Snape asked after Harry was out of sight.

"That would be great, the Slythrins don't like me all that much." I answered with a small smile. Snape led the way to where the dungeons were located. Of course, snakes got the coldest place in the castle.

"Only because of your last name." Snape said, he almost sounded sorry. "Why would the hat put you in here, I wonder?"

I could feel my face warm up in embarrassment. "I don't know. It said I would be excellent in any house."

If Snape saw my face he chose to ignore it. "Did you ask to be placed here?"

"No, I asked to be in Gryffindor."

Snape put a finger to his chin, in thought. "Maybe it knows something we don't?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

We stopped in front of a stone wall, paintings lined the walls just like the rest of the castle. This one was of a young man with light brown hair and was trying different spells.

"This is the young Salazar Slythrin. This is the entrance to the dormitory, and the password is Pure-blood." Suddenly the stone moved over, making a sizable hole in the wall. Snape pushed me forward, and I entered the room. It was decorated in green and black, with a huge couch and two large fluffy chairs in front of the fireplace. Desks and tables were sporadically placed through out the room.

"This is the common room." Snape explained as if it should be obvious. "Most of the students hang out in here, as you can tell. The girl's dorm is up the stairs and to the right, there should be a sign on the door that says _Sixth Year_ , make sure you go in the one that has a _B_ on it." I nodded, letting him know I understood.

Draco and Blaise came wandering over to us. "Snape, you seem to have pulled the short straw." Draco laughed.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Show some respect Draco. As head of this house, it is my duty to make sure all of the students are welcomed."

"Isn't that the prefect's job?" Blaise asked.

"It is, but do you see him around anywhere?" Snape growled, making me flinch. "If I had not happened by the poor girl would have been lost."

Draco lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "You realize she's a Potter right?"

I heard Snape curse under his breath. "Yes I am aware you fool. She was placed in Slythrin for a reason. Do you know what that is?" He asked the boys who shook their heads quickly. "It means, she is best suited here and no where else."

Draco eyed me up and down skeptically. "She doesn't look all that great."

"Draco." Snape growled again. "Go go Daphne to show her to her room please."

"Can't you do it?" Draco whined, when Snape kept glaring at him he scooted off.

"Sorry Hermione." Snape whispered. "They are all dunderheads." I chuckled at the insult.

"It's okay Professor. I am not here to make friends." I shrugged. "I am here to learn."

"It will get quite lonely Hermione."

"I'll just seek out Harry, or you." I grinned and then I was dragged away. I yelped and looked at the person dragging me. She was slightly taller than me, with black hair.

"Your a jumpy little thing, aren't you?" She turned her head to smirk at me. Her blue eyes stood out on her pale complexion.

"Sorry. I'm Hermione."

"I know. I am sorry I wasn't there to help you here." She shrugged, making me think she wasn't all that sorry. "I got pulled away. You and the bat seem pretty close."

"The bat?" I asked, confused.

"Snape." She grinned at me. "He doesn't like anybody except Draco Bloody Malfoy." She dragged me up the stairs and into a long corridor. We stopped in front of a room that read _Sixth Year A_

"Umm.. Daphne?" She looked at me. "I'm supposed to be in B."

"Nonsense. You have got an in with the Potions Professor. You belong in this room." She beamed at me. She opened the door. "Ladies, this is Hermione. She will be staying in our room."

A pug like faced girl glared at me. "Daph, have you gone mental?"

"Suck it up Parkinson. She has this special relationship with Snape." She winked at me and I blushed crimson at what she was implying.

"Lucky!" A brown haired girl, with freckles spanning her face giggled. "Snape is pretty hot for an old guy."

Daphne laughed. "He's not that old Mel."

"She can have who ever the hell she wants, as long as it's not Draco." Parkinson growled.

"Who would want that spoiled brat?" Daphne wrinkled her nose. "All he's got going for him is his money." The girls all laughed. Daphne pointed to a bed at the far corner of the room. "That one is yours."

"Thanks." I muttered, still embarrassed by the conversation. I noticed my trunk already on the bed and smiled at the joys of magic.

"Come down to the common room once your done unpacking. I'll introduce to all the _must knows_." I nodded and suddenly I was the only one in the room.

"I am so screwed." I grumbled.

 **TLTLTL**

* * *

 _Harry_

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked. I'd gone up to Dumbledore's office as soon as I finished unpacking my trunk.

"I'm sorry Harry. The hat believes the best choice for Hermione is Slythrin." Dumbledore smiled.

"You're the Headmaster, can't you like veto the hat?" I asked, frustrated.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. "I understand your frustration Harry, but I have asked Severus to keep an eye on her."

"You asked Snape of all people?" I roared. "You know how much he hates me."

"He seems to get along with your sister just fine." Dumbledore replied. "He has even praised her."

I sighed, realizing I wasn't going to get anywhere. "Fine. Another thing Professor. Hermione doesn't want the Slythrin's to know she's my sister."

"Ooo, a plot twist." Dumbledore cried gleefully. I stared at him incredulously and he cleared his throat. "What does she wish to be then?"

"She wants us to be cousins." I answered slowly, still not sure what to make of a giddy Dumbledore.

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded. "I will make sure the professors know before classes start."

"Is Hermione in any of my classes?"

"Hmm, I think you have Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense with her."

"That's it?" I asked surprised.

"I think she is also taking Herbology, but I could be wrong."

"Thank you Professor. Good night." I nodded to him and left the room.

 **TLTLTL**

* * *

 _Snape_

"What news do you bring me, Severus?" I looked up at the man who spoke and instantly cleared my mind of Hermione.

"It seems age has finally caught up to Dumbledore." I replied. "Seems his life has been shortened."

"How?" The man asked gleefully.

"I am not sure my Lord, but I have found out he has at most two years left."

Lord Voldemort narrowed his already tiny eyes, making it look like he was squinting to read something. "Draco still wants to join, does he not?" I nodded. "Good, I know the perfect task for the boy. I would like you to assist him Severus." I nodded again. "Your dismissed."

I left the room as quickly as possible, swallowing the lump in my throat as soon as I was clear. I went through the floo back to my private chambers. I collapsed onto the chair, sighing in relief. He hasn't found out about Hermione, and if I have anything to do with it, he will never find out about her.

He couldn't quite figure out his slight attraction to the girl. Was it because she was _her_ daughter, or was it because she thought the same way he did? He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of the young woman who has been haunting his thoughts since he first saw her.

"That woman is going to be the death of me." I growled.

 **A/N: Here is another chapter. Its a little on the short side, but I figured I should get all the awkwardness out of the way. And we even got to see a little glimpse of what Snape was thinking. Ahh, Snape. He's like number two on the guys I wanna date from HP. Haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy. And as always please review, I would love to hear your thoughts. Until next time…**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hermione_

I was awoken the next morning by Daphne, saying we started the day early here because perfection took time. I wasn't really sure what that meant, but I was sure she was going to tell me. Over the summer I got used to many people around. Of course, it wasn't as much as there as here; but that is to be expected in a school full of children. Daphne dragged me to the bathroom, shoving me into the shower, mumbling something about spells. I shrugged and too a quick shower, dreading the curls that were to come forth after my hair dried. I really miss my blow dryer.

"Come on Hermione. I'll help you out." Daphne smiled.

I eyed her wand warily. "Your not going to make me look like a clown are you?"

She scoffed, obviously offended. "That would ruin the rep we have here."

"Which would be what?" I asked curiously.

"We are women of perfection." She gave me a sly grin.

"I thought Slythrin was known for its deviousness."

"Is that even a word?" Daphne asked but shrugged before I could answer. "No matter, we are sly and devious, Hermione. That doesn't mean we can't be perfect too." She pointed to a chair near the mirror.

"Now sit."

I swallowed nervously, but did as I was told. "I've never worn make up before."

"Not even lip gloss?" I shook my head. "That's horrible. Once I am done with you, you will love it."

"Okay."

"First we must do something about that hair." She tsked as she ran her hands through my curls. "Why does your hair get so frizzy?" I shrugged. "Well this spell will help enhance your curls, without it becoming frizzy." She muttered something under her breath and I watch in amazement as my curls became tighter and the frizz disappeared. "Better right?"

"It looks amazing. What happens if the frizz comes back during the day?"

She grinned at me. "The beauty of magic, it won't wear off until you shower again. Or your hair gets wet. Don't worry, I will teach you the spell."

"Thanks."

"Of course, what are friends for?"

"F-friends?" I stuttered. "We're friends?"

Daphne laughed her soft voice musical. "Of course sweetie. We may be in Slytherin but we are not as cold blooded as people think."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Enough already. Now let's move on to your face." She studied my face for a few moments. "You have such a natural beauty, Hermione. I think we should stick to that." I nodded, and she muttered a few more spells. Nothing drastic really happened. Some light brown colors shaded my eyes, making my eyes pop out a little and she put a nude lip gloss on my lips. "Done." She announced proudly.

"Wow. It looks amazing." I uttered in awe.

"Well, I am a professional." She grinned, "Now go get ready for the rest of day. Remember to wear your Slytherin robes."

I nodded and went back to my bed, pulling out my clothes for today. After getting dressed, I sat on my bed waiting for Daphne to get ready. She didn't take as long as I did, so about fifteen minutes later she was ready to head to the Great Hall for breakfast. We made our way down to the common room where several Slytherin boys were waiting. I recognized Draco and Blaise, giving them a small wave, I followed Daphne out of the room.

"You clean up real nice Hermione," Blaise whispered.

"Thanks." I looked over at Daphne who smirked and rolled her eyes.

"What class do you have first Hermione?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know."

"Well, you'll find out after breakfast." She supplied.

"We'll probably have the same classes, depending on the electives you've chosen," Blaise replied.

"Oh, well that's good. I'd hate to be the only Slytherin in a class."

"I'm pretty sure that would only happen if you picked Divination." Daphne laughed, "Only the idiots pick that class 'cause it's an easy grade." She stared knowingly at Pansy and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Well, I didn't pick that one. According to Professor Snape, she's a fraud."

"That is completely true," Draco answered. "I took a class in the third year and every class she would tell Potter he was going to die."

"Why only him?" I asked.

Draco shrugged. "Who knows? Father told me that true seers are very rare. I heard there was one a few years ago, but she died while experimenting on some potions."

"That's awful," I muttered.

"Her daughter goes to school here," Blaise told me. "Everybody calls her _Loony_ _Lovegood_."

The Slytherin's all laughed. "That's horrible," I argued.

"Her own house made up the nickname, and it just kind of stuck." Blaise held his hands up seeing my glare.

"That's still awful. Poor girl. Does she have any friends?"

"Not that I've seen. She hangs to herself mostly." Daphne answered.

"I see." I knew what it was like to be bullied for being different. I vowed to myself I was going to befriend this girl, even if it meant I lost the ones I already found. "What house is she in?"

"Ravenclaw."

We finally arrived at the Great Hall and my eyes immediately scanned the room for Harry. I spotted him at his house table and I said goodbye to the Slytherins and made my way over to Harry. "Morning Harry."

Harry turned at the sound of my voice and grinned at me. "Hey, Hermione. How was your first night?"

"It was fine. I think I made some friends."

"That's great. The Slytherin's are not all that bad, they just got a bad rep because of who has been in their house."

"If I didn't know any better mate, it would sound like you actually like the Slytherins." Ron grunted with a mouth full of food.

Harry gave his friend a disgusted glare and shrugged. "I was trying to make Hermione feel better Ron."

"Honestly Ronald, didn't you learn any manners?" I asked, disgusted by his barbarian eating habits. "I just came over to ask where Luna was."

"Luna Lovegood?" I nodded. "Why do you want to know where she is?"

"I wanted to meet her."

"Why would you want to meet Loony Lovegood?"

"Do not call her that Ronald."

"She sits at the Ravenclaw table," Harry answered before I could hex Ron. Over the summer I became a natural at hexes, most of them were aimed at Ron. He pointed to a blonde haired girl sitting at the next table over, she was sitting as far away as she could without falling off the bench from her housemates. "She's right there. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure, if you want to." We made our way over to the blonde haired witch, I could feel the whole student body's eyes watching us from their seats. Was it _that_ big of a deal to want to say hello to someone they have deemed _Loony_? "Hello, are you Luna Lovegood?"

Luna turned towards my voice, a dreamy expression on her face and her silvery eyes felt like they were penetrating into my soul. She smiled up at us. "Hello, Harry. Yes, I am Luna."

Harry grinned at the blonde. "Luna, it's great to see you again. How was your summer?"

"It was rather fun." She answered.

"Luna, this is my s-cousin Hermione." Harry introduced.

"No need to lie Harry." She smiled and leaned closer towards us, whispering. "Anyone can see you guys are twins."

I gaped at the blonde, it wasn't completely obvious that we were twins unless you already knew that we were. We have few similarities between us. "Well, we want everybody to think we are cousins Luna."

"Of course." She stared at my robe. "I can see why Hermione would not want her relation to you public."

I gave a tight smile. "Thanks. Not everyone in Slytherin likes my brother too much."

"Do you know why?" Luna questioned and I shook my head. "Probably for the best."

"Anyway, I wanted to come over and see if you wanted to be friends."

"Friends?" She glanced at Harry quickly and then back to me. "Friends sounds wonderful, but you must realize that you may lose the ones you already have."

I nodded. "I know, but if I lose them, then they weren't really my friends, to begin with."

Luna smiled, her eyes twinkling happily. "I will see you around then Hermione."

"You too Luna." We said our goodbyes and Harry and I both went back to our respective tables. Once back at mine, I got bombarded with questions.

"What was the point in that?" Daphne asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Is there something wrong with having friends in different houses?"

"Not at all," Draco answered quickly, shooting Daphne a glare. "Just no one really wants to be friends with Slytherins."

"Why were you with Potter?" Pansy's nasally voice drifted to my ears and I cringed.

"He is my cousin, I am not going to stop talking to him just because I am in Slytherin now. I mean we do live together when we are not here."

"You realize Potter and Draco are like sworn enemies right?" Pansy continued. "I doubt he will want to be your friend for long once he realizes how much you and Potter have in common."

"Pansy, shut up." Draco snapped. "I am sitting right here, and I don't remember making you my spokesperson." Pansy pouted and went back to her cereal. "Don't worry about her, Pansy is just mad my parents rejected her proposal."

"You mean like a marriage proposal?" I asked, shocked and Draco nodded. "Your parents still arrange your marriages?" Again he nodded. "How barbaric. What about marrying for love?"

Draco shrugged. "Usually these arrangements are more for political reasons, rather than love."

"So if your parents decided, who would they choose?"

"I think Daphne." I turned to the older girl who turned bright red. "Or her little sister."

"Only muggles would marry for something as ridiculous as love." Pansy snorted.

"Obviously you have never been in love Pansy." I glared at the pug like girl.

"Have you?" Draco asked and I blushed.

"No, but I have read many books about it."

"Are you talking about those romance novels that older women read?" Theo bluntly asked and my face heated up even more. "You must be, they don't exactly make books on love."

"Some of them are well written." I defended.

"And some are just pure smut." Theo shot back.

"How would you know mate?" Draco asked, looking at Theo.

He flushed bright red. "Mum used to read them."

"Wasn't satisfied enough by your dad?" An older Slytherin asked, making the whole table laugh and Theo's face to get as red as a beet.

"Here are your class schedules." Snape interrupted the conversation, a deep scowl on his face. "In the future, please refrain from talking about satisfaction at the breakfast table." He handed me my schedule and gave me a pointed look.

"Sorry Professor." Snape walked away, still scowling.

"What class do you have first Hermione?" Daphne asked.

I looked down at the paper and almost smiled. "Double potions."

"How many classes are you taking this year?" Draco asked, peeking at my paper. "Blimey Hermione, only four classes?"

I nodded. "No electives for me." I smiled at the bummed expression of Draco, "I made a deal with the Headmaster, instead of electives I get to take four of the main classes.'

"But they are all double, and they are the same every day." Draco pointed out.

"Yes. It will help me catch up faster."

"Well I have potions as well, so I can walk with you." Draco offered.

"Sure. I think the potions classroom is the only one I actually know how to find." I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, someone will have to have at least one class with you at all times," Draco reassured and I smiled at him.

"Great, well we better get going." I stood up.

"You barely ate anything," Daphne replied, looking down at my untouched food.

"I'm too excited to eat." I grabbed Draco's hand. "Let's go."

"Hey, I was still eating!" He complained.

"I'm sure you ate enough. Was that the third or fourth plate?" I asked, laughing.

"Fine, but you better let me eat more at lunch. We have defense together afterward."

"Deal." I chuckled as his expression perked up.

When we arrived for potions, I was shocked to see not many students in the class. Draco explained they had an exam called the O.W.L.S and Snape only accepted people who got an A or above. Not many people did apparently. The first hour of potions we brewed a simple draught, to make sure we didn't forget everything over the summer. After the hour was up, everybody left and I was alone with Snape. He explained no one else in the school has double potions so every day after the first hour was over it was going to be one on one. The thought made me giddy, I had missed making potions with him over summer and now I got to do it again.

Once again I was astounded by the lack of emotion on Snape's face. It always seemed to have a sneer in place, even when he was praising someone- not that he praised people often, it seemed. "What are we making today Professor?"

Snape looked up from the paperwork on his desk, eyebrows rose in what I assume was surprise. Did he forget I was here already? He cleared his throat and rummaged through the papers on his desk. "I have permission to teach N.E.W.T level potions Miss. Potter. You will need them for next year, assuming you will want to continue potions."

I nodded eagerly, throwing my hair into a quick ponytail. "Ready when you are Professor."

Snape stared at me for a moment before clearing his throat once again. "Er.. right." He picked up a piece of paper and held it out. I grabbed it, a little confused by how he was acting. "Before you can become a master at potions, you must learn to prepare ingredients the proper way."

I stared down at the paper, disappointed. I wasn't going to be starting on potions anytime soon it would seem. "Yes, sir." The list was unusually long, probably would take months to master all of it.

"Well get started." He demanded when I just stood there.

I nodded and grabbed the first few ingredients on the list- Aconite, African Red Pepper and Angel's Trumpet. I started with the pepper, I had to prepare it three different ways. I sighed as I began to slice the pepper into four parts. Removing the seeds I then began slicing the pepper in tiny lines, each one the same width and length. When the hour was up I was just about to start Angel's Trumpet when Snape came over and inspected the ingredients.

"Not bad," He said. "Although you will have to redo the Aconite, half of it is uneven. The pepper, however, is perfect. You can scratch it off you list." He flicked his wand and the ingredients disappeared from the table. "If you would like you can also practice outside of class. I am sure your _godfather-"_ Snape sneered on the word. "-would buy you the right materials."

I nodded. "Thank you, Sir." I gathered up my stuff and left the room.

"Hermione!" I turned around to see Theo running up to me. He stopped beside me, panting lightly. "Thought I would walk with you to Runes. Malfoy said you didn't really know here the classes were."

I grinned at him, linking my arm through his. "How sweet, thanks, Theo."

Theo flushed but smiled at me. "No problem. I was just coming out of the dorms. I don't really have a class."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I was planning on taking Divination, but father said I would not need that swil once I graduate so now I have a free period."

I scrunched my nose. "I tend to agree with your father. That professor I hear is complete rubbish. Why Dumbledore would want to hire her is beyond me."

Theo shrugged. "Who knows what that git is thinking." He chuckled at my shocked look. "This may come as a surprise, but not everyone hero worships Dumbledore as much as the Gryffindors do."

"I have noticed that Harry tends to talk about him a lot. Over the summer he wouldn't stop talking about him. I've met him a couple times, but he doesn't seem all that great to me."

"That is probably why the hat put you in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor." Theo laughed loudly, his laugh echoing down the empty hallway.

"The hat wasn't really sure what house to put me in, to be honest. It said I would be great in all the houses, I even asked to be Gryffindor, but he chose Slytherin."

"Maybe he saw your sneaky nature." Theo wagged his eyebrows suggestively making me laugh.

"I doubt that. I don't know what that hat was thinking. I'm just glad I wasn't completely shunned because of my last name."

"Speaking of which, I noticed you and Potter look alike." I tensed at his words, oh Merlin. Did he figure it out? "I didn't know cousins could resemble each other so much."

I shrugged stiffly. "I am not sure how the whole gene thing works Theo."

We stopped in front of the door. "Here we are." I sagged in relief as I pushed my way through the large doors. We were late, Theo used me as an excuse and the professor seemed to buy it. I sat next to him and I listened to the Professor with rapt attention. This year was going to be awesome. I jumped when I felt something touch my leg, I looked down to see a tiny little snake curling around my leg. I stifled the urge to scream, mentally yelling at the snake to leave. Of course, it just stayed where it was, I looked back up at the professor and tried to forget about the snake. I'll remove it once class was over, I just really hope it wasn't poisonous. This was going to be a long two hours.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the little cutoff. Just didn't want this chapter to go on and on. I will continue it in the next chapter. As always please review, I would love to hear from you. Until next time…**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hermione_

The first hour of class finally came to a close, and I breathed a sigh of relief as everyone gathered their belongings and made for the door. I don't think they would have reacted all that well to seeing a snake. I was barely handling it, I loved snakes but the passed hour all I was thinking about was what would happen if it bit me. I said a rushed good bye to Theo and carefully pushed myself back on the chair so I could see the snake better. It was beautiful and bright, black scaly skin with orange and yellow diamond patterns. It was about a foot and a half long, probably still a baby.

"Why would you choose me to wrap around when there were so many other bodies around?" I muttered to the snake, who just wrapped around me tighter in answer.

"Miss. Potter." I looked up to see the professor eyeing me curiously. "I would like to see your knowledge on runes so I can prepare what to teach you."

"Of course Professor." He handed me a booklet and walked towards the door.

"I will be back, do try to behave yourself Miss. Potter."

I flushed at his meaning and nodded. "Yes, sir." He left and my head turned back to the sleeping snake. Once again confused why it chose me. Sighing, I shook my head and figured I would never get the answer, I grabbed my bag and dumped all the contents out. Before coming to school, I came across a very useful spell that made my bag bigger then what it should be. I was able to fit my whole life into the bag. Pulling out a blanket I set it on the table and transfigured it into a cage, the holes big enough for the snake to crawl out of.

Next, I grabbed a smaller blanket and put it in the bottom of the cage, then I cast a warming charm. Grinning proudly, I gently grabbed the snake by the head so it wouldn't bite out of fear, I coaxed him into the cage. "There you go little guy, all nice and warm for you." The snake stared at me for several long moments before curling into itself and then laid still. "I guess you like it. I am not sure if you understand what I am saying, but I am not going to keep you locked up, the holes in this cage are big enough if you ever want to get out." I chuckled to myself at the absurdity of the situation, I was talking to a snake for crying out loud. "I'm going to put you in my bag, if you do leave, please don't bite me." The snake didn't answer.

I shoved everything back into my bag and then got to work on the booklet. By the time the Professor returned, the hour was up and I was halfway through the book. He examined the pages I completed and nodded. "You can finish this tomorrow."

"Am I doing it all right, sir?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. Everything seems to be correct. I'll look at it in more detail when you are finished."

"Bye." I waved and headed out the door.

I bumped into Harry on my way out, both of us crashing to the floor. Harry opened his mouth to yell, but closed it again once he saw me. "Hermione, sorry about that." He helped me to my feet.

"No worries." I reassured him, brushing myself off. "What's the hurry?"

Harry shrugged and gave me a sheepish smile, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just hungry."

Harry was such a bad liar, "If you say so. Walk with me to the Great Hall?"

"Sure." We started walking towards the hall. "How are you first day of classes, anything interesting happen?"

I thought about the snake that was now sleeping in my bag, "Nope, nothing at all. I like my classes. People treat me a lot better here."

Harry grimaced. "I can't imagine the Slytherins being nice."

"I really don't understand this feud your house and mine have."

Harry shrugged. "It's a complicated history I guess."

"Maybe the library will have information about it." I mused.

Harry grinned at me. "Always the bookworm. How we are related is beyond me."

I gave an un-lady like snort, "Just because we are twins doesn't mean we are identical in every way."

"And I thank God every day for that." Harry joked. "Although I wouldn't have minded some of your brains."

"From what I hear you are an amazing duelist."

Harry blushed. "Not much I can really do with that."

We arrived at the Great Hall and I waved good bye to Harry before making my way to the Slytherin table, sitting between Draco and Blaise. "Hey."

"Hey Hermione, how was classes?" Draco asked as I filled my plate.

"A lot more interesting than Muggle studies."

Draco laughed. "I suppose that's true."

"Not all muggle contraptions are bad." Theo piped up.

"Like what?" Draco sneered.

Theo blushed as all eyes turned towards him. "Well.. er… the theaters are pretty cool."

"Theater?" Blaise asked.

"It's where muggles go to watch movies." At their blank expressions, I sighed. "It's like moving pictures."

Draco grimaced. "I don't see the appeal." He shook his head, throwing a piece of bread into his mouth. "Your going to like Defense."

"I am?" I asked amused.

"Yes, we learn about all types of dark magic."

"I thought the purpose of the lesson was to learn how to defend yourself against the dark arts."

"Yeah, that is the main purpose." Draco shrugged. "But for us it's like a guide book."

"Guide book?" I was confused, maybe it was true what Harry and Ron told me over the summer.

"Well most of the dark wizards in history came from Slytherin."

"I don't see your point." I argued. "Anyone can become a dark wizard or witch. It has nothing to do with what house they were in, just the choices they make in life."

"Technically that's true Hermione, but most of them came from Slytherin."

"So just cause I am in Slytherin, everyone believes I will become a dark witch?"

"Pretty much."

"How disgusting." I muttered.

Draco grinned. "You are only going to be here for another year after this one Hermione. You won't be able to change hundreds of years of proof in that time."

I looked up at Draco stunned. "How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"You may have been sorted into Slytherin, but your a Gryffindor through and through." Draco answered laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Ready to go to Defense?"

"Sure." Draco pushed his plate away and got up from the table. "Guys coming with?"

"You two go ahead." Daphne answered.

We said good bye and I followed Draco the Defense classroom. I've never been completely alone with Draco before and it made me nervous. All the information I received over the summer about him has me on edge no matter how wrong some of their assumptions are. Harry commented that Draco looked a little off yesterday, that he looked terrified about something. I couldn't tell the difference, Draco always seemed to have the same cold looking facade he always had.

"Draco, what's your family like?" I asked.

"My family?" He shrugged. "The Malfoy's are a very proud and arrogant bunch. My mum is actually Sirius Black's cousin, so she is not as heartless."

"And your dad?"

"He is never happy." Draco muttered.

"I never knew my parents." I replied.

"Sometimes I wonder if I would have been better off without them."

"Don't think like that, I am sure your parents love you."

"I am not so sure of that. I mean, maybe my mum does but my dad puts up with me cause I am the heir."

"Heir to what?"

"To the Malfoy name. Once my father dies, I inherit the houses, vaults, business."

"That sounds like a lot of pressure to put onto one kid."

"Well, as soon as I graduate I will be forced into an arranged marriage of my father's choosing."

My mouth fell open in shock. "You mean you don't even get to choose who you marry?"

"Of course not. All pureblood families are like that. They want to keep the heritage pure. Most purebloods marry relatives just to keep it pure."

"That is not pure at all." I scrunched my face up in disgust. "How do they expect to keep producing offspring with all this inbreeding?"

Draco shrugged. "Just the way it works Hermione."

"It's wrong. People should marry for love, not to strengthen their pockets."

"Nothing can be done about it." We stopped in front of a door. "Here we are."

"Great." I muttered, suddenly not as excited as I was.

"Thanks Hermione." Draco muttered as we walked in, I was about to ask him for what but he scurried off to his seat before I could open my mouth. I wasn't feeling the double Defense class today. On the positive side, Snape was teaching it today, saying the Professor wasn't here yet.

"Today we are going to be learning about the Unforgivables." The class groaned. "Yes, I know you learned this is fourth year, but it is always good to refresh."

"What else is there to learn Professor?" A girl asked.

Snape glared at the girl, "many things can be learned about one subject if one takes the time to research." He cleared his throat and returned glaring at the rest of the class. "As of right now, there really is no iron clad way to defend against these curses. It might even takes years to remedy the fact, but it all starts with trial and error."

A male raised his hand suddenly. "Are you saying that we are to research these curses and see if we can come up with a counter curse?"

"That is precisely what I am saying. I would like you to pair up in groups of four and five, pick a curse, and get to work. If you choose the killing curse, the best thing to try and come up with is some kind of shield, since we can't exactly test your theories on living things."

The students were actually excited and they all jumped up and formed their groups. I stood there, slightly dazed. Imagine someone actually coming up with a way to counter these horrible curses. My gaze traveled to Neville involuntarily, his parents who suffered from the crucio curse and were not pretty much living vegetables. To be able to stop that from happening to someone else, must be something he has wanted to do for years.

"Hermione?" I turned toward the voice to see Theo.

"Hey Theo."

"Apparently Snape is not very good at counting, we are the only two without a group."

I smiled at him. "Of course. You are one of the smartest people in school, you count as like three people yourself." He blushed. "We can partner up if you'd like. I would prefer a smaller group anyway." I leaned in and whispered. "I am kind of new to human interaction."

He smiled as he sat down beside me. "I am more antisocial. So which curse would you like to tackle?"

"I am not sure. I was leaning towards the killing curse, but crucio seems to be challenging one as well."

"Snape did say we would have until the rest of the year to work on it. Maybe we can do both."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "We could do both, I suppose. That's a lot of work, you sure you're up for it?"

He grinned at me, showing his perfect white teeth. "I think we can do it."

Snape came walking around to our table. "Ah, I figured it would be you two together." He sneered. "What have you decided to research?"

"Killing curse and crucio, sir." Theo answered.

"Why have you chosen two? I could see it if you were in a larger group but not just the two of you."

Theo shrugged. "We couldn't decide on one so we are doing both."

"I see." Was all he said and he was gone on to the next table.

"Do you know who are Defense professor is?" I asked Theo.

"I have no clue. I don't understand why he's late. It's only the first day of school."

I shrugged. "Maybe he decided to start on Monday."

"Possible."

"Now I am fairly new to these curses, I have been told about them, but nothing specific. So we should gather as much information as we possibly can before we try experimenting with spells."

"Good idea. I think there are some books back there." Theo pointed to an old looking book case. "I'll go check."

For the next hour, Theo and I poured through book after book, writing down anything resembling the curses. After the class was over Snape announced we would have to research this mostly on our own time, as there were other topics to go over for N.E.W.T.S, many of the students groaned while they left the class.

"Miss. Potter, I am not sure what your professor wants you to do for this next hour, so until he comes we will just practice your dueling skills."

"Yes sir." I packed all my books away, careful not to disturb the snake who was still sleeping. After I was done, Snape pushed the tables to the sides of the room.

"What are the first steps to a duel?"

"Um, first we bow." We bowed. "Then we take ten steps in the opposite direction." We did so. As soon as I turned around, Snape was already firing curses at me. I shrieked and flung to the right, throwing curses on my way down.

"You must remember that no one ever plays fair in a duel Hermione." Snape lectured. "In a real fight no one is going to stop fighting you just because you are a child."

"I know sir." I was panting now.

"You must always be on your guard, you must always know any curse so you know the counter curse." He started firing hexes my way, lecturing me when I couldn't answer a question and correcting me when I did something wrong. By the time the hour was over I was drenched in sweat and panting hard. "Good, so far. Keep memorizing spells Miss. Potter and maybe you will be as good as your brother."

"Is Harry really that good at fighting sir?"

Snape nodded, although it looked like it pained him to admit it. "He has to be for what's coming to him."

"Which would be what?"

"Has no one told you yet?"

"About what professor?" I asked, confused.

"Voldemort." At the name a shiver ran down my spine and my blood ran cold.

"Who is he?"

"Ask your brother." With that, Snape stormed out of the room and I made my way to my last class, stunned.

At dinner I made my way over to Harry, curious about who this Voldemort person was and furious that no one has told me about me. "Harry, can we talk?" He nodded. "In private?"

"Sure." He got up and followed me out of the hall. I pushed him into an empty classroom. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Who is Voldemort?" I asked and I watched as Harry's face visibly turned three shades whiter.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Does it matter?" I asked angrily. "I want to know."

Harry sighed. "He is the one who killed our parents Hermione." I gasped. "You see, he heard part of a prophecy about a boy born at the end of July who would be his downfall."

"Neville's birthday is at the end of July."

"Yes. Voldemort wasn't sure which one of us it was and for some reason he chose me."

"You?" I asked incredulously. "We are twins, how could he choose only one?"

"I am not sure about the whole story, but Sirius told me that you were kept a secret. It is very rare for a family to have twins, especially twins who both possess magic."

"So the population all thought you were the only Potter child alive." Harry nodded. "Where was I?"

Harry shrugged. "Sirius wouldn't tell me. Anyway, since year one I have been battling against Voldemort. Finally in fourth year, he finally came back and he has started gathering his army."

"Why doesn't Dumbledore stop him?"

"I recently learned that Voldemort created this thing called a horcrux. According to Dumbledore he believes he made seven of them. To create a horcrux one must commit murder, then his soul splits and he can then put that soul into an object or living thing. He did it seven times Hermione. In order to defeat Voldemort once and for all is to destroy every horcrux first."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" I asked.

"Dumbledore and I are going through Voldemort's memories to see if we can find them all. It's a slow process but we are getting somewhere."

"I see." I grabbed my head, a headache was forming. "I think I am going to bed, thank you for telling me."

"Hermione, wait." Harry called, but I didn't listen, I just kept running. Every time I see Harry fighting this Voldemort guy, all I see is death. And that terrified me more than anything.

No matter what I would protect my brother from this monster, even if that meant I had to die in his place.

 **A/N: Here is chapter ten. Sorry It took so long to update. I will try to update faster. As always review I would love to hear your thoughts. Until next time..**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hermione_

It was late November, Saturday, and all the students who could were down in Hogsmeade. Daphne and Draco tried to drag me along but I declined. Saying I still had homework to do, I had to do the same thing with Harry and Luna. Instead, I was sitting in the musty owlery, petting Hedwig who nipped my fingers lightly when I stopped. The Hogwarts library was impressive in its own way, but it mostly held books for educational purposes. I wanted to find out why I was turned into a secret. I wanted to know why no one knew where I was until I was dropped off at the Dursleys'. Asking Dumbledore didn't seem to be a wise idea, I seemed to get the chills every time I am in contact with the wizard.

I sighed and looked at the letter in my hand if anyone could tell me what I wanted to know it would be Sirius, but I was hesitant to send the letter. He could lie on a piece of paper, he couldn't lie to my face. I sighed again and ripped up the letter. Maybe Professor Lupin will tell me. I said good bye to Hedwig and made my way to Lupin's office. As usual, I found him hunched over his desk, his ratty robes swaying lightly on the floor. I cleared my throat and he looked up, giving me a curious glance before going back to the paper in front of him.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?" He asked politely.

I chewed my bottom lip thoughtfully. This man was close to my parents, maybe not as close as Sirius was, but close enough. The question was if he would tell me. "Harry told me something interesting a couple months ago. I tried to find the answer myself but the library doesn't really hold onto old papers."

Lupin looked up at me again, clearly uncomfortable. "What did Harry tell you?"

"I am sure Harry has told you all about it Lupin. I want to know why I wasn't living with my family. Why they chose to hide me like some dirty little secret."

"That is not my business to share Hermione. If Harry-"

"Harry knows?" I interrupted and Lupin nodded. "How long has he known?"

Lupin shrugged. "Since he went to go live with Sirius, I guess."

I turned around and stormed out of the room, furious. He knew and he lied to me. He lied right to my face. In my anger, I didn't notice the group of first years huddled in the corridor, so naturally, I ran into them. Several turned and looked down at me and then quickly turned back around. What was going on?I got up and pushed myself through the crowd and noticed a kid on the floor.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"The kid got beat up by a seven year Slytherin." A first year replied excitedly.

"What?" I growled. "What did he do to deserve that?"

"He bumped into him."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "Do you know who it was?"

The first year scrunched up their face in thought. "Marcus Flint."

Flint. Just the name makes me want to throw up. He reminded me of Dudley, arrogant, selfish, and thinks he is above any law. Draco told me Flint had to redo his seventh year because he failed his N.E.W.T.S. He lost any cred he had after that and now resorts to beating up first years to feel powerful. I went over to the first year on the floor, helping him stand up.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," I suggested.

"Get away from me snake." The boy hissed, sounding more snake like than me.

"I was trying to help." I defended.

"I don't need _your_ help." He snarled. "You will probably take me right back to Flint."

"I would never do such a thing," I replied angrily, here I was trying to help the boy and just cause I was a Slytherin he was refusing my help. Rudely, I might add.

"Hermione?" I looked up to see Harry and his little gang walking towards us and my anger instantly shifted to my brother.

"Fine, help yourself then." I spat at the first year, turned around and made my way to Harry. Harry saw my murderous look and turned, trying to run away and I threw a stunner his way. It would have been comical if I wasn't so furious.

"Slytherin on the rampage!" A first year yelled and they all took off in the opposite direction.

"What is your bloody problem?" Ron yelled at me.

"This is between me and Harry, stay out of it Weasley."

"It's only been a few months and she's already starting to act like a Slytherin. Attacking Harry for no reason." Ginny muttered.

I ignored her and grabbed Harry's still frozen arm and started dragging him down the hall. "If any of you follow us, I will hex you." I threatened.

I dragged Harry to an empty classroom, locking the door and putting a silencing charm on it. After I was satisfied we wouldn't be disturbed I turned back to Harry and released him from the spell. "Blimey Hermione, what's gotten into you?"

I glared at him. "You looked me right in the eye and you lied to me."

"What?"

"You told me I could trust you." My anger was dwindling, now all I felt was betrayed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. You can trust me."

"Then why did you lie?"

"What did I lie about?"

"You told me you had no idea why our parents kept you and sent me away!" I screamed I needed to get the anger back. Anger was better than tears.

Harry visibly paled. "It's not like Hermione. I just didn't want to hurt you."

I half sobbed and half laughed. "You weren't trying to hurt me? Lying to me hurt way worse than whatever you decided to keep to yourself."

Harry sighed, sitting down on a dusty desk, he looked up at me. "Sirius told me when I was in the third year. He wanted to tell me everything before he died."

"Died?"

Harry nodded. "Sirius was sent to Azkaban- a prison on an island with dementors as security- he was there for twelve years before he escaped. He was accused of giving up our parents that got them killed and killing Pettigrew. Anyway, the dementors were at Hogwarts, looking for him so Sirius started babbling, thinking he was going to die."Harry sighed again. "He told me quite a few things, one of those was the story of a twin sister who my parents put into hiding."

"Why would they do that?" I asked quietly.

Harry looked extremely uncomfortable, squirming in his seat. "Our parents didn't want to Hermione. They wanted to keep you with us but Dumbledore convinced them that it would be safer for all of us if you were gone. Hidden from Voldemort. Safe."

"Dumbledore." I spat venomously. "Looks like all Dumbledore wanted to do was make sure Voldemort picked you to fulfill the prophecy."

"Dumbledore would never do that Hermione."

"You may worship the git, but I don't. He is manipulating everyone, he probably even helped Voldemort become who he is." I argued.

"Hermione." Harry groaned, rubbing his temples. "Dumbledore is the leader of the light side, why would he do that?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? Power, fame or maybe he has a savior complex."

"You've been hanging around the Slytherins for too long."

I smirked at him. "It is my house after all."

"Doesn't mean you have to be as slimy." Harry quipped.

I rolled my eyes, "Anything else you wish to tell me?"

"I don't think so. That's pretty much all Sirius told me."

"Can I ask you a strange question?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

"Do you know if snakes like Slytherins or something?"

Harry scrunched his face in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"First day of class, a snake crawled up and curled around my leg. I put it in a cage after class, big enough for it to leave, but it hasn't yet."

"Can I see?" I shrugged and pulled the snake out of my bag carefully. Harry grabbed the cage and the snake started hissing violently. My mouth dropped open in shock as Harry started hissing back, I watched in amazement as Harry and the snake seemed to be talking. "Apparently you have found your familiar."

"Uhh… what?" I asked confused.

"Most magic folks have one. They create a special connection to an animal."

"I know what a familiar is Harry. What I want to know is how you know that?"

"I can talk to snakes." He replied nonchalantly like it was the most common thing in the world.

"You can talk to snakes?" I repeated. "You realize only Salazar Slytherin and his descendants could speak to snakes right?"

"I know. Voldemort is an heir of his, he can speak to them."

"That doesn't explain why you can."

"The theory is that when the killing curse rebounded off of me and killed Voldemort, some of his power transferred to me."

"So I can't talk to snakes?"

"Probably not." I was about to answer when the door suddenly burst open, revealing Dumbledore and Snape standing in the doorframe.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked confused.

"Are you all right Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Harry replied.

"Some students came to me and said you were being attacked."

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose that was the Weasleys?" I turned and glared at Harry. "And you wonder why I refuse to get along with the dunderheads."

Harry choked out a laugh while Dumbledore looked rather lost. "Why was the room warded?"

"I wanted to talk to my brother without people interrupting us."

"Severus, please take Hermione back to Slytherin. Harry, you and I have some things to talk about."

"Yes Professor." Harry handed my snake back and left the room, trailing after Dumbledore.

I looked over at Snape. "He reminds me of a puppy."

Snape's lips twitched. "Come along Hermione. I have better things to do on a Saturday then escorting you around the castle."

I grinned up at him, my eyes shining. "But I do so love our walks, Snape, they make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside."

Snape glared at me. "Keep it down or you're going to start unnecessary rumors."

I winked at him and took off down the hall. "You worry too much. It's Saturday, who would be roaming around the castle when they could be at Hogsmeade or in stuffing their faces?"

"You obviously don't worry enough, Hermione." Snape sneered.

I grabbed my chest and mock swooned. "When I hear my name from your lips it makes everything feel so right."

Snape rolled his eyes and stopped walking. "Silly girl, take yourself back to your dorm."

"Yes, sir!" I laughed, running away from the irate professor.

TLTLTL

* * *

 _Severus Snape_

I watched as Hermione skipped down the hall, not a care in the world. With the way the girls acts you wouldn't think she was brought up in some horrible environment. I watched her till she was gone from sight, and then I made my way to my private quarters. The Dark Lord wanted a word with me, keeping her from him was getting harder and harder. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about the vixen who so abruptly entered his life.

He sighed, throwing on his death eater robes before flooing to the _Leaky Cauldron_ , then apparating to Malfoy Manor. He entered the dining hall, following a house elf who looked close to keeling over. "Severus, how happy I am to see you." I mentally shuddered as Voldemort greeted me.

I bowed low. "My Lord."

"What news do you bring me?"

"All is quiet at the moment my Lord. The Order of the Phoneix has rendered useless at the moment, and Dumbledore seems to think Potter should learn Occulmency."

"And the students? Any potential characters I should know about?" My mind instantly went to Hermione, and I cursed myself for thinking about her now. I pushed her to the back of my mind but I was too late. "Who is she?"

I mentally cursed again, Dumbledore was going to kill me. "She's a promising student, my Lord. She is quite adept in all her classes, her grades rival those of Draco and Theo."

"I would like to meet her." He stared at me, his red eyes glowing darker. "Will that be a problem?"

I bowed low once again. "Forgive me my Lord, but she does not know who you are." At this Voldemort glared, urging me to explain myself before I was tortured. "She just recently came to Hogwarts."

"Recently. Why?"

"She was a late bloomer. She didn't show any signs of magic until her fifteenth birthday."

"Is she a mud-blood?"

"Half-blood my Lord," I answered through gritted teeth.

"Bring her to me, Severus. I will not ask again. I want to see her during the Christmas break."

I bowed. "Consider it done my Lord."

Voldemort nodded. "Good. You are dismissed."

I walked out of the room as fast as I could with out seeming like I was running away. Dumbledore and Potter were going to kill me. What am I suppose to tell Hermione? I just signed her death warrant. I sighed and apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron andflooed back to my private quarters. I need to report this to Dumbledore, but first I think a stiff drink is in order. Or maybe five.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is chapter eleven. What did you guys think? Did you see that little twist coming? As always read and review. Sorry for taking so long to update, but I was having trouble deciding if I should write the last part or not. Until next time…**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	12. Chapter 12

_Severus Snape_

"Why am I here Professor?" Harry asked, shooting glances between Dumbledore and me.

Dumbledore cleared his throat nervously. "It seems Voldemort has found out about Miss. Potter."

Harry's mouth fell open in shock. "Is she in danger?"

"Voldemort hasn't realized her last name is Potter." Harry visibly relaxed. "He wants to meet her and see if she would make a good death eater."

"That is even worse!" Harry stared at the Headmaster for a few moments, I could almost see the gears turning inside his head. "You want to use her another spy, don't you?"

As the two argued I zoned out to last night when I went to report my visit with the Dark Lord to Dumbledore.

* * *

 _I burst into the Headmaster's office, slightly drunk. I knew I shouldn't have had that sixth tumbler. I staggered to the chair and sat down heavily, Dumbledore watching me out of his half-moon spectacles, his eyes twinkling. I glared at the always twinkling headmaster._

" _I take it your visit didn't go well?"_

" _What do you think?" I growled._

" _Care to tell me what happened?"_

" _It's all that damn Potter's fault." I sneered, wishing I brought the alcohol with me._

" _What did Mister Potter do now?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes still twinkling._

" _Not him!" I screeched. "Hermione. The Dark Lord has found out about her, he wants to meet her during the break."_

 _Dumbledore patted his beard thoughtfully. "Having another death eater might not be so bad."_

" _Have you lost your damn mind?" I yelled angrily._

 _Dumbledore rose an eyebrow in surprise. "Do you feel something for this girl Severus?"_

" _Of course not." I spat quickly._

" _If there was another spy in his ranks, we would have a better chance of defeating him."_

" _Is there something you know that I don't about Hermione?" I asked, in my inebriated state I didn't notice the way my voice softened as I said her name._

 _Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course I do. Why do you think I convinced the Potters to put the girl in hiding? She is the key to this looming war. She might even be able to prevent it, and for that to happen, she has to become a death eater."_

" _And what happens to this plan if she finds the dark side too tempting?" I sneered._

" _You mean like you did?" I growled. "Then you will be there to guide her back Severus."_

" _Me?" I asked incredulously. "Why would the girl listen to a word I say?"_

 _Dumbledore's eyes shined brightly. "Haven't you noticed or are you too blind by your unrequited love to Lily?"_

" _What are you talking about old man?"_

" _Miss. Potter has a little crush on you."_

 _I snorted. "She does not. She just likes the knowledge I have."_

" _If you say so. I believe we should invite Mister Potter in here so we can see if he will agree to our plan."_

" _And Hermione? Shouldn't she have a say in this?"_

" _After we discuss it with her brother."_

"Severus?" I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Dumbledore standing there, his eyes still twinkling. "Harry here has agreed upon our plans, as long as Hermione agrees and will always be safe."

"That will not be a problem," I promised gruffly.

"Great!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Let us get Miss. Potter, shall we? We only have a couple weeks until the students depart for the break."

TLTLTL

* * *

 _Hermione Potter_

Being summoned to the Headmaster's office wasn't so much a surprise, I figured he would like to talk about the first year incident involving Flint. What surprised me was the fact that both Snape and Harry were sitting in the chairs across from his desk. All three looked up when I entered the room, making me extremely nervous.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" I asked formally.

"Have a seat Miss. Potter, we have something important to discuss."

"I did nothing to that kid! He's lying if he's saying otherwise." I yelled.

Dumbledore stared at me, confused. "What on Earth are you talking about?" I blushed.

"Nothing at all." I quickly sat down and bowed my head so they couldn't see my red face.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Your brother has informed us that he told you a little bit about Voldemort."

"Yes," I replied hesitantly, not really sure where he was going with this.

"Well, we have discovered that Voldemort has an interest in you. He has demanded you meet him during the break."

"W… what?" I stammered.

"Snape is a spy for me. That must never leave this room." I nodded. "Good, now Voldemort wants to meet you and see if he can recruit you as a new death eater. I believe it is a good idea-"

"Of course you do," I muttered darkly.

" _But_ , it is ultimately your choice."

"How is it my choice? If I don't agree to join Voldemort, he will kill me." I argued.

"It is your choice if you want to spy." Dumbledore clarified.

"Cause that is so much better." I grumbled.

"Professor Snape will protect you."

"How do you feel about this Harry?" I decided to ignore the Headmaster.

Harry shrugged. "It is up to you Hermione. I will support whatever decision you make."

"How brotherly of you." I sighed. I glanced over at Snape who refused to meet my eyes and then turned my direction back to Dumbledore. "I'll do it." Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him. "I am not doing this for you, nor will I report to you like some dog. I will tell Professor Snape or Harry what I have learned and they can report back to you."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "That is acceptable."

I stood up. "One more thing. If I have to put my life on the line I deserve an answer."

"To what?"

"Why you convinced my parents to send me away." With that, I stormed out of the room.

"Hermione, wait up!" I turned to see Harry and Snape coming out of the hidden stairwell leading to the Headmaster's office.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Are you OK?" Harry grinned.

"Yeah sure, I am just putting my fate into two power hungry monsters. What's not to be OK about?" I sneered and started walking away.

"You corrupted my sister." I heard Harry say to Snape as I turned the corner.

I made my way up to the astronomy tower, sitting on the ledge, I stared off into the distance. Looking for anything to jump out of the Forbidden Forest to keep my mind off what I had to do. I didn't hear anybody behind me as I was zoned out. So when a hand touched my shoulder I flinched and let out a high pitch squeal.

"Man, you are jumpy." A voice drawled. I turned around to see Draco standing there, wearing Muggle clothes of all things, of slacks and a tee.

"Dammit Draco, don't go sneaking up on people." I screeched.

"I said your name four times Hermione." He argued.

"Oh." I blushed, thankful for the blackness of night. "Sorry, was lost in my own little world."

"You do that a lot, you know," Draco observed.

"I hadn't noticed," I muttered, turning to look back out towards the black forest.

"I ran into Snape on the way here." Draco started casually as if talking about the weather. "He told me that Dark Lord is interested in you and that I will be seeing you a lot during the break."

"Yay me." I murmured. "Are you as annoying outside of school as you are inside school?"

Draco huffed. "I am not annoying. Besides I am like the only friend you have here. Especially since you hexed Flint earlier today."

I giggled at the memory. "The git deserved it."

"I am not defending the guy, but you really shouldn't have done it where everyone could see." Draco pointed out.

I shrugged. "Maybe not, but everyone was laughing by the time I left."

"All Slytherins pick on first years Hermione. It is like a right of passage."

"You didn't the see boy after Flint got done with him Draco." I shuddered at the memory. "He was inches away from death."

"Just remember Hermione. You need to pick your battles carefully." Draco stood up. "Walk with me back to the dorm?"

"Sure." He helped me up and we walked back to the dungeons.

A day before we were to leave for the break I was once again called to the Headmaster's office. Making sure I had everything packed that I didn't need I made my way there. Meeting Snape on my way, so we walked the rest of the way together. Rumors were bound to start now. I giggled at the thought of a furious Snape trying to track down the person who started said rumors. We arrived at the Headmasters and I was surprised to see Sirius had joined our a little group. Usually, it was just Snape, Dumbledore, Harry and I gathering to discuss what I should or shouldn't do.

"Sirius, What are you doing here?"

"She is my Goddaughter Snivvelus." Sirius sniffed haughtily.

"Don't be so rude Sirius." I reprimanded him.

"Did you figure out your animal Hermione?" He asked.

I nodded. "It took forever, but I was finally able to cast a Patronus." Of course, I wasn't about to tell them my happiest memory is of making potions with Snape. "It's a black panther."

Sirius' eyebrows rose in surprise. "That is a surprise. Figured it would be something more… cuddly."

"How insulting." I sneered. "Why are you here?"

"Dumbledore needed my permission for something."

"For what?" I asked.

Sirius ignored me and looked over at the Headmaster. "You didn't tell her yet?"

"I wasn't sure how she was going to react," Dumbledore answered.

"She is standing right here!" I stomped my foot.

"We thought it best for you to stay with Severus for the course of the break."

"What?" I shot a glare at Snape. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Dumbledore told me not to." Snape argued.

I rolled my eyes. "Lamest excuse ever." I sighed. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight." I nodded.

"I better go pack then."

Two hours later found me outside of Spinner's End. I was still angry with Snape so I decided to ignore him. Although Snape looked to be very nervous, and I couldn't figure out why. Snape led us up to a little run down shack at the end of the street. Snape lived here? Rundown was a nice word compared to what it really looked like. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for centuries. The roof was crumbling, paint peeling, it looked like it was about to collapse at any moment.

"It's a fixer upper." I started. "If you put a little love into it, I am sure it would look better than Malfoy Manor."

Snape rose a brow. "A little over the top, don't you think?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Not at all. Can it be my little pet project?" Snape looked horrified. "Before I found out I was a witch I really wanted to be an interior decorator."

Snape stared at me for a full minute before answering. "Fine. But some ground rules. No pink. Everything must be approved by me."

I pouted. "If I let you do that, the only color I would be putting on the wall would be black."

"Precisely."

I rolled my eyes. "Have a little faith in me, Snape."

"Pretty sure that is the reason why we are in this mess in the first place," Snape grumbled, letting me into his house.

"Oh boy." I whistled. "I got a lot of work to do. Good thing I have two weeks." I rolled up my sleeves. "Let's get started, yeah?" Snape muttered something under his breath but started to help. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is chapter 12. Two chapters in two days. Totally on a roll. My goal is to try and finish this before the fall. As I am starting school in the fall and I don't know if I will have a lot of time to do this. But I will try my best. Next chapter will be Hermione's pet project and be meeting Voldemort. Read and Review. I love to hear from you guys. Until next time.**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hermione_

"That is a horrendous color." Snape drawled. "If I wanted that color in my house I would have done it myself." We were sitting on his moldy couch, picking out color schemes.

"What is wrong with the color?" I asked frustrated. We have been doing this for the past three hours now and every color I picked he had some complaint about.

"It's not black." He answered stiffly and I rolled my eyes at him. "Obviously."

"Severus, you promised to trust me. I know what I am doing." I replied. "I also explained why we couldn't paint the whole house black."

He glared at me, which wasn't unusual. "Do tell."

"Seriously?" He just kept glaring at me and I sighed. "When this is all over, don't you want to come back to someplace you would be comfortable and safe?"

"I don't see why painting a house different colors would change that."

"I get that you don't have very fond memories of this place, so why don't you make new ones?"

He sighed. "Fine. Where should we start?"

I grinned at him and grabbed another color. "I think we should start with the living room, since it's the first place you see when you walk in."

He stared at the color in my hand, "You want that color?" He asked distastefully.

"What's wrong with Auburn?" I asked. "It's dark and it has a warm homey feeling."

He stared at me in disbelief. "I doubt the color makes much difference. What do you want me to do?"

"First, we need to get rid of all the furniture. We have to buy all new stuff, the stuff you have now is moldy and moth eaten, and since I am not of age yet, you will have to do it."

He pulled a wand out of his robe, it was sleek and white. "Here." He shoved it into my hand. "You can use this, the Ministry can not trace it."

I rose an eyebrow in question. "Whose was it?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "My mothers."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly use this..." I started to hand the wand back to him but he shook his head.

"She has no use of it now, I will do the living room, you can do the kitchen." He turned around and started shrinking everything he wanted to throw out, the only thing he didn't shrink was the bookshelf in the far corner.

"Severus, do you have a library?" I asked as I watched him work.

"I'm pretty sure there was one here at one time, but I don't know where." He answered, his back still turned away from me.

"I see." I grabbed a magazine out of my bag and threw it on the floor by his feet. "Last night I circled all the furniture and appliances that would go with the rest of the house. I need you to pick them up."

I didn't wait for an answer but made my way to the kitchen and started shrinking and putting the stuff into boxes. There really wasn't a whole lot in the kitchen, a few plates and utensils, a couple pots, a frying pan and two cups. Talk about the bare necessities. I moved on to the appliances, we turned the water and power off in the kitchen after we had showers. Of course this would take a lot longer if we didn't have magic. Snape came into the kitchen to inform me he was leaving and I was suddenly alone in the depressing little house.

I finished in the kitchen and made my way back to the living room, it wasn't so bad when all the furniture was out of it. I rolled up my sleeves and tied my hair back in a loose pony, then grabbed the book that would help me with my vision. I swished my borrowed wand and muttered _circumlinisti stibio_. I watched with wide eyes as the walls started painting themselves. Smiling to myself I turned my attention to the floor, once upon a time I imagined the wood flooring used to shine in the dim afternoon light, now it looked rotted and worn. With another wand flick and a mumbled _reponere,_ the wood smoothed itself out and started to shine like new.

Satisfied with myself I made my way back to the kitchen, replacing the tiles, cupboards and painted it a soft gray color. I decided to do the second floor last, it was a reasonable choice, I needed Snape's input for his bedroom and such. As I was making my way to the back of the house towards the bathroom I noticed something on one of the walls. There was a single portrait hanging on the wall, it was so out of place that it was practically screaming at me to investigate it further. It was a Muggle photograph of a man and woman and a small child that could be no one but Snape. This must have been taken when he was around four years old, his nose wasn't crooked in the picture and they actually looked pretty normal.

I removed the painting and put it on the floor gently and turned my attention back to the wall. I placed my hand on the wall and started moving my hand slowly, noticing that the wall was raised a few inches in places. Intrigued I grabbed my wand and started ripping away the already peeling wallpaper, I gasped as I spotted a door in the wall. I wonder if Snape knew about this? I shrugged and decided to go for it, who knew how long he was going to be and my curiosity could not wait for him to return.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and squealed at the voice, turning around and glaring at Snape. "You almost gave me a heart attack you jerk!"

He came closer, inspecting what I was staring at. "Is that a door?"

"You mean you didn't know this was here?" He shook his head. "Wanna check it out?"

"Even if I said no you would still go in there, wouldn't you?" I nodded. "Figures, let's go then." I was about to unlock the door when he stopped me again. "After we get back."

"Where are we going?"

"We have been invited to dinner by the Malfoy's."

"Oh, lovely." I muttered. "What does one wear to the Malfoy's for dinner?"

"Nothing you own." He eyed my Muggle shorts and tank top with distaste.

"So you expect me to go naked?" I asked.

"Of course not. Mrs. Malfoy will have something for you to wear."

I sighed. "No way of getting out of this is there?" He shook his head. "Of course not. Well let's go then, I will have to shower there, there is no water here."

He grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the front entrance, towards the fireplace I somehow missed before. He shoved me in, yelled out Malfoy Manor and I was gone. I stumbled out of the fireplace, barely keeping my balance. Muttering to myself I dusted the soot out of my clothes as I looked around, apparently I was in some kind of sitting room. Draco Malfoy sat in one of the chairs, scowling at me.

"You might want to move." He suggested, and before I could utter a reply something heavy fell on top of me, sending me crashing to the ground. "I did try to warn you."

"You stupid girl." I heard Snape grumble as he pushed off of me.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly. "I was disoriented for a second and Malfoy should have warned me sooner." I glowered at the boy who was smirking at me.

Snape ignored me and turned his glare towards Malfoy. "Where is your mother? She was suppose to meet us."

"She is waiting for Hermione." Malfoy answered. "I am suppose to show her the way."

Snape nodded and shoved me towards the blonde boy, "Go with him, I will see you shortly."

I stared at Snape, suddenly terrified. He was just going to leave me? Draco grabbed my arm, trying to get me to follow him, I shrieked and pulled my arm away from him. A shudder passed through me as my thoughts drifted back to my Muggle cousin. Malfoy and Snape shared a look I couldn't quite decipher and then Malfoy turned back to look at me, urging me to follow him. I gave one last hopeless glance at Snape before I followed after Malfoy.

* * *

 _Severus Snape_

I stared after the two teens as they left the room, confused. Hermione has never acted that way when Potter or even when I touched her, so why did she freak out as soon as Draco did? I will have to question Potter later, shaking my head I made my way towards Lucius' office. I knocked on the door and waited for the deep _enter_ before I entered the room. As usual, Lucius sat behind his desk, papers scattered everywhere and a glass of fire whiskey in his hand.

"Severus." Lucius greeted.

"Lucius." I nodded in return. "We are not having any unexpected company at this dinner, are we?"

"Like who?" Lucius raised a brow in curiosity.

"The Dark Lord perhaps?" I suggested.

"Worried?" Lucius smirked, looking all too much like his son.

"I have not properly prepared the girl for meeting him." I replied curtly. "The girl has no etiquette when it comes to social gatherings."

"Indeed? Cissa will love her then." Lucius answered sarcastically. "The Dark Lord will not be attending this evening."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I would not want her to embarrass me."

Lucius stared at me, his eyes narrowing. "Indeed."

"Shall we go?" I asked irritably.

"Of course."

I nodded and we both walked out of the office, making our way to the dining hall. Lucius filling in the silence with idle chatter. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _Hermione_

"Thank you Draco, I can take it from here." A woman with blonde hair and a cold face spoke from a doorway, I assumed she was Mrs. Malfoy.

"Mother, this is Hermione." He introduced. "Hermione, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." I did a little curtsy, a blush coming to my face. This woman was not someone you wanted to cross. Malfoy looked at me curiously before shrugging and running away.

I stood there nervously as her cold blue eyes wandered up and down my body, trying to stifle the shudders that wracked my body. She sneered and ushered me into the bedroom. "Strip, take a shower. You positively reek." She ordered me, pointing to the door I assumed was the bathroom.

"Yes Ma'am." I squeaked and hurriedly made my way there, shutting the door quickly behind me.

"Make it quick, our guests will be arriving shortly."

"OK." I stripped quickly and jumped into the overly huge shower. Washing myself as fast as I could, when I was done I shut the water off and grabbed a towel. I let out a small moan as I wrapped the towel around me. It felt so soft and fluffy, almost like a cloud.

"Hurry up." She demanded from the other side of the door.

I jumped up, startled. I came out of the bathroom and she pointed to a chair, I obediently sat down and kept my mouth shut. She started with my hair, muttering about what a hopeless cause it was. I resigned myself to the torture of brushing my hair. Instead she grabbed her hand, did a few little flicks, a few muttered spells and my hair was now falling down my back in elegant waves. I stared transfixed, my hair has never been that tame before. I wonder if she would show me the spells?

She spun me away from the mirror so she could see my face better. She repeated her muttering of spells and wand flicking, after a minute she was done. She laid her wand down and went to the bed, pulling a dress off of it.

"Am I going to wear that?" I squeaked in horror.

She glared at me. "Don't be stupid, of course you are. You have to look presentable."

"I have never worn anything like that before." I confessed.

She grinned, but it wasn't happy, it looked more… feral. "Perfect time to start. Come here." I walked over to her slowly, and she sighed. "Now." I moved more quickly, terrified of this woman.

She slipped the dress over my head, turned me around and did up the zipper. She handed me a pair of white gloves that went all the way up to my elbow and I slipped them one. "All done." She smirked, proud of her work.

She shoved me towards the full length mirror and I gasped loudly at my reflection. I didn't look like me anymore, I looked like a princess from those fairy tale books I read when I was younger. The bodice of the dress was tight fitted, showing off my curves while the skirt was poofy and reached all the down to the floor, the color of the dress was a dark blue, reminding me of the night sky. I felt like I was in the 18th century. My eyes widened in horror as I watch Mrs. Malfoy come over with a pair of stilettos.

"I am not wearing those." I warned.

She rose a perfect brow in surprise. "You can not wear a dress with out heels Hermione."

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked, eyeing the 4 inches of heel distastefully.

"You have never worn heels?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, surprised.

"Never had to before." I shrugged.

She sighed, obviously agitated. "Severus you blithering idiot." I snorted, trying to stifle the laughter that erupted from me. "Put them on girl. I will enchant them so you won't fall to your death."

"Erm.. thanks, I think." I slid into the shoes, scrunching my nose in disgust as I felt my toes squish painfully together.

"You get used to it." Mrs. Malfoy said simply, after seeing my expression.

"If you say so." I muttered.

"Walk to the door and back, I need to see what kind of charms I need to add." She ordered and I, of course, obliged. Halfway through the walk, I fell flat on my face, groaning as I sat up. "More than I thought." She muttered and I glared at her. "One more thing." She grabbed a box off the table. "I know you are not a Malfoy, but with your neck so exposed, you need something to cover it."

She opened the box and inside was a simple necklace of gold, with a large diamond heart in the center of it. "Wow, it's beautiful." I looked up at her, terrified. "I couldn't possibly wear that."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, and I had to stifle my surprise at how genuine it looked. "Think of it as a present for your missed birthday."

"Wait.. what?" I asked, stunned. "You're giving this to me?" She nodded. "Why?"

She gave me a sly smile. "Reasons." She took the necklace out of the box and placed it around my neck. "You truly are a beautiful girl Hermione." She praised.

My cheeks flushed red. "Erm.. thanks."

"Shall we go then? I am sure the others have arrived by now." I nodded and we made our way out the door. We finally reached the stairs and I seen Mr. Malfoy and Snape both standing there. Both men stared up at us with mouths wide open and I had to stifle my laugh as Mrs. Malfoy beamed proudly. She helped me down the stairs and then handed me off to Snape.

"You," He whispered into my ear. "Look absolutely stunning. No one will be able to keep their eyes off you."

My face heated up once again, "Thanks." I muttered, not really sure what else to say.

Snape led me into the dining hall and I sucked in a breath quickly at the numerous amount of people crowding in the hall. I stared up at Snape, horrified, only to see he looked surprised as well. "That damn Malfoy." He whispered harshly. "Don't leave my side tonight Hermione."

"OK." I nodded.

"May I present to you Lord Voldemort!" Someone yelled into the room, and as one everyone turned in the direction we were standing. I froze at the name, my heartbeat racing. I was not ready for this. I slowly turned around to see the most terrifying things I have ever seen in my life. I had to swallow the scream that bubbled up inside me. Voldemort's red snake like eyes bore into mine, with an evil smirk on his face.

"You must be Hermione." He spoke quietly, but every word felt like he was physically touching me.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for chapter 13. Quite a lot of mysteries in this one. How will Hermione handle her early meeting with Voldemort? And what is behind the secret door Hermione found in Snape's home? Keep reading to find out. As always, read and review please. I love to hear from you. Until next time…**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	14. Chapter 14

_Harry Potter_

"Harry, would you stop pacing?" Ron grumbled from his spot on Harry's bed. "You're making me dizzy."

"Then stop watching me." Harry snapped.

"She's only been gone two days, mate." Ron tried to console him. "Dumbledore promised she would be safe."

He glared at the red head on his bed. "Dumbledore is the reason why she is there, to begin with." He growled.

"You can't blame Dumbledore for Snape's mistake Harry." Ginny retorted, she was leaning against Harry's desk, her arms folded across her chest. She was getting tired of Harry's attention is only on the girl.

"She's right." Ron stated, "Snape was the one who made you-know-who aware of Hermione. Why do you suppose he was thinking about her anyway?"

Harry shuddered, he had an idea, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. He wanted his theory to be wrong. "I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

Sirius poked his head into the room. "Dinner is ready pups." He announced cheerily, not noticing the tension in the room.

"Coming." All three replied in unison.

"She will be fine Harry. You will see her in a week." Ginny comforted him, grabbing his hand.

Harry grimaced and removed his hand from Ginny's. "Thanks, Gin." He mumbled.

They made their way downstairs, Harry placing himself beside Sirius as usual while the youngest Weasley's sat beside their dad. "Eat up, dears," Molly ordered. "You need your strength."

Harry stifled the urge to roll his eyes. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, this looks great."

The kitchen was silent except for the scraping of silverware on plates. The silence was stifling, but no one knew what to say to break it. Harry moved his food from one end of his plate to the other, not really hungry. "Should we go work on our project when we are done?" Sirius asked, looking pointedly at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Sure." He pushed his plate away. "I'll meet you in your room. Thank you for the meal, excuse me." He pushed away from the table and made his way back upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Mr. Weasley asked his son.

Ron shrugged. "He's worried about Hermione."

"She's only been gone two days." Mr. Weasley stated.

"She is his sister," Sirius replied, rolling his eyes. "If it was one of your family, you would be acting the same way."

"Dumbledore promised she would be safe." Mr. Weasley said. "Dumbledore has never been wrong before."

Sirius rose a brow in disbelief. "Really? Never?" Sirius shook his head. "Pathetic. Excuse me." Sirius huffed and made his way upstairs.

* * *

 _Severus Snape_

Hermione gave a wobbly curtsy to the Dark Lord. "Good evening my Lord, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Voldemort smirked, looking over at me. "Caught yourself a polite little pet, haven't you."

"Of course my Lord," I replied through clenched teeth.

"Do you mind if I take your pet for awhile?" Voldemort asked.

"You may, my Lord." Hermione gave me a petrified glance before taking Voldemort's arm, letting him lead her away. I made my way to Malfoy, dragging him out of the room.

"What the hell?" I growled. "I thought you said he wasn't coming."

Malfoy shrugged. "He said he was not attending. I guess he changed his mind."

"I have had no time to prep Hermione." I seethed.

"She will be fine. You said she was a smart girl, she will mind her manners." Malfoy replied.

"If he looks into her mind, everything will be over." I glared at Malfoy, trying to make him understand.

Malfoy instantly paled. "You mean, she knows?"

She didn't actually know about Malfoy, but he didn't need to know that. "Of course."

Malfoy swallowed the lump in his throat, then pulled something out of his pocket. He handed it over to me and I noticed it was a plain silver ring. I looked over at him curiously. "For the girl. I was going to use it on Draco, but I believe she needs it more. It will temporarily get rid of all her memories concerning anything that would make as suspicious to him."

I nodded. "Thanks." I went back into the hall and noticed Hermione still hanging off of Voldemort, surrounded by plenty of people. How was I going to slip this onto her hand?

* * *

 _Hermione_

"No need to be nervous, we are all friends here." Voldemort smiled as he led me towards a group of men.

"I am not nervous my Lord." I lied and he looked at me before chuckling. "OK, I am nervous, but I think you revel in my fear."

He stopped abruptly, making me trip over my feet. "You better watch that tongue of yours." He hissed in my ear, making a shiver run down my spine.

"I am merely being honest, my Lord," I replied with a smile on my face. "I mean no disrespect, but I do not see the point in hiding behind false words."

He glared at me for a moment, before grinning widely. I fought hard to keep the bile from rising, he looked ever more grotesque than before. Noses definitely come a long way of making up one's face. "I think I'm going to like you around Miss. Hermione."

"I'm glad, my Lord. May I ask why?" I asked as we started moving again.

"You're terrified of me… don't deny it, I can see it in your eyes." I had opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me with a look. "You're terrified of me but yet you still speak your mind regardless of the consequences. Many of my followers are the opposite, they fear me and they grovel at my feet hoping I won't punish them." He gave an evil chuckle, we finally made it to the group of men. "Gentlemen." He greeted.

"My Lord." They all replied, but their eyes were focused on me.

"This is Miss. Hermione, she is a student at Hogwarts." Voldemort introduced me.

"Oh?" Asked a gentleman who was a few inches taller than the rest, with black hair, a large bulbous nose, thin lips and brown eyes that seemed to squint constantly. "I don't remember ever seeing you before."

"Uh… I transferred just this year." I supplied.

"Which house were you sorted into?"

I rose a brow at the man, was he stupid or something? "Slytherin sir," I replied. "Obviously," I muttered so he wouldn't hear me but Voldemort did and he chuckled.

"Mr. Goyle." Ah, that explained so much. "She wouldn't be here if she was sorted into another house, I assure you."

Mr. Goyle's face turned red. "Of course."

Another man stepped closer to me, he was quite the stereotype for _tall, dark, and handsome_ , he reminded me of Sirius if Sirius acted like a Pureblood supremacist. "Nice to meet you, I am Mr. Rolfe." He grabbed my hand and I flinched. He ignored my discomfort and kissed me softly on my hand.

I pulled my hand away and discreetly wiped it on my gown. "Nice to meet you." He smiled, his eyes roaming hungrily over me and I stifled the urge to shiver.

Before anyone else could introduce themselves Snape showed up. "My Lord, if you don't mind if I still Hermione away for a dance?"

"If the lady so wishes." Voldemort redirected the question to me.

I stared at Voldemort for a minute, trying to decipher if he really wanted me to leave or not. When he nodded slightly I turned back towards Snape and smiled. "That sounds lovely." I grabbed his hand then looked back towards Voldemort. "I will save a dance for you, my Lord."

He didn't say anything and Snape led me to the dance floor. "Are you OK?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied just as quietly. "I thought I would have more time to prepare."

"So did I," Snape muttered angrily. "He does what he pleases though. Did he say anything to you? Did he try to read your mind?"

My eyes widened in horror as I looked at him. "Read my mind? I wasn't aware that was a thing."

Snape sighed. "Of course nobody told you." He showed me the ring in his hand and I gasped. "Oh relax, I am not proposing. Malfoy charmed this ring for Draco, but we need it more for you."

"What does it do?"

"It erases your memory of anything that would incriminate us in any way." He slid it onto my middle finger. "Once it is removed you will remember everything again."

"I can't wear this all the time." I pointed out.

"No, you can't." Snape agreed. "It's just until you learn Occlumency."

"Right, of course," I muttered. Snape twirled me out, and the klutz I am, I slipped out of his grasp and tumbled right into Voldemort. My cheeks reddened when I felt his arms encircle me. "S..sorry."

Voldemort grinned, amusement dancing in his red eyes. "If you wanted to dance with me, all you had to do was ask."

I rolled my eyes and tried to escape his grasp but he held on tightly, bringing me closer. I could feel eyes burning into my skull. "My Lord, I would love to dance with you." I murmured.

He led me to the dance floor, holding my waist tightly. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. Voldemort may be the vilest creature on Earth, but he would not try anything inappropriate with so many people watching. I found Snape in the crowd, my eyes pleading with his, but I knew he couldn't do anything. Voldemort pulled me closer, I could feel his body vibrating with contained laughter and I looked up at him curiously.

"Someone seems to be jealous of our closeness." He stated.

"What? Who?" I asked, not daring to look around again.

"I must say, Miss. Hermione, you are the Belle of this ball." Voldemort purred and I stifled the urge to gag.

"Thank you, My Lord." After the song was finished Voldemort left me standing the middle of the dance floor, Snape taking his place instantly. "I need a drink."

He nodded and led us towards a table in the back of the room, grabbing two flutes of champagne. "Don't tell your brother." He muttered. I chuckled as I took a large swallow of the creamy, delicious drink. "Oh no." Snape suddenly groaned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Trouble." I had no time to reply as suddenly as a psychotic looking woman was in my face.

"You better watch yourself, girl!" The woman growled, backing away slightly. I looked up at the woman, she looked to be the same height I was, but that was the only similarity. Her black curls seemed to have exploded on her head, moving in every direction, she was rather pale and skinny and her brown eyes were wide and crazy with a hint of fear. "The Dark Lord is mine!"

I blinked up at the woman in confusion. "Umm… what?"

"Bellatrix, it is time for you to go," Snape demanded angrily.

"You do not get to order me Halfblood." She snarled, then turned back to me. "I am the Dark Lord's favorite and you are nothing but the scum he steps on."

"Bella.." The cold angry voice of Voldemort appeared behind her and I watched in morbid fascination as she went from crazy psycho to terrified in a matter of seconds.

"My Lord." Bellatrix groveled, bowing so low I thought her face was going to go through the floor.

"I do not appreciate you insulting my guests, Bella," Voldemort warned.

"I am sorry my Lord, I just wanted her to know her place," Bellatrix whined.

"Do I have to remind you of yours?" He snarled angrily. "Her place is where I say it is."

"Of course, I'm sorry my Lord." Bellatrix smashed her face harder into the ground.

"My apologies Miss. Hermione." It took me a second to realize he was talking to me and I had to drag my eyes away from the pathetic woman on the floor and look up at Voldemort.

"No reason to apologize, my Lord." I smiled at him. "Would it be alright for Snape and I leave? I am rather tired."

Voldemort nodded his head slightly. "You may. I would like to see you tomorrow if it is not too much trouble."

"Of course, my Lord. Until tomorrow then." I grabbed Snape's hand and we walked briskly out of the room, once in the hall we made a run for the room we arrived in. Once there, Snape pulled off the ring and put it on the mantel before joining me in the fire place. "Spinner's End!" He yelled and we disappeared in a whoosh of green smoke.

We both tumbled out of the fireplace, me landing on Snape as he landed on his back. We stared at each other before we let out nervous giggles, happy to be away from him. A loud noise startled us and we looked up to see Dumbledore and Harry sitting on the floor. Dumbledore was smiling with that stupid knowing twinkle while Harry just looked pissed off.

"I love what you have done with the place, Severus." Dumbledore waved a hand, indicating the house.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled, pushing me off him and standing up, then grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet.

"Mr. Potter was worried about his sister."

"So you brought him to my house?" Snape snapped. "How foolish are you old man?"

"Don't be mad at him Professor. I begged for him to bring me here." Harry stood up and made his way over to me, looking me up and down. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"Apparently, a dinner invitation to the Malfoy's means a full on ball." I glanced over at Snape horrified. "We left before we even had dinner."

"The Dark Lord permitted us to leave." Snape waved my comment away. "I will talk to Lucius later and explain what happened."

Harry's eyes widened. "You met _him_ already?"

I shrugged. "Couldn't be helped."

"Did he penetrate your mind?" Dumbledore asked.

I scowled at the headmaster. "You make it sound so dirty. No, he didn't look inside my head."

Dumbledore looked at Snape. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Maybe he found her interesting?" Snape suggested. "He wants to speak to her tomorrow."

"To join?" Harry asked.

"I won't know until tomorrow." Snape sneered at the boy.

Dumbledore rubbed his beard thoughtfully, sitting back down on the hard floor. "That is not a sufficent time for her to learn Occlumency."

I tuned him and Snape out, turning my attention back to Harry. "I was worried about you." He confessed.

"I've only been gone two days Harry." I pointed out.

He sighed, "Fifteen years we have been apart Hermione. I barely see you at school and now you're joining the Death Eater ranks. You're my sister, I am supposed to be protecting you."

I gave him a small smile. "Have you been able to master you animagus form?"

He glared at my abrupt change of subject but let it slide. "Yes. Did you?"

I shrugged. "Haven't really had time to practice lately." I waved my hand around the room. "I've been busy."

"I can't believe Snape let you do this to his house."

"I can be rather persuasive." I grinned up at him.

"Come, Harry, I must get you back now," Dumbledore announced.

"Yes, sir." He wrapped his arms around me and I winced slightly at his touch. "Be careful."

"Of course." I walked out of his grasp and pushed him towards Dumbledore. "Safe travels. Give my love to Sirius."

They both entered the fire place and disappeared in a flash of green fire. Snape sighed and made his way up to the second floor when he realized I wasn't following he turned around and stared at me. "Are you coming?"

I shook my head in the negative. "No, I am going to get out of this dress and I think I am going to finish the living room and kitchen."

"Don't stay up too late."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted, earning a glare from him. He continued up the stairs and disappeared from sight. I slipped out of the dress, relieved to finally be out of it and back into my Muggle clothes. I convinced Mrs. Malfoy to let me keep them on. I pulled my hair into a pony and got down to work.

* * *

 _Voldemort_

"Did you enjoy yourself, my Lord?" Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort sat in the former's office, each holding a tumbler of fire whiskey.

"Indeed I did." Voldemort acknowledged. "Miss. Hermione is quite intriguing."

"What do you mean?"

"She fears me but she still bold and honest." Voldemort glanced over at Lucius. "I could not enter her mind at all."

Lucius' mouth fell open in surprise. "Really? How is that possible?"

"I am not sure, but I intend to find out," Voldemort replied, and Lucius stared at him in shock. The Dark Lord sounded… excited. "Your son wanted to join my ranks as well, right?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, my Lord. Only if you find him worthy of joining your cause."

Voldemort rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I would like to speak to him, if I may."

"Of course." Lucius got up and stalked towards the door. Opening it, he revealed a very red faced Draco. "Were you listening?"

"No Father." Draco lied. "I had too much to drink and I was on my way to my room."

Lucius looked skeptical but let it slide. "The Dark Lord would like a word with you."

Draco swallowed fearfully as Lucius pushed him into the room, leaving Draco and Voldemort alone. "My Lord." Draco bowed timidly.

"Sit down Draco and let us have a chat." Voldemort smiled, making Draco inwardly cringe. He obeyed and sat in the chair he Father just left. "I hear you want to join the Death Eaters." Draco nodded. "Is this because your Father has pushed it on you, or do you actually support my cause?"

"I respect my Father and his decisions, but I also support your cause, my Lord," Draco answered stiffly.

"Excellent." Voldemort took a swig from his glass. "You are in the same year as Miss. Hermione, correct?" Draco nodded again, unsure of where he was going with this. "Do you think she would be a good addition to my ranks?"

Draco bit his lower lip thoughtfully, cursing Hermione as realized he picked up the habit from her. "I believe she would serve you well my Lord. She is intelligent and I believe she would offer alternate perspectives."

"Would you care to tell me why no one has told me her last name?"

Draco paled, why was he placed with the responsibility of telling him that? "She is Harry Potter's cousin my Lord."

"She is a Potter and no one thought to tell me this?" Voldemort shrieked angrily, making Draco shrink back in his chair.

"She is a Slytherin my Lord and she doesn't seem to be all that close to Potter."

"You are dismissed." Voldemort hissed. Draco jumped up and quickly left the room. Voldemort stared at the fire thoughtfully. "This could work in my favor." He smirked cruelly.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is chapter 14. I am sorry if Voldemort seems a little out of character, but I promise he is still evil and what not. Before he ripped his soul into seven tiny pieces, his younger self-was pretty charming. Anyway, I decided to put the secret room in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, this is a long one. Read and Review, I always appreciate your input. Until next time…**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hermione_

Snape found me the next morning splayed on the couch, legs dangling off the edge and drool hanging from my mouth. "Hermione?" He said softly, trying to rouse me from my deep slumber. When I didn't answer he shook me lightly and I shrieked and jumped up, pointing my wand at him. "Relax, it's just me." He drawled in a bored tone.

I stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before I remembered where I was. "Stupid dream," I muttered. I gave Snape a smile. "Morning, sleep well?"

He rose a brow. "Bad dream?"

"Not at all." I defended, walking past him to the kitchen. I started making coffee the Muggle way, hoping he didn't see my hands shaking.

"You got quite a lot done last night." He observed, his tone still bland. "I'm pretty sure I told you specifically not to stay up late."

I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, not a big deal."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

I turned towards him sharply, his voice held a note of something I couldn't quite place. "Like I said, it was not a big deal." The coffee pot beeped, signaling it was done. I poured it into two cups, giving one to Snape, then I sat down on the stool. "What time are we being summoned to your boss?"

Snape glared at me. "I don't know," He touched his forearm lightly before looking back up at me. "But I will be informed."

"Wanna check out that room while we have the time?" I asked, excited.

"You mean you didn't check it out last night?" He inquired curiously.

"No, I thought I should wait for you. It is your house, after all."

He snorted sarcastically. "And yet you changed my whole house."

"Your house was depressing Snape, it needed to be changed." I retorted.

"I don't see why it matters. I don't plan on coming back-" He stopped abruptly, clearing his throat. "Let's go check out the room."

I wanted to ask what he was going to say, but curiosity out weighed the concern.. for now. My excitement immediately dimmed after we actually stepped inside the secret room. Piles upon piles of cardboard boxes lined the walls of the spacious room, a light flickered on in the middle of the room and I turned to the direction, frowning as Snape stood in the middle of the room. I sighed as I realized it wasn't all that exciting, so how come it was hidden? Someone went to a lot of trouble to hide this room.

"I don't know about you, Miss. Potter," Snape drawled in his usual bored tone. "But I don't find myself all that interested in looking at boxes."

I nodded glumly. "We can start the upstairs if you want."

Snape wrinkled his large hooked nose in disgust. "Do we have to?"

"No, we don't have to." I conceded. "But I think we should."

"No one goes up there but me and you," Snape argued. "Why should we make it all pretty?"

I rolled my eyes. "I promise you will like it. I already have some colors for your room you might actually like."

"You're assuming this, of course. You don't actually know me."

"Well, it's not for lack of trying," I muttered grumpily. "How about you go do the bedrooms?" I suggested. "All the colors are already picked out, you already picked the furniture so it shouldn't take more than an hour or so."

"And what are you planning on doing?" He asked sourly.

"I was thinking I can go through these boxes, and maybe if you approve we can turn this room into a potions lab."

"I already have one."

"If you haven't noticed Snape, but this room was hidden for a reason, and I think it would be a perfect place for a potions lab," I argued stubbornly.

"You just want your own lab." He replied venomously. "Don't like working in my lab?"

"Your lab is made specifically for one person Snape, it's not exactly comfortable for the both of us." I pointed out irritably. "At least up here, there will be more room for both of us to work together."

Snape was silent for a full minute before he finally spoke. "Do as you wish Miss. Potter." He stomped out of the room, making his way up the stairs.

For the rest of the day, I spent my time in the room. Most of the boxes contained old clothes if I had to guess they were from his mother's side- I doubt his Muggle father wore green robes. After half the room had been cleaned out, his mother stashed a lot of clothes, I finally made my way through the other boxes. Most of these contained various items found in the wizarding world- moving portraits, various assortment of magical books and old clippings of _The Daily Prophet_.

Finally, I was down to the last two boxes, sighing in relief, I opened the first box curiously. This box was filled with leather bound books. I picked one up and opened it, gasping when I realized it was a journal. I wonder if Snape would want these? Putting the journal back in the box, I closed it back up and wrote _journals_ on the side of the box in black marker and pushed it aside for the next box. One box was filled with stuff everything Snape- clothes, books, achievements, awards.

The last box was filled with jewelry. Gaudy and expensive earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings. I noticed a small blue box mixed in and I picked it up. Not being able to help myself, I opened the little box and gasped. It was a beautiful simple, but elegant ring. A bland silver band holding up a patch of diamonds, each a different size, but the diamonds seemed to fit the ring, it wasn't tacky and huge.

"Find anything interesting, Miss. Potter?" Snape asked arms crossed, standing in the doorway.

I turned around, "Clothes mostly, some other items that are not all that important. I did find your mum's journals. I'm not sure if you want them or not." I answered, before turning back to the ring, almost memorized. "This last box is all jewelry, either your mothers or its heirlooms."

Snape walked up to me, his eyes resting on the ring I was staring at. "You can have it all."

"Wait.. what?" I looked up at the man, who was sneering disdainfully at the box.

"I have no need for it, you can have it."

"You don't even want this ring?" I asked surprised. "Don't you want to give it to that special person?"

Snape snapped his neck towards me, making me flinch at the cold fury in his eyes. "I have no one, Miss. Potter and you will do well to stay out of my personal life."

"I'm sorry, sir." I bowed my head, sadly. "If you will excuse me," I muttered before running out of the room, the ring long forgotten, clattering to the floor.

* * *

 _Severus Snape_

Snape stared at the ring long after Hermione fled the room. The only person he would ever consider giving that ring to was long dead. Sighing irritably, he picked up the ring and put it back in the box, slipping it into his robe. It would make a perfect Christmas gift to a certain young woman. He never got the chance to give it to the girl though, the Dark Lord decided to call them and he grabbed Hermione quickly before entering the floo, arriving in Malfoy Manor moments later.

"Couldn't I have had a shower first?" Hermione grumbled angrily at him. "I can not present myself to him looking like this." Snape involuntarily looked her up and down, his mouth becoming dry at the sight of her. Salazar… she was beautiful, he thought.

"I am sure he will allow you to shower before he agrees to meet you." Snape drawled, eager to get away from her. "Off you go then." He shoved her towards the door. Hermione turned and glowered at the man, before sniffing airily and stomping out of the room. "That woman is going to be the death of me." He muttered gloomily.

"You should watch what you say, Severus." Snape whirled towards the voice, glaring as he spotted Narcissa Malfoy sitting a chair with a very smug smirk plastered on her perfect features.

"Narcissa." Snape growled. "How long have you been there?" Snape cursed himself mentally for not paying more attention to his surroundings.

She shrugged delicately, "I don't care if you like that woman, Severus." She rose from the chair, walking towards the door. Her hand was on the handle before she stopped and looked over her shoulder at the sour man. "I hear Draco has a little crush on her." She replied, smirking in amusement as she noticed Snape stiffen. "He's quite smitten." She left the room.

"Damn woman." He growled. "She knows nothing."

"Where is your young ward Severus?" Snape threw his shields up instantly at the voice.

"My Lord." Snape bowed slightly. "She begged for a shower so she could present herself to you without looking disheveled."

Voldemort laughed coldly, "Women, always so worried about looks."

"Indeed." Snape agreed.

"I have learned something quite interesting Severus." Voldemort sneered and Snape felt his throat constrict in fear.

"What would that be, my Lord?"

"I was told Miss. Hermione is a long lost Potter."

Snape stiffened, then instantly relaxed, making sure his shields stayed up. "It is true my Lord. She is _his_ distant cousin." Snape sneered. "She was sorted into Slytherin."

"Does she know?" Snape shook his head quickly. "Good. She could be of some use to me."

"My Lord?" Snape asked curiously.

Voldemort grinned cruelly. "Yes, quite useful I believe." He looked up at Snape, an evil glint in his eye. "I would like to see her in five minutes."

Snape bowed. "Yes, my Lord." Voldemort slithered out of the room. Snape sighed, suddenly exhausted and made his way to Hermione's room. He knocked and at her quiet _enter_ , he opened the door. "He's ready for you."

She turned toward him, pulling her hair up into an elegant bun, a few stray curls falling back in place. "Of course. I'm ready."

"Do you need the ring again?" Snape asked quietly.

Hermione pulled her bottom lip into her mouth suddenly. "I probably should. Better safe than sorry."

Snape had grabbed the ring off the mantel before coming up here and he shoved it onto her finger. "Try not to show too much fear, but do not be defiant Hermione. He will not take that kindly." Snape warned.

"Yes, sir." she muttered. Snape offered his arm and she accepted it after a moment's hesitation. He led her to the drawing room that Voldemort seemed to favorite.

"I will see you shortly." Snape whispered quietly and Hermione nodded, and watched the sour professor walking away.

* * *

 _Hermione_

I stood outside the drawing room, wringing my hands nervously. I couldn't bring myself to knock on the door, every nerve in my body seemed to have frozen in place, making it impossible for me to move. I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort could smell my fear through the door. How did anyone expect me to do this? I was only fifteen years old for crying out loud, I was not ready to be thrust into a world on the brink of war.

"You may enter Miss. Hermione, or do you prefer to wait out there all day?" Voldemort's cold voice drifted through the door and I shivered.

Swallowing the lump of fear in my throat, I opened the door and gave a timid bow. "Forgive me My Lord."

He gestured to a chair across from him. "Sit, we have many things to talk about."

I made my way to the chair and sat down, crossing my ankles and putting my shaking hands on my lap. "What is it you wish to speak to me about, my Lord?"

"Well it has come to my attention that you are indeed a Potter." I cringed and stiffened in fear. "I believe you would be quite useful to me Miss. Hermione."

"How so?" I squeaked out.

"Potter would never suspect his own blood to betray him." Voldemort gave a cruel smile. "I can sense your hesitation from here, girl."

"I am not really sure what you want from me my Lord." I stated, "I can not kill anyone."

He gave a loud humorless laugh, "I would never ask you to Hermione." Somehow his words didn't reassure me. "If you accept, of course, I believe we will have to find a different place for your mark."

"My mark?" I squeaked again.

He nodded. "All my followers have the dark mark branded onto their forearms. It is an honor for them to receive such a thing."

"I understand. You still have not explained what you want from me."

"Only your loyalty Hermione." He smiled cruelly. "To complete every task you are given without fail." He gazed at me with his red eyes. "Do you agree with my terms?"

"If I fail?" I asked. "If I say no?"

Voldemort gave a one shoulder shrug. "That is up to you Hermione. If you fail, you will be punished- as is everyone who fails. You are allowed to say no, but I will not hesitate to kill you."

"That is not really a choice." I muttered. "Either join you or die?"

"I believe it is quite reasonable. If you refuse to join me then you are siding with Dumbledore and will die eventually."

"I would never side with that arrogant git." I snarled angrily.

"Then, it seems, your choice has already been made." He smirked. "I will allow Snape to remain your mentor. He will also be aiding Draco Malfoy."

I nodded. "As you wish." I stood up. "Just remember, I refuse to kill for you my Lord. I will serve you, I will do as you ask, but I will _not_ kill for you."

Voldemort stood as well. "That is acceptable, for now." He held his hand out and I clasped it in mine, fighting off the shivers that crept through my body.

"Thank you." I nodded my head. "Am I excused?"

"You are. We will have the ceremony before you go back to school."

"Thank you my Lord." I walked briskly to the door, and stepped outside. Once the door was closed I let out my breath in relief. I survived another encounter with the Big Bad. I just hope I could keep it up.

"How did it go?" Snape asked walking up to me.

I gave him a weak smile. "I am to be initiated before I return to school. Can we go home now?"

He gave me a curt nod. "Of course."

I wrapped my hand around his arm and let him lead us back to the room we arrived in. Once again, he slipped the ring off my finger and we proceeded through the floo. Once back at Spinner's End I made my way upstairs to my room, stripped off all my clothes and staggered to the bathroom. I was in need of a very hot bath.

* * *

 _Harry Potter_

"Professor Snape!" Harry exclaimed surprised as Snape walked out of the fireplace. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Dumbledore." Snape snarled. "Not that it is any of your business."

"Is it to do with Hermione?" Harry asked and Snape nodded briskly. "Can I come?"

Snape let out an agitated sigh. "If you must."

Harry beamed happily as he followed the brooding man into the kitchen where Sirius and Dumbledore were having an afternoon cup of tea. Harry wasn't all that fond of tea and I didn't understand why most people were obsessed with the stuff. He'd rather drink a good cup of java. Sirius and Dumbledore both looked up, whatever conversation was halted, as Snape and Harry entered the kitchen.

"Did you finally decide to indulge yourself in tea, Harry?" Sirius smirked at him.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Don't be ridiculous, Sirius. You know I hate the stuff."

Snape ignored the two as he sat down beside Dumbledore. "She has been accepted."

"That was quick," Dumbledore stated.

"He found out she was a Potter." Snape replied. "He thinks she will be quite useful to him." Snape darted his eyes to Harry before returning back to Dumbledore.

"I see." Dumbledore muttered, his eyes twinkling. "This is working out better than I thought it would."

"Do you think she will be alright?" Harry asked nervously.

"Not to worry Harry." Dumbledore assured him, smiling. "I have had the goblins create something quite extraordinary for Miss. Potter." He glanced at Snape with a devilish grin.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"You'll see." Dumbledore answered cryptically, his eyes never ceasing it's twinkle.

"I will see you later." Snape announced abruptly. "I should return before Her- Miss. Potter discovers my absence." Before anyone could reply, he was gone.

Harry stared at the chair Snape just vacated, confused and anxious. Was Hermione going to be okay? What was she going to do when Voldemort gave her the impossible task of betraying Harry? The only family she has left, the brother she was just reunited with. Harry sighed, saying good night to the two wizards before making his way up to his room. He was worried for his sister, but he was more concerned with the way Snape reacted to her name. He had never heard the surly potions professor sound so…. Affectionate. Did Severus Snape like Hermione, and if he did, what would that mean for her?

Was she fated from the time she was born to live such a miserable and unhappy life? Was it his fault? He vowed he would protect her, but what exactly was he protecting her from?

* * *

 **A/N: Here is chapter 15. I have decided to skip the rest of the year and just do flashbacks when necessary. All the action is going to happen in the summer and the beginning of Seventh year. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it seemed kind of slow but it had to be written. Don't forget to review, I love to hear from you guys. By the way, if you haven't checked out** _The Muddy Princess by Colubrina_ **or** _Presque Toujours Pur by ShayLonnie_ , **I recommend you check them out. They are fantastic stories. Until next time…**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	16. Chapter 16

_Hermione_

When I emerged out of the bathroom an hour later, I found Snape sitting on the couch in deep thought. He was twirling a small wrapped box nervously, he kind of reminded me of a man about to purpose. My heart fluttered at the thought and I cleared my throat nervously. His head shot up to look at me and he put the box in his pocket.

"How was your bath?" He asked quietly.

"Something I definitely needed." I took a few steps closer to him, "I don't know if I can handle many visits with that man."

Snape nodded curtly, "I imagine not. Luckily you will not have to worry about him too much. You will be reporting to me and Lucius."

I sat down on the couch letting out a whoosh of breath. "Thank God. He gives me the serious creeps."

Snape snorted lightly, and then covered it with a cough. "He is a dark wizard who was resurrected, of course, he creeps you out."

"Resurrected?" I asked, interested. "I thought that was impossible."

Snape suddenly looked nervous, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

I gave him a small smile. "I won't tell anybody." I jumped up instantly, scaring the man. "I almost forgot!" I rushed upstairs and picked up the medium sized gift I wrapped the night before and bounded back down the stairs. I shoved the box into his face, my face flushed red. "This is for you."

"You got me a present?" He asked, shock clearly etched on his sullen features.

I nodded shyly, "Yes, I thought I would show my appreciation for all that you have done for me."

He grabbed the box hesitantly, staring at it transfixed. "Erm, thanks."

"Your welcome. Is it alright if I go visit my brother?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course."

"I won't be long." I grabbed some floo powder and made my way into the fireplace. "Grimmauld Place." The fireplace lit up in green flames and then I was shot out of the fireplace, stumbling a few steps before I righted myself.

"Hermione?" I looked up to see Harry lounging on the couch.

"Hi, Harry."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, getting up. "Do you want something to drink?"

I nodded. "Sure, and I just thought I would come see you before school started again."

Harry led the way into the kitchen and started preparing the coffee. "Snape told us about your little visit today."

I grimaced at the thought. "It wasn't a very pleasant visit. He terrifies me, Harry."

"I imagine that's why he grew so powerful in the last war, everyone was too terrified to stand up and fight."

"Was that when our parents died?" I asked quietly, no one really told me what happened to them.

Harry cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "I haven't gotten the whole story either. All I know is that Voldemort killed them because he thought I was part of some prophecy that was meant to stop him."

"Are you?"

Harry shrugged, "Everyone seems to think so."

"What do you think?"

Harry put the finished coffee on the table, handing me a cup and then sitting down on his own. He put a couple teaspoons of sugar in his coffee and started stirring, lost in thought. "I am not sure what to think. Yes, I want the evil psychopath dead for what he did to our parents and to countless others, but I don't think I am the person to do that. I am just a boy, I am not ready for a war Hermione. I am not ready to lead people into battle that could possibly be their last."

"So why does everyone think you are the boy who has to kill him?" I asked him curiously.

"I am the only person to have ever survived the killing curse." He shrugged again and took a sip of his coffee. "That isn't the greatest argument ever, but if Dumbledore declares something it must be true."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "You know, Dumbledore isn't all that prone to being on the light side. There was a time when he revelled in the darkness." I gave him a reassuring smile. "You just have to remember that magic is not evil, Harry, it is how one uses magic that makes it good or evil."

"How do you know that?"

I gave him a small smile. "Snape's library has become like a second home to me. The books he has collected over the years is truly astounding."

"Why does it seem that he likes you?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked, confused. "He's my professor and Head of House, he has to like me."

"I don't think it's that kind of like, Hermione."

My face flushed and my heart skipped a beat. Could it be true? "Don't be ridiculous Harry. I am a Potter after all and his student."

"This is the wizarding world, Hermione. The rules are different here than they are in the Muggle world."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Thanks for the coffee Harry. I will see you soon."

Harry sighed, but followed me back into the lounge. "Just be careful, OK?"

I nodded and gave him a quick hug. "Of course." I stepped into the fireplace and disappeared with the green flame.

* * *

 _Harry Potter_

Harry sighed as he watched his sister get engulfed in green flame. What if Snape really did like Hermione like that? How was he supposed to protect her from someone who she clearly admires? Harry shook his head and made his way back to the kitchen, giving a small yelp when he noticed Sirius sitting in a chair drinking Hermione's untouched coffee. Harry glared at his godfather.

"Were you here the whole time?"

Sirius grinned widely, "Of course I was pup."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down, "Why?"

"Wanted to see how she was doing," Harry grunted and went back to his coffee. "Do you think she has a thing for Snape?"

Harry choked on his coffee at the question, spluttering as he glared at his godfather. "Why would you think that?"

Sirius shrugged innocently, "She just reminds me of a girl in love."

"You are imagining things." Harry snapped. "There is no way she would have feelings for that git."

"Whatever you say Harry." Sirius conceded, getting up and leaving the kitchen. He stopped abruptly and turned back towards Harry. "Just don't be too surprised if something happens between the two of them." With his words said, he exited the kitchen, leaving Harry to ponder his words.

* * *

 _Dumbledore_

Dumbledore sat in his office, staring at the necklace the goblins just dropped it. It was finally ready, she would be more prepared this time. He put the necklace down on the desk and stared at the framed photograph on his desk. Sighing sadly, he stroked the frame lovingly.

"I will not let her die again, I promise."

"Do you really believe she is the one Albus?" Dumbledore turned towards the voice, surprised to see it was Salazar Slytherin who asked the question.

"I do. She is the only one who comes remotely close to it."

"And the boy?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "He knows nothing, and I am afraid to tell him. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love." His eyes drifted back to the photograph on his desk.

"Love?" Slytherin snorted. "That boy wouldn't know love if it slapped him in the face."

"He has known love before."

"With her?" Slytherin asked sarcastically. "That was not love Albus, that was an obsession. He clung to the first person who ever showed him any kindness."

"I am sure he will figure it out on his own," Dumbledore smirked up at the Slytherin. "Why so interested?"

"The girl intrigues me, almost makes me wish I was still alive."

"Heaven forbid that should ever happen." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I just hope you know what you are doing Albus, being wrong will have disastrous consequences."

"Trust me, I know." He replied solemnly. "I just hope she is ready for what is to come."

* * *

 **A/N: Here is chapter sixteen... Sorry it took so long. Post-secondary school is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Haven't had time to write. I will try to post sooner. Read and review, I love to hear your thoughts. Until next time…**

 **Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	17. Chapter 17

_Severus Snape_

"You wished to see me?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore looked up from the papers he was examining. The ministry loved to send him all this paperwork, the handiwork of Lucius Malfoy he presumed. "Yes, Severus." Dumbledore grabbed the locket from an enchanted drawer in his desk. He stood up and walked over to Snape, putting the locket into his hand. "This is for Hermione. Make sure she wears it at all times."

"Is this…" Snape trailed off.

"It is." Dumbledore nodded. "She will need it for what is to come."

Snape rose a brow. "And what exactly is to come?"

"You know better than I to meddle in fate." Dumbledore chastised.

Snape rolled his eyes but asked no more questions. "How shall I give her the locket?"

"Perhaps a Christmas gift from young Harry?" Dumbledore suggested.

"The boy would ask questions," Snape argued.

"Nonsense." Dumbledore waved his hand quickly. "You can leave, I have too much work to do to be standing here arguing with you."

"As you wish." Snape conceded. The old fool will tell him when he feels it's necessary. Snape made his way to Grimmauld place, once again, why couldn't the old coot give the locket to Harry to hand over to Hermione? He sighed as he walked out of the fireplace, brushing off soot as he went to look for Harry.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, walking out of the library. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Have you given your sister a Christmas gift yet?" Harry shook his head no, Snape shoved the locket into his face. "This locket is from Dumbledore, he suggested you give it to her as a gift."

Harry scrunched up his nose, "Why can he not give it to her himself?"

"If you have not noticed," Snape drawled, "Miss. Potter does not like Dumbledore. If he were to present her a gift, she would not accept it, or if she did she would throw it away when he wasn't looking."

"What is it for?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Besides the obvious, it was crafted by the goblins to protect her."

"Protect her from…." Harry trailed off at Snape's glare.

"Will you give it to her, or not?"

"No reason why I shouldn't. I haven't exactly bought her a Christmas gift yet, so this will work great."

"If we are lucky, she will never take it off after she receives it from you." Snape nodded and turned on his heel. "Good day Potter." He called over his shoulder and entered the fireplace, disappearing into green flame moments later.

He walked out of the fireplace at Spinner's End, noticing Hermione lounging on the couch with a book in her hand. She looked up at his entrance, giving him a small smile then went back to her book. Ignoring her, he made his way into the kitchen. Prepping the coffee machine, he waited for the pot to brew, not noticing Hermione walk into the kitchen.

"Christmas is tomorrow." She stated, Snape continued to ignore her. "Will I be able to go to Grimmauld Place to spend it with Harry and Sirius?"

Snape lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. "I do not see any problem with that. Why are you asking me permission?"

"I wasn't sure if the Dark Lord planned anything for it or not."

"The Dark Lord does not celebrate mundane things like _Christmas_." Snape sneered.

"Oh." She muttered. "I will go over first thing in the morning then."

"Fine." Snape agreed.

Hermione left the room, leaving Snape alone with his thoughts, his hand subconsciously fingered the tiny box still stuffed in his pocket. Sighing, he prepared his coffee and retired into his lab. He had many potions to finish and the holiday was almost over.

 _Hermione_

Snape didn't come out of his lab for the rest of the day and most of the night. She had heard him climbing the stairs and go into his bedroom sometime after 3 a.m., she stared across her dark room where a single wrapped present lay. She wasn't sure if she wanted to give it to him, after all, she already gave him a present. She sighed and rolled over, one more couldn't hurt, and she went to sleep.

The next morning, she awoke before dawn, showered and dressed and left the present in front of his door. She made her way down the stairs quietly, thankful they fixed all the creaky stairs. She grabbed her coat and entered the fireplace. "Grimmauld Place," She whispered, staring at the empty living room before the green flames engulfed her. She slid out of the fireplace at Grimmauld, feeling arms wrap around her she looked up to see Harry beaming at her.

"Morning Hermione!" Harry grinned. "Happy Christmas!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile back, "Happy Christmas Harry."

"I hope you're hungry, Sirius and I have been up for hours preparing breakfast."

Hermione rose a brow in surprise. "When did you start cooking?"

Harry shrugged, "I had a choice between learning how to cook or to keep eating Mrs. Weasley's cooking."

She grimaced, standing up straight. "Good choice." She followed Harry into the kitchen. "What did you guys make?"

"You'll see," Harry smirked, leading her towards a chair.

"Morning Hermione." Sirius greeted from the stove. "It is almost done, so I hope you brought your appetite."

Hermione looked at the spread already on the table, there was enough food on the table to feed a large army. She spotted differently sized pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, hash browns, French toast, and an assortment of fruit. "Are you expecting anyone else?"

"Only Remus," Sirius answered. "This is your first Christmas with us, we wanted to make sure it was perfect."

"Just being here is perfect," Hermione replied.

Sirius beamed, putting a huge ham on the table. "This is for later." He answered her confused look. "Many people from the Order will be joining us for lunch."

"Anybody in here?" Remus shouted from the front room.

"In the kitchen Moony!" Sirius yelled back.

Remus walked in a few moments later, his eyes going wide with all the food. "We having a party?"

"This is just for us," Sirius answered, shaking his head. "You look skinny; have you been eating?"

Remus rolled his eyes in irritation, "Yes, mother."

Hermione and Harry giggled but at their glares, they instantly stopped and started dishing food on to their plates. "This is delicious!" Hermione moaned with a mouthful of pancakes.

Sirius puffed out his chest with pride. "Good to hear, now eat up."

After they were done eating, they moved into the living room, getting ready to exchange gifts. "We have a little tradition with Christmas." Harry began. "The first Christmas I spent with Sirius, he kind of went a little overboard with the gifts. So he let me open them all before he and Remus opened theirs. Somehow it became a tradition of sorts."

"So you get to open all your gifts first?" Hermione clarified.

Harry glanced over at Sirius and back to Hermione. "This Christmas, we decided you should be the one to open yours first."

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised. "I didn't expect to get anything."

"Why wouldn't you? You are a part of our family." Sirius argued.

Harry handed over a small rectangular box. "Open this one first."

Hermione eyed it before smiling. "From you?" Harry nodded. "OK." Hermione tore into the paper excitedly, she admired the navy blue box for a moment before opening it. She gasped loudly as she pulled out a golden locket. "This is beautiful." She breathed in amazement. She looked closer at the locket and noticed a small design on the front of the locket, roses with vines wrapping around the entire thing.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked shyly.

"I love it!" Hermione squealed, giving her brother a quick hug. "Thank you so much. Can you put it on for me?"

Harry nodded. "Promise me, you will never take it off. No matter what."

"I promise," Hermione vowed. "Wait, what about when I'm showering?"

"It has many charms on it to protect it from water and other things," Harry explained.

"I love magic." Hermione smiled.

"Mine next." Sirius bellowed, shoving a wrapped box with a golden bow on top.

Hermione laughed as she tore the paper. Opening the box, she noticed three volumes of _Wizarding History_. "You got her books?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Sirius grinned. "Do you not know your sister? She loves books, and those volumes go all the way back to Merlin."

Hermione's eyes glazed over in excitement. "Thank you, Sirius. I love them."

Sirius gave a proud smirk in Harry's direction making the boy glared at him. Remus ignored them both and handed over a small bag to Hermione. "It's not much." He admitted.

She opened the bag and pulled out another necklace, this one was gold and in the center of the chain was two gold bands, surrounding a gold plate with an hourglass in it. "Thank you, Remus." Hermione smiled at the battered man. "What is it?"

"It's called a time turner."

"Remus, you didn't actually steal that from the Ministry, did you?" Sirius asked angrily.

Remus put his hands up in defense, "Relax, the headmaster gave it to me years ago. I don't even know if it still works or not."

"What's a time turner?" Harry and Hermione both asked.

"It's a device that lets you travel back a few hours in the past," Sirius explained.

Hermione's eyes widened, thinking of all the possibilities. "Why did Dumbledore give it to you?"

Remus shrugged. "It was useful for the fourth year. Helped me a lot." Remus smiled. "With my… condition, keeping up in class was difficult when I missed a week or sometimes longer."

"That is how you kept your grades up?" Sirius bellowed, and Remus nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Remus gave him a blank stare, "Are you serious? If I told you and James, you would have wanted to use it all the time for your pranks."

"You are a horrible person," Sirius grumbled, turning away from him.

"I think that is all the presents I have." Hermione declared, "Harry, why don't you open yours now?"

Harry agreed, grabbing the present Hermione offered him. He opened it and grinned, a broom cleaning kit for his Firebolt from Sirius. "Thanks, Sirius, I was running low."

"You're welcome pup."

Harry opened one from Remus next, it was a book on Quidditch history. "Are you actually going to read that?" Hermione inquired, Harry shot her a glare.

"It's about Quidditch, of course, I am going to read it."

Hermione giggled, "Just thought I'd ask. I would offer to read to you, but Quidditch bores me."

"Because History is so fascinating," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.

Hermione shoved a box into his hands angrily, "This one is from me."

Harry tore off the wrapping, curious as to what Hermione could have put into such a tiny box. There were two items in the box, he pulled out a golden signet ring. "Is this…?" Harry choked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I tried to find it, but apparently, our parents owned a lot of family homes. Of course, we are assuming the actual ring was destroyed the same night they died."

"It's heavy," Harry observed, slipping the ring onto his finger.

"Yes, it's the new Potter heirloom now." Hermione beamed. "I found the descendants of the goblin who created the first one centuries ago, and they actually had some notes on it. Not all of them, but enough to recreate the ring."

Harry stared at the ring in awe, "Thank you, Hermione. This is incredible."

Hermione smiled and gestured to the box. "The other thing in there is a bag with a nondetectable extended charm. I have one of my own, but I thought it might come in handy. You can even fit your broom in there and no one would know."

"That's brilliant, Hermione." Remus praised.

"Our gifts kind of pale in comparison, don't they?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I appreciate all of the gifts I have received."

Sirius looked at the time, noticing it was close to 12. "Would you look at the time, members of the Order will be arriving soon."

"Already?" Hermione asked sadly. "You two didn't get to open your gifts yet."

Sirius smiled, standing up and ruffling Hermione's hair. "There will be time when everyone leaves."

Hermione pouted, but nodded and followed the three of them into the kitchen. Of course, the Weasleys arrived first, Harry and Ron disappearing up to Harry's room. Hermione got stuck with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley brought platters of food as well, it looked more like a banquet than a simple dinner.

"There was no need for you to bring so much, Molly," Sirius said, staring distastefully at all the food.

Mrs. Weasley shrugged, "At least you will have leftovers for a while."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "As I have mentioned before, Molly, I know how to cook. I am not going to starve."

"For now." She muttered under her breath.

Sirius glared at the rotund woman and Hermione decided to step in. "Everything looks splendid. I am sure there will be no leftovers."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and nodded. "You are absolutely right, Hermione."

Dumbledore chose that moment to walk in, staring directly at Hermione. "Might I have a word with you, Miss. Potter."

"I guess so," Hermione replied, walking towards him.

"I will not be needing your presence, Sirius," Dumbledore announced, Hermione looked back to notice Sirius frozen in mid-step.

"It's OK." Hermione mouthed at him, before turning to follow Dumbledore again. He led her into the library and Hermione let out a small gasp as she saw Snape sitting in the chair, and he was wearing the robes she had gotten him for Christmas. "Professor Snape."

"Miss. Potter." Snape nodded his head slightly in her direction. The robes she had gotten him were navy blue, figuring he wouldn't wear them unless they were black.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

"Just checking in." He replied cheerily, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"The Dark Lord has also requested our presence tonight."

"I thought you said he didn't celebrate Christmas."

Snape snorted while rolling his eyes, "He doesn't, Hermione. He wants to talk about your upcoming assignment."

"Oh." She replied meekly.

Snape rose a brow in interest, "Nothing to be nervous about, from what he has told me, it is an easy assignment."

"You already know?" He nodded slightly, "Then why can't you tell me instead of me having to face that monster again?"

Snape sighed and stood up, he glared at Dumbledore before making his way over to Hermione. "You can do this, Hermione. His bark is worse than his bite." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly. "He will not harm you, I swear in my life that he will not."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "I believe you."

* * *

The next morning, Snape and Hermione got dressed and made their way to the Malfoy's mansion. Hermione was all jittery, she couldn't seem to shake off the bad feeling she was felt in her stomach. She glanced over at Snape, who looked as shut off as always.

"Severus!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed happily walking into the room. "Miss. Hermione, so glad you could join us today. I hope you had lovely holidays."

Hermione smiled politely, "I did, thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Ah, good. You are both here." Lucius interrupted, walking into the room. "The Dark Lord is ready to see you."

"Lead the way," Snape replied.

They followed Lucius down the familiar, winding hallways leading to the drawing room Voldemort favored so much. He knocked twice and then opened the door when the gruff voice of Voldemort bid them entrance. Lucius sat down in one of the chairs, leaving only one left. Hermione flushed at the thought of sitting on Snape's lap. Unfortunately, he opted to stand while she took the chair.

"Thank you for coming, I have a job for you, Miss. Potter." Voldemort started, "As you know, I have a job for you to do once you go back to Hogwarts. At first, I figured you would be able to obtain information about Potter that no one else could." He paused, a smirk slowly appearing on his face. "But I have decided you are more suited for another task."

"What do you wish for me to do?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I want you to kill Albus Dumbledore."

 **A/N: Well here is chapter seventeen. Hope you guys like it. Sorry, it took so long to update. My life is abnormally busy, don't even have time to sleep apparently. As always, please review. I love to hear what you guys think. Until next time…..**

 **Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione stared at Voldemort blankly. "My Lord, that is quite a tall order for a new recruit." Snape objected.

Voldemort waved Snape's comment away, "She is completely up to the task." He smirked and looked back at Hermione. "Isn't that right, Miss. Hermione?"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and masked her face to indifference. "I believe my terms for agreeing to becoming a recruit was that I was not to be ordered to kill anyone."

Voldemort nodded intently, "Precisely why I want you do this, Hermione." She stared at him blankly, waiting for him to continue. "A new recruit must always prove their loyalty by pushing their own boundaries and fears."

"I do not fear killing someone my Lord. I do not want my soul to be forever tainted by a death that I had willingly killed." She paused and looked at him pointedly. "Which, by the way, I refuse to do."

"If you refuse this task, Hermione, it mean's death." Voldemort threatened.

"Do what you must." Hermione stated boldly. "I know you will not do it, however, because of how valuable I am."

Voldemort chuckled loudly, making everyone in the room stare at him as if he had grown another head. "You are very right, Hermione. You are feisty, but you are still sane. That doesn't happen very often." He looked at Snape and back to Hermione. "However, you must still perform your task. Your wand does not need to be the one to kill the old fool, but you must be present."

"I am not sure I follow my Lord."

"You must kill Dumbledore, Hermione, but it doesn't have to be by your own wand. You can poison him, trap him, etc."

"I see." Hermione glanced over at Snape and back to Voldemort. "I accept your terms, my Lord."

"Your deadline is the end of summer." Voldemort glared at her. "Do not fail me, Hermione."

She nodded and stood up. "I never fail." She promised and walked out of the room with as much dignity as she could muster.

Once the door closed behind her, Hermione ran full tilt towards the sitting room where Snape and she entered. Ignoring the Malfoys as she passed them, she skidded to a stop inside the fireplace and screamed _Spinner's End_. The fireplace spat her out forcefully, making her slide and hitting the couch. She lay on the floor, breathing heavily for what seemed like an eternity before Snape came walking out of the fireplace.

He glanced down at her, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Just hanging around." She muttered, slowly sitting up. "I think I was a little rude to the Malfoys in my escape."

Snape sneered at her, looking down his large crooked nose. "The Malfoys understand, Hermione. They live with the guy, after all."

Hermione let out a frustrated breath, "How does he expect me to kill Dumbledore?"

Snape sighed and sat on the chair across from her, he would never admit it, but he quite like how his home had turned out. "I will tell you a secret, one you must not share with anyone; not even your brother."

Hermione's eyes widened in curiosity. "I promise I will not tell a soul."

"Dumbledore is already dying-"Hermione gasped making Snape glare at her. "I don't know how much he has told Potter about horcruxes, but one of them is killing him." Snape sighed at Hermione's blank stare. "I am guessing your brother doesn't know then?"

"If he does, he has never mentioned it to me before." She clarified.

"Of course Dumbledore didn't tell him," He sighed again, "The old fool, has to leave everything as one giant puzzle."

"What's a Horcrux?" Hermione asked.

"It is very dark magic, Hermione." Snape explained. "In order to create a horcrux, you have to kill an innocent person and mean it. After the death, your soul breaks apart, you take that piece of soul and infuse it with whatever you wish."

"You are telling me that Voldemort made a horcrux?"

Snape looked grim, "I believe he made more than one. Potter destroyed one in second year."

"The diary." Hermione answered.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "And Dumbledore found another. A ring, that belonged to the Gaunt family, and I am sure there are plenty more that we know nothing about."

"Harry is a horcrux." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Snape rose a brow in surprise, "What makes you think that?"

I rose a brow of my own, in annoyance. "Don't tell me you and Dumbledore haven't discussed it before. Harry and Voldemort have too much in common, and we are not related by blood, so the only logical conclusion is that Harry is a horcrux. One, I am assuming, Voldemort did not mean to create."

"Bloody hell, you are too smart for your own good." Snape sighed but conceded. "You're right, of course. Dumbledore expects Potter to be an horcrux as well."

"How do we get rid of it?" Hermione demanded.

"Magic like that is very powerful, Hermione. We cannot simply destroy it."

"But you destroyed the ring and the diary." Hermione pushed.

"We got lucky with both of those. If Potter hadn't found the chamber of secrets, we never would have discovered that Basilisk venom can destroy horcruxes. Potter killed the snake with the sword of Gryffindor, and the goblin-made sword absorbs magic to make itself stronger."

"So, what you're saying is, that we need the sword in order to defeat the horcruxes." Snape nodded slightly, "How can we get the horcrux out of Harry without using the sword on him?"

"Last year, Potter and a few of his friends, broke into the Ministry and discovered a prophecy."

"Yes, Harry told me about it." Hermione confirmed. "He told me the prophecy as well. So if we were to go along with this prophecy, then Harry has to let Voldemort kill him in order to get rid of the horcrux."

"Correct…" Snape hesitated, not really sure where she was going with this.

"I believe this is what people call a _self-fulfilling prophecy_ , this prophecy was never really going to come true until Voldemort accepted it as his and Harry's destiny."

"Yes, I am not sure what you're implying Hermione."

Hermione sighed, and got up onto the couch. "It's simple really. The prophecy won't come true, unless Harry and Voldemort make it come true." At Snape's blank stare, she glowered at the man. "Honestly, why are you being so thick-headed? With the prophecy not coming true, Voldemort will not be able to kill Harry, and vice-versa."

"I fail to see how this is a good thing. You said it yourself that Voldemort is a monster."

"Yes, he is a monster, and he deserves punishment for everything that he has done, but no one ever deserves to die Severus."

Snape suddenly looked guilty and dipped his head down, so she couldn't see his face. "If that were true, and Dumbledore didn't believe in the prophecy as much as he did…" He trailed off, looking up and Hermione gasped at the sheer anguish displayed on his face. "So many lives could have been spared."

"Severus…" Hermione trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"We could go back in time."

"Snape, going back 15 years is impossible." Hermione replied.

"If I made a potion that would guarantee me going back to before all this started, I could save her.. er I mean all those lives."

"Severus, you need to listen to what you are saying." Hermione tried to reason. "You cannot simply concoct a potion to travel back in time."

"Says who?" Snape argued, reminding me of a 5-year-old. "The Ministry spouts that nonsense so wizards and witches don't try to travel back in time."

"Exactly. They made us believe it was impossible so people wouldn't try. Going back in time, changing the past, you have no idea what kind of consequences will happen to the future."

Snape shrugged, he was already planning formulas and ingredients that he could use to create such a potion. He would have to find something to test his attempts on though. Maybe a mouse? A human wouldn't be able to survive the tests. His only problem was how he was going to know if the potion was successful or not. He would have to think on it more, later. He heard Hermione scream in frustration and storm out of the room when he never replied. He will succeed, even if it killed him in the process.

Hermione stomped her feet all the way up the stairs and into her bedroom. She was furious, agitated, hopeful, and downright convinced that Snape had finally lost his mind. A sharp noise drew her attention to her window, where her brother's owl sat impatiently. I hurried over to the window and opened it, Hedwig flew in and landed on my bed, cooing loudly.

"Sorry." She muttered to the bird, grabbing a treat out of the bag on her dresser. Hedwig grabbed the treat quickly, catching the tip of her finger with her beak. Hermione squealed in pain and put my finger in my mouth. "I said I was sorry." She just stared at me and chewed her treat silently. When she was done, she lifted her leg to reveal a small blue box. "Thanks." Hedwig hooted again and flew out the open window.

Hermione opened the box and gasped at the gorgeous blue diamond bracelet that rested inside the box. Blue diamonds, from what she could remember were very rare and expensive. She picked up the bracelet, surprised at how heavy it was. Hermione looked down and noticed a little note inside. She opened the note and another note fell out of it. She picked up the other one and stared at it curiously; she recognized the scratchy writing.

 _Hermione—_

 _Don't go crazy, I did not buy this gaudy thing for you. I am just the messenger._

 _Harry_

She chuckled at the messy scrawl before going to the next note.

 _Hermione—_

 _You ran out of the mansion so quick today, I had no time to give you your Christmas gift. I hope you enjoy it, and no worries, it is a symbol of friendship and nothing more._

 _Draco_

She smiled at the note, how thoughtful of Draco to think of her. She clasped the bracelet onto her wrist, feeling her wrist dip at the weight of it. It was a token of their friendship, did they really even have a friendship? They hung out at Hogwarts, and when she went to his house to visit _him_ but did could she honestly say they were friends? She decided to think about it later, she was going back to school in a couple days and she had to prepare.

Sighing she packed her trunk and looked around her room, she was going to miss this place; she wondered if she would ever get to see it again. With the war looming and Snape's chance of survival rather slim, she doubted it. She put her packed trunk in the corner and made her way to the bathroom, she was in desperate need of a long, hot bath.

An hour and a half later, she emerged out of the bathroom, Hermione crawled into bed after putting on her pajamas. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Hermione awoke early the next morning. She pulled on come clothes and made her way downstairs to start making breakfast. She wouldn't admit it, but she was rather nervous to go back to school; after all, she only had 6 months to complete her mission from the Dark Lord. He would kill her if she failed, she had no doubt about that. Or at the very worst, torture her until she was close to death.

Snape emerged from his potions lab a few minutes after breakfast was ready. Hermione eyed his disheveled appearance but didn't comment on it. She had enough to worry about then trying to convince Snape to stop his crazy endeavor. Sighing, she placed a plate of food in front of him before grabbing herself some.

"Eat up. You need to take me to Kings Cross Station soon." Hermione reminded him.

He nodded, "I know, I have not forgotten."

She tapped her fingers on the table lightly, debating with herself. "How is it coming?"

"How is what coming?" Snape asked, annoyed.

"Your potion."

"It's coming. I should be able to start testing it in a couple months."

Hermione's mouth gaped open. "You have figured out that much in just one month?"

Snape rose a brow at her antics. "Are you that daft? This is not the first time someone thought to make a potion to travel back in time, Hermione." He sighed, "I have researched all night on the topic, evaluated all the formulas and then tweaked the ones I thought had the most potential."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose it makes sense. I mean, a lot of people probably had the same thought of going back into time every time something happened they regretted." She got up and put her dishes in the sink. "I'll be back down soon."

Twenty minutes later they apparated to Kings Cross Station. Hermione hurriedly made her way to the train and found an empty compartment. Putting her trunk on the shelf, Hermione sat down and watched as kids of all ages made their way onto the train. Eventually, Draco and his little crew of followers came into her compartment.

"Where did you get that gaudy thing from?" Pansy Parkinson sniffed, glaring at Hermione's wrist.

Hermione smirked at the pug-like girl, "Draco gave it to me for Christmas."

Pansy instantly paled and started back tracking. "Oh, it's beautiful. Where did you find it Draco? It must have cost a fortune."

Draco nodded seriously, "It did cost a fortune; after all, it is made with blue diamonds."

Hermione stifled her laugh as Pansy fixed her with another glare. "Aren't you lucky, Hermione?"

"Yes, I am very fortunate to have friends like Draco," She stated. Pansy continued to glared at her, and Hermione decided to ignore her. "How was your holiday Theo?"

The quiet, handsome boy shrugged. "It was ok."

She took that as a sign and returned to looking out the window. They were now on their way back to Hogwarts, and Hermione was feeling excited and anxious for their arrival.

After all, how does one fit killing their headmaster into their already busy schedule?

* * *

 **A/N: Here is chapter 18, sorry it is so short. Like I said, I believe I am just going to skip right to the end of the year and just do flashbacks when needed. As always, read and review. I love to hear what you think. Until next time…**

 **Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hermione_

Hermione had arrived at the Hogsmeade station as the sun was reaching the horizon. She admired the rainbow of colors the sun always left when it dipped below the sky. She climbed into a carriage, Draco and his gang following him. Hermione was a bundle of nerves. How was it possible that a mere girl of sixteen was tasked with murdering someone?

"Hermione?" She looked up to see Draco staring at her. "Are you alright? You are looking quite pale."

She managed to smile at him, "I'm fine, thanks. Just a little nervous."

"Nothing to be worried about." Crabbe piped up, "You are the smartest witch of our age, maybe the smartest witch ever."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous, why are you fretting over her? Did you forget she's a Potter?"

"A Potter that is in Slytherin house." Goyle pointed out.

"So? The hat obviously made a mistake." Pansy sneered, "She's such an attention seeker that belongs in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"Why are you friends with her?" Hermione asked Draco. "She's a complete bi- "

Draco clamped his hand over her mouth, "It's complicated." He whispered in her ear, "She's just nasty to you because she doesn't like you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I don't have to put up with her attitude." Hermione stood up and jumped out of the carriage, making everyone scream her name in panic. The carriage didn't stop or slow down, just kept going as if nothing had happened. Eventually, Hermione was alone. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

"I always find a walk in the silence of dusk to be quite comforting."

Hermione jumped and squeaked at the voice, turning around she spotted Dumbledore striding up to her. "Professor, you scared me."

He dipped his head in apology, his eyes twinkling. "That was not my intention, my dear. I saw you jump out of the carriage, I must say, I am quite impressed."

Hermione shrugged, "Not a big deal, I was just getting tired of the crowd."

Dumbledore sighed wistfully, "You remind me so much of your mother."

Hermione stared at him in surprise, no one ever mentions her parents unless she specifically asked about them. "Were you close to my mum?"

"Not in particular, but she is a hard one to forget, she was intelligent, brave, and courageous."

"I am not any of those."

"No?" Dumbledore asked, "You survived your life with the Dursley's, you stand up for what's right, and you care about everyone, even if they are not in your house."

"That is nothing special, Professor. That is how people are supposed to be."

Dumbledore chuckled, then he offered her his arm, "I believe we should get up to the school now, don't you?" Hermione nodded, taking his arm. "People are not perfect, my dear, as I am sure you have noticed. We tend to be more selfish than selfless. We are always more focused on what is best for ourselves; than for others."

"Are you like that professor? Harry goes on and on about how generous and selfless you are."

"I am probably the worst there is." He smiled at her softly. "When I was younger, I fell in love, so in love, I thought I would be happy forever. But nothing ever lasts forever, does it?" Hermione shook her head, noticing the castle gates were up ahead. "In the end, my greed for power was a lot stronger than the love I had, and because of that, people I cared about lost their life."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you carry the Elder Wand, do you not?"

Dumbledore abruptly stopped, causing Hermione to lose her balance and almost fall. "How do you know about that?"

Hermione shrugged, "I like to read."

He continued walking, "Snape has told me of your task the Dark Lord has set for you. A most impossible and heartless thing to ask of a child."

"Why would he tell you?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Don't you worry, child. When the day comes for you to succeed in your task, I will go willingly. I am far too old to keep living, I think, I am ready to die now."

"Sir, how can you just throw your life away like that?"

"I have already lived a very long and fulfilling life, Hermione. There is not much else I can accomplish in this world. Harry must be the one to defeat Tom, just as you are destined to bring in a new era."

"I don't understand, sir." Hermione gritted her teeth angrily, "How you can condemn children to fight in a war that you started and have no intention of finishing."

Dumbledore patted her hand, "You will understand in due time, Hermione. Now, shall we get going? I have a speech to make." Hermione sighed but followed him into the castle.

* * *

 _DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD!_

 _Albus Dumbledore was discovered in his office late last night, dead. Aurors first on the scene refused to comment on the investigation, but this reporter has got the details. From what they have gathered so far is that Dumbledore was poisoned, believed to be the work of Death Eaters. How they got into the castle is still a mystery, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has taken the mantle as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. It appears Harry Potter and the new Headmistress stumbled upon Dumbledore's body late in the evening, why Potter was going to see him remains the question. Did Potter kill Albus Dumbledore? Is he truly working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? I, Rita Skeeter, vow to get to the bottom of this tragedy and to keep my loyal readers updated._

Hermione threw the _Daily Prophet_ down, disgusted; how could that foul woman spout that bull and get away with it? Why didn't someone just get rid of her already, she is nothing but trouble. Hermione shook her head, hard. She was not a killer, so why did these fantasies of killing the god-awful reporter make her so… giddy?

"Hermione?" She looked up to see Harry, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had tried to explain to him why Dumbledore died, what she did for that man was a mercy killing. That Horcrux was killing him slowly, painfully. "Have you talked to Snape since we got back from school?"

"No, I haven't. I have sent him numerous letters, all of which, have been unanswered so I am assuming he doesn't wish to see me."

Harry cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "I think you should go see him."

"Why? What would that accomplish exactly?" She asked irritated.

"I know you want to see him." Harry shrugged, "I think it might be a good idea to go check on him. I mean you haven't seen him since…. Well since you accomplished your task and even that was brief. You didn't exactly talk to him at all, did you?"

She sighed, she knew Harry was right, but she couldn't bring herself to go see him. It felt… wrong. "I don't think I will like what I will find Harry."

He shrugged again, looking a little sadder. "I am not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. I think you should do it sooner rather than later though. I have a bad feeling in my gut."

Hermione pierced him with a glare, "I thank you for your concern Harry, but I am perfectly fine with him not wanting to see him."

Harry stared at her helplessly and without saying a word went back upstairs. After he was gone, Hermione let out a loud sigh. There was just too much going on right now. Without Dumbledore around, how were they supposed to stop Voldemort? He was really the only one who knew where most of the Horcruxes were and she doubted Dumbledore told Harry where the rest of them were. Hermione closed her eyes, relaxing back on the couch and letting her mind wander to that night…

* * *

 _Dumbledore looked up from his desk at the sound of his door opening. He looked surprised to see her but quickly schooled his features back to his twinkling eyes and grandpa smile. "Miss. Potter, what do I owe this surprise?"_

 _Hermione sat down without being offered, she was a complete and utter wreck. This task the Dark Lord had placed upon her was eating her up inside. She couldn't even concentrate on school. "You need to tell Harry about the Horcruxes before you die."_

" _Straight to the point, I see." Dumbledore smiled at her when she just scowled at him, he cleared his throat. "I agree, Harry must know about the Horcruxes, but there isn't enough time to teach him everything I know."_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes, "You have one of those memory things, don't you? Can't you just leave memories and that bowl for Harry in your will? Explain what you can to him before you go, maybe even tell him about the curse the Horcrux has laid upon you so he… so he won't hate me when he finds out I killed you."_

" _Harry is not going to hate you, my dear. He is your brother." Dumbledore smiled again, making her more agitated. How could he be smiling when he is gonna die? "As for the pensieve, that is a brilliant idea."_

" _Well, I figured you haven't told him anything about Voldemort or Horcruxes. I know why you didn't tell him."_

" _Please do enlighten me."_

" _It's all about control." Dumbledore looked surprised again, but she ignored it and kept talking. "You wanted to control Harry, like your little chess pawn. But you see, I have a problem with that. My brother is not a pawn, if you had explained about the Horcruxes as soon as you figured it out, he would have realized he was one too and then you wouldn't have been able to control him the way you wanted. The ending to this story wouldn't have been what you wanted."_

" _I believe you are mistaken," Dumbledore argued. "I wanted Harry to have a normal life."_

" _He is Harry Effing Potter, there was no way in hell he was ever going to have a normal life, and you know that."_

 _Dumbledore sighed, "Perhaps you are right, Miss. Potter. I have always been selfish and in control. I have come to care for the boy-"_

 _Hermione's sharp, sarcastic laugh cut him off. "Care? You care about him? Like you cared about Grindelwald?"_

 _Dumbledore's mask fell, and he was truly shocked, "You know about him?"_

 _Hermione nodded, "Of course I do. I don't trust you, never have and one must always know one's enemies."_

" _I am not your enemy, Hermione."_

 _Hermione stood abruptly, "I have come to say what I wanted." She placed a bottle of wine on his desk. "For when you are ready. Good night, sir."_

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and sighed again. It wasn't long after that conversation that she was awoken by the hysteria of students claiming Dumbledore had died. It was hard to act like she cared he was dead. She felt guilt and remorse for taking someone's life, even though she wasn't technically responsible. Snape was the one who brewed the poison, said it was untraceable and laced the wine. She was just the messenger.

The meeting with Voldemort was just as painful, of course, she couldn't go straight there after Dumbledore's death. That would have caused suspicion, and she couldn't have that. So she went to go see him as soon as she arrived at King's Cross Station. Just the memory of seeing how proud and happy he was made her cringe in revulsion.

It has been a week since Dumbledore died; three days since she stood before Voldemort as he congratulated her on a job well done. Three days since she saw Snape. He had looked quite awful. She stared at the fireplace in front of her, contemplating if it was worth the lecture she was positive she was going to receive from him. Making up her mind she walked over to the fireplace, stepped inside, grabbed the floo powder and screamed "Spinner's End", disappearing in a puff of green flames.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace at Spinner's End and almost fell on her face. She stared at the mess on the floor, after all, that time it took to make the house presentable, he ruined in a few days. Shaking her head in annoyance, Hermione made her way, carefully, through the trash littered sitting room and into the lab. He must have moved from the basement lab, must have been too crowded.

She stepped into the lab and almost passed out from the fumes permeating the air. Hermione searched around for Snape, who was nowhere to be seen. She was just about to leave when a folded up paper on the table caught her attention. Hermione walked over to the table and noticed Snape's almost perfect cursive on the front, the note was addressed to her. With a shaky hand, Hermione grabbed the note and unfolded it.

 _My Dearest Hermione,_

 _I think I finally did it. I believe I have created a potion to transport me back in time. I wanted to tell you in person, but I had a feeling if I told you, you would have tried to stop me. Please do not tell the Ministry what I have attempted to do here. If this potion actually worked, you will have your parents back, you can grow up as a normal witch. I admit I did do this for purely selfish reasons. I loved Lily since I was just a young boy, and as I grew older, that love grew stronger. Even if I can not change the events of the past, at least I see her one more time._

 _I hope you can forgive my selfish actions._

 _Severus Snape_

Hermione looked up from the note, tears blurring her vision as she crumpled to the ground. Why didn't she come sooner? If she hadn't been so stubborn she could have stopped him. Screaming out in agony, she let the tears flow freely down her face.

"Hermione?" The muffled voice reached her ears but she couldn't make herself move. She had no idea how long she had been laying on the cold lab floor, unmoving. "Hermione, where are you?" The voice sounded closer, she opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out. Suddenly there was a body beside her. "Oh my God Hermione! What happened? Are you okay?"

She finally willed herself to move, looking up into the green orbs of her brother. "Harry.." She croaked and then the world turned black.

* * *

 _Harry_

Harry felt horrible about how he treated Hermione a few hours ago. Once the haze of grief and anger finally abated somewhat, he had decided to apologize to Hermione. After all, it wasn't her fault that she was tasked to kill an already dying Dumbledore. She had to or Voldemort was going to kill her. It was an obvious choice, even he would have picked Hermione over Dumbledore.

Sighing, he made his way downstairs to find Hermione nowhere to be found. "Does anyone know where Hermione went?" Harry screamed at the empty house, not really expecting an answer. When none came he sat on the couch, how long had she been gone. Had she been summoned by _him_ or was she out for a walk? Inspiration hit Harry then, of course, she must of went to Snape's place. Harry mentally berated himself for not thinking about it sooner.

He jumped into the fireplace, yelling out "Spinner's End" and erupted in green flames. Harry was shot of the fireplace at Spinner's End, sliding threw piles of garbage along the way. Harry gagged as he stood up and wiped his clothes absently. "Hermione?" He called, all he received as an answer was the echo of his own voice. Following the little path cleared of garbage, he made his way towards the back of the house where the new potions lab resided. "Hermione, where are you?"

Harry walked further down the hallway, stopping in front of the open door of the lab. By chance he noticed Hermione laying on the floor, unmoving. He quickly made his way over to her, kneeling down, he lightly shook her. "Oh my God Hermione! Are you okay?"

She turned towards him slightly, her eyes looking up into his with such despair, he wanted to cry. "Harry.." She croaked, her voice sounded rough and raw and then she fainted.

He gathered Hermione into his arms and made his way back to the fireplace, all the while whispering soothing words into her ear.

 **A/N: Alright, here is chapter nineteen. Snape is gone, did his potion work or did he just disappear? Now for all the haters, I was not going to put Snape and Hermione together, although I do love me some Snape/Hermione pairings, that just doesn't work for my story. Anyway, read and review, please. I do love to hear from you. I haven't completely decided if I am going to follow my other stories and only have 20 chapters, but if I do, I will let you know. Until next time…**


	20. Chapter 20

_Hermione_

It's been a week since Hermione discovered Snape was gone. She was interrogated by the Ministry for hours afterward until Harry stepped in claiming she obviously didn't know anything. The Ministry decided to claim Severus Snape as deceased and move on. Today a lawyer was supposed to come by, she was quite surprised to learn that Snape had included her in his will.

"Hermione," She looked up to see her brother watching her with concern in his emerald eyes. "That lawyer is here."

She nodded stiffly, "Please show him in and if it's not too much trouble, prepare some tea for our guest."

"Of course, Hermione." She watched as Harry almost bowed, gave her a goofy grin and walked out of the room. Moments later he returned with a tall, pale man following behind him. "Hermione, this is Mr. Richard Dung."

She forced herself to stand and smile at Mr. Dung, she noticed he held himself with high regard, his nose lifted in disdain as if it was beneath him to loiter in such an awful place. "Welcome Mr. Dung, please have a seat."

"Thank you, Miss. Potter." He sat in the chair across from her and placed a large black briefcase on to the table. The click of the briefcase latches the only sound in the room, Harry decided to excuse himself and to prepare some tea. "Mr. Snape hired me a few months ago, I am what you would classify as a squib, so I know all about the magical word." He explained, his nose lifting slightly in disgust at the word _magical_.

"Did he tell you why he required a new lawyer?"

"He did not, and it was none of my business to ask him, Miss. Potter." He skewered Hermione with his dark brown eyes. He kind of reminded Hermione of a snake right before they struck.

"Hermione, please." Hermione corrected, "Miss. Potter feels a little too formal."

"As you wish," He conceded, pulling out a stack of papers. "From what I gathered, Snape has only named _you_ as his sole heir, so to speak."

Hermione gasped in surprise, "He put no one else in his will?"

"No." Mr. Dung confirmed, "He added no other to his will. Before he hired me, he did have Albus Dumbledore as the sole heir to his property and belongings."

"I see," She replied through gritted teeth.

Harry returned once again with a tray full of biscuits and tea for us. He put the tray on the table and then sat next to Hermione. He interlaced their fingers together but said nothing. "Shall we get on with it then?" Mr. Dung asked.

"Please do." Hermione conceded.

"I, Severus Snape, leave all my valuables, my accounts at Gringotts, the property of Spinner's End, and all that I am to Hermione Jean Granger." Mr. Dung read out and grabbed a few more pieces of paper. "I need you to sign these," He pointed to the first one, "This one is to confirm that you have learned of the will and its contents." He pulled out another piece of paper, "This one is the deed to Spinner's End." He pulled that last sheet out, "And this one is for Gringotts. I will make a copy of this one for you to present to the Goblins, of course, they are already aware of the situation. This is just proof."

Hermione signed all the papers, and he made a copy of the deed and the Gringotts formed. He kept the copy of the deed and handed the original to her, then gave her the copy of the bank. "Thank you." She replied.

He nodded his head, "I have known Severus since he was a little boy, he was a fine man. I am glad he wasn't completely alone." Mr. Dung admitted, smiling warmly at Hermione.

Harry stood up, "I will show you out, Mr. Dung."

"Thank you." Mr. Dung answered, standing up and closing his briefcase with a loud _snap_. "Miss. Potter, have a great day." Then he followed Harry out of the room.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting back on the couch beside her.

"Not even a little bit." She confessed, "Unfortunately, there are things I must see to."

"You don't have to go to the bank right away."

Hermione smiled at him, after everything he has witnessed, how could he still be so innocent? "It is summer, Voldemort will call me eventually; besides, you still need to keep searching for Horcruxes." Harry's eyes widened in surprise and Hermione chuckled. "Yes, I know about the Horcruxes. Dumbledore should have told you about them sooner."

"I have watched all of the memories that Dumbledore provided me, and I cannot seem to find any answers in them."

Hermione looked at the portrait of Harry and Sirius that hung over the fireplace in thought. "Perhaps you should watch for the tiny details in the memories. I don't think Voldemort would make it completely obvious as to where he hid parts of his soul."

Harry nodded in understanding, "You are seriously brilliant, Hermione. Do you want me to go to Diagon Alley with you?"

"No, thank you. I will be completely fine on my own." Hermione replied, giving him a sly grin. "No one will think to bother Harry Potter's _cousin_."

Harry laughed, "I imagine you are right." He walked towards the door but stopped halfway, turning around to look at her. "Are you going to Bill and Fleur's wedding tomorrow?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't really know them, Harry. It would be awkward."

"You can come with me as my date, I promise I won't leave your side."

"I'll think about it," She answered.

He shrugged but didn't say anything, just left the room. Hermione sighed and decided to get all this stuff out of the way. She walked to the front door, grabbed her bag and jacket and walked out the front door. Grimmauld still had anti-apparition wards, so she couldn't apparate from inside, no matter how inconvenient it was. She crossed the street and made her way into the park, finding a nice secluded area, Hermione twisted her body slightly and disappeared with a _pop!_

Hermione landed roughly on her feet in front of Gringotts, cringing as she felt a wave of nausea go through her. She wondered briefly if the nausea was caused by the fact that she was still underage. Entering the bank, she ignored the stares and glances thrown her way by witch, wizard, and goblin. She stopped in front of a large pedestal and waited impatiently for the goblin to acknowledge her.

"Good afternoon Miss. Potter." The goblin finally greeted here, "What can I help you with today?"

"I am not sure about what the protocol is or who I am supposed to talk to, but Severus Snape passed on recently and he left everything to me."

"So, you are here to claim your inheritance?" The goblin asked, sneering.

She nodded curtly, she honestly disliked goblins. "Correct."

"Please hand me your wand so I can verify it is you." She handed her wand over to him, wondering if he would keep it from her. A moment later, he handed her wand back and nodded. "I have confirmed it is Miss. Potter's wand. There is just one more thing." Another goblin walked over to her with a vial in his hand. "I require you to drink this potion, to prove that you are not under any curse or Polyjuice Potion. You understand?"

She nodded again, "I do." She grabbed the vial from the goblin and downed the vile potion before she could smell it. It was as bitter and disgusting as she thought it would be. She handed the vial back to the goblin and in return, he handed her a goblet of water.

"I concur you are of your own body and mind, you may follow me now."

"How gracious of you." She muttered under her breath but followed him anyway.

He led her to an ordinary white door, opened it and gestured for her to enter. "Please wait here, Jangy will be here shortly to assist you."

"Jangy?" She asked, "Is he like a lawyer?" Her lips twitched slightly at the thought of a lawyer named Jangy.

"Indeed, Miss. Potter." The goblin glared at her one final time and shut the door behind him.

"Cheery fellow," Hermione muttered and sat down to wait for Jangy.

When Jangy finally arrived, her mouth fell open in shock. Jangy was no goblin, he was as tall as her, maybe a few inches taller had dark hair that fell shaggily across his eyes, that she noticed was a vivid blue. He wore a sharp suit that showed his slight muscular build. "You are not a goblin." She blurted.

He smiled at her and she could feel herself swoon like a school girl. "Thank you for noticing. You are Miss. Potter, I assume?"

"You assume correctly." She stuttered out. "Is your name really Jangy?"

He grimaced as he sat down, "No, it is just what the goblins call me."

"So, what is your real name then?" He looked relieved she didn't ask him for the whole story.

"Jake." He responded quickly, "So what can I do for you, Miss. Potter?"

Hermione gave him a flirty smile, "Just call me Hermione. Severus Snape passed away recently, and he had left me everything in his will."

"Snape?" Jake shuddered slightly in… fear? "I didn't like that man when I was at school. He terrified everybody."

Hermione giggled, "Just the kind of man he was. Guarded."

Jake looked up at Hermione and gave a small smile, and Hermione noticed a dimple when he did. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. "It sounds like you two were close. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Anyway, I am here to put everything in order."

Jake cleared his throat nervously, "Of course. Did you bring the necessary documents?" Hermione handed over the two papers she received this morning from Mr. Dung. "Wow, he really did leave you everything. You are not some long-lost daughter of his, are you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course not. Can we just get this over with please, no offense, but this place kind of gives me the creeps."

Jake nodded in understanding, "It is spelled that way."

"Great." Hermione shuddered. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Well, everything seems to be in order so not much. Just need you to sign some papers." He waved his wand and a tiny stack of papers appeared before her. "Before you sign, did you want to keep Mr. Snape's accounts open here at Gringotts, or would you prefer to put all of his assets into your vault?"

"Would everything fit into my vault?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Of course."

"Then transfer them into my personal vault, please." Then she started the tedious task of signing her name repeatedly.

After she was done signing, she felt her hand cramping from signing her name so many times, Jake looked them over quickly and made them disappear with a flick of his wand when he was satisfied. "Once the head goblin puts his stamp on the documents, all of Snape's assets will be transferred to you."

"Thank you, Jake." Hermione smiled at him, "I am glad it was you I had to deal with and not those aggressive goblins."

Jake chuckled and stood up. "They are quite… barbaric, but I believe it is just because they don't like magical folk."

Hermione rose a brow in surprise, "Magical folk? They are goblins, Jake, can't get more magical than that."

Jake cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I just meant wizards and witches."

Hermione nodded, "I thought so. Well, thank you for your help." Hermione held out her hand, he reached out and grabbed her hand. As soon as their hands touched, an electric surge passed through their hands, Hermione pulled her hand away quickly, staring up at Jake with a questioning look but he looked as confused as she did. Hermione cleared her throat, "Have a good day." She bolted from the room, leaving behind a shocked Jake behind.

* * *

"Is there a particular reason why you are brooding in your room?" Hermione looked up to see Sirius standing in the entrance, a concerned look on his face. "Harry told me you have been up here since you got back from Diagon Alley."

Hermione shrugged, and then gestured to the books around her, "Just reading."

Sirius looked at the mound of books piled around her and grinned, "Reading, huh? Looks more like research to me."

Hermione shot him a cheeky grin, "You know me: residential bookworm."

"May I ask what you are researching? Maybe I can help."

"It's kind of embarrassing." Hermione admitted, "While I was at Gringotts, I met someone and when we shook hands I felt a surge pass through my whole body."

Sirius looked instantly alert, "Did he feel it too?"

"I think so, he looked as confused as I felt, but I didn't stick around to ask him." Hermione studied Sirius' face, all humor had vanished, and he had a worried look on his face.

"I have heard of something like this happening before, but I always thought it was a myth. I mean it just doesn't happen anymore." Sirius muttered Hermione couldn't tell if he was talking to her or himself.

"What hasn't?"

Sirius flinched as if he forgot she was there, "I believe I still have a book around here that explains it." He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Sirius!" I yelled, he turned back to look at me. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"A thousand years ago or so, there was a witch, she didn't come into her powers until she was 15." Sirius looked at her pointedly. "It was said that she was a half-breed, half-witch and half-vampire." Hermione was about to ask what this had to do with anything, but he just kept talking. "She was a very powerful witch, she was declared Queen of her country because of it. She was feared, respected, and a brilliant ruler, she brought her people to a more civilized time. Because of who she was, what her blood was, there were certain rules she had to follow."

He finally paused to breathe, and Hermione was still confused as to why he was telling her about some old story and why it intrigued her so much. "What kind of rules?"

"A thousand years ago, times were much darker, there were few magical folks left, Muggles almost wiped us off the map. She created the laws that are still upheld to this day, but she wasn't just a witch. She was also a vampire; do you know how vampires find their mate?" She shook her head. "Apparently, they have this tug, almost like intuition, they follow it for however long it takes to find their mate."

"What does this have to do with- "Hermione started.

"Everything! Just listen." Sirius snapped. "If their mate has not been born yet, the vampire gets restless, and a type of bloodlust they can't control takes over them. I am not sure why no one has been able to figure it out. Since the Queen was only half a vampire, the pull wasn't as strong, so she could ignore it if she wanted to. Eventually, she did follow the pull, she wasn't sure what to expect, but when she found the reason for the pull; she was overcome with a powerful feeling to connect in every way possible."

"You mean like body, mind, and soul?" Hermione clarified.

Sirius nodded, "She needed to have him then and there. She was a queen, after all, she didn't think about the consequences. Her mate turned out to be a Muggle prince. Trust me, the irony is not lost on me. She bit him, turning him into a vampire so they could be together." Sirius paused, letting it sink in before continuing. "Being half-mortal, she wasn't destined to be alive forever, so when she passed, a couple centuries longer than any witch or wizard, she finally succumbed to death. Leaving her mate to mourn her."

"That's horrible." I replied, "Does that mean her mate still roams around?"

Sirius shrugged, "Who knows, this is where it gets kind of hazy. The book says he lost his mind, not being able to live without her and took his own life. Other versions say he still walks among us, waiting for his love to be returned to him."

"Is that even possible?"

"Who can say? Our world is full of mysteries and secrets that we have never discovered. Anything is possible."

"So, again I ask, what does this have to do with me?"

Sirius looked sheepish, "That surge you speak of, is how vampires truly know their mate. Every time they touch them it is like an instant high. A physical connection that only gets stronger with time."

Hermione stared at him disbelieving. "What exactly are you trying to say? That I am a vampire?"

Sirius looked into her eyes, she had never seen him so… well, serious. "I am saying that you have experienced something that no magical folk, besides vampires, should be able to do."

Hermione swallowed loudly, "I am going to have to go see him again, aren't I?"

Sirius nodded, "Absolutely, and I am coming with you."

* * *

Hermione and Sirius stood outside the massive building that is Gringotts. Hermione chewed her bottom lip nervously. She didn't want to do this; she didn't want to learn any more secrets. Sirius grunted and grabbed her elbow, steering her into the building. Hermione grudgingly followed, letting Sirius guide her to the tall pedestal where the head goblin presided.

Sirius cleared his throat, "We are here to see Jangy." Sirius announced loudly.

The goblin stared down at them, sneering. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but we insist on seeing him. It is very urgent." Sirius insisted.

The goblin studied us closely before finally nodding. "Very well. Griphook, please take Mr. Black and Miss. Potter to see Jangy."

Griphook came scuttling over towards us, scowling, he motioned for us to follow him. Sirius went first, and Hermione reluctantly followed behind. She turned to look up at the head goblin, surprised to find the goblin staring at her with an amused expression on his face. Until now, she thought goblins couldn't make any other facial expressions besides sneering and glaring. Putting the thought to the back of her mind, Hermione jogged to catch up with Sirius and Griphook. Once again, Hermione found herself going through many corridors before stopping in front of a sleek, iron door.

"This is Jangy's private office," Griphook explained and then made his way back down the way we came.

"Are you going to knock, or shall I?" Sirius asked.

Hermione just stared nervously at the door without answering him. Sirius sighed and then turned towards the door, banging his fist against the hard metal three times quickly. Jake poked his head out and Hermione gasped quietly. Sirius turned to look at her, questions burning in his dark eyes. "Miss. Potter?" Jake asked surprised.

"Excuse our intrusion, Jangy." Sirius apologized. "I am -."

"I know who you are." Jake answered quickly, still staring at Hermione. "Did you want to come into my office? I imagine the things we have to discuss are better off not being heard from prying ears." He opened the door wider, inviting them inside. Sirius nodded his thanks and walked into the door, Hermione falling closely behind him.

"So, you do know." Sirius didn't phrase it as a question, but Jake nodded his head in answer anyway.

"I do." Jake glanced at Hermione again before turning his attention back to Sirius. "I don't understand everything myself, but I do know a little."

"Care to educate us?" Sirius asked.

Jake shifted nervously in his chair, "I am not sure how to explain this to you with out sounding crazy."

"I had an extended stay in Azkaban, I have had my fair share of crazy," Sirius replied darkly.

"Of course, I meant no offense by it."

"I need to know what is going on." Hermione interrupted. "Why did we get a shock when we touched?"

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Hermione furrowed her brows, thinking. "As in a soul being reborn?" Jake nodded. "I have never seen any proof that is truly existed."

Jake nodded again, "Of course not, most people who are reincarnated, don't even realize they are."

"Wait for a second, back up." Hermione held up a hand. "Are you saying you are reincarnated, Jake?"

Jake smiled sadly, and Hermione's stomach clenched in fear about what he was going to say next. "In order to be reincarnated, one must first have a soul. I do not have one, haven't had one for a very long time."

"Vampires are not soulless." Hermione blurted and then covered her mouth quickly. Her eyes wide in shock, why had she said that?

"That is what my love and I used to argue about constantly." His eyes sparkled at the memory.

Hermione looked over at Sirius, who had been unusually quiet through this whole exchange, and back to Jake. "Are you trying to tell me that I am the one who has been reincarnated?"

Jake sighed, "It's more complicated than that. Everybody who possesses a soul has been reincarnated at least once." Jake shot a look Hermione couldn't decipher to Sirius when he didn't say anything, Jake turned back to Hermione. "I believe you are the reincarnation of my love."

"No, you are wrong." Hermione denied, "There is no way I am a reincarnation of anybody you once knew."

"You look like her, a little bit," Jake spoke quietly now, trying not to spook her.

"Sirius, please tell me you don't believe this." Hermione rounded on Sirius, hoping he would defend her and deny Jake's claims, instead she saw a pale Sirius who looked like he was desperately trying not to cry.

"Please, Hermione." Jake pleaded, "I know you are not my lost love, but her soul does reside in you."

Hermione shook her head in denial, "I am Hermione Potter, my parents were James and Lily Potter."

"Yes, that is true, I am not trying to say otherwise." Jake argued, "I am just trying to explain why we got shocked when we touched."

"I can't do this right now," Hermione muttered, and then doubled over in pain.

"Hermione," Sirius screamed, snapping out of his daze. "What's wrong?"

"My mark," Hermione gasped in pain, "It's burning, he's… he's calling me." Hermione looked up at Sirius, tears in her eyes. "I can't face that man without Severus!"

Sirius gathered her into his arms, petting her head softly. "I am sorry, my dear, you are going to have to try. Once you join his service, the only way out is death."

"What is going on?" Jake demanded.

"She is a spy for the Order," Sirius explained, and Hermione gasped. "Oh, quiet Hermione, like it or not he is going to be a part of your life now. She has volunteered to spy on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Are you crazy? She is just a girl." Jake yelled, making Hermione and Sirius both look up at him in surprise. "Take me with you, Hermione. Even if you do not believe you are my true love reincarnated, I vow to protect you with everything that I am."

"Do you even know how to defend against wizards?" Sirius asked.

Jake gave a sarcastic snort, "I have been alive for over 1000 years, I am sure I can handle whatever he throws at me."

Sirius nodded stiffly, "Take him with you, Hermione. He will protect you when I cannot."

"I don't want to go." She sobbed.

"Be brave, Hermione. I know this is too much to ask you, but it has to be done so we can finally be free."

Hermione nodded slowly, she stood up, not remembering when they fell to the floor and turned to look at Jake. "Are you sure you want to do this. I can not protect you from him."

Jake smiled warmly at her, "Knowing that I am keeping you safe is good enough for me."

"I will come see you when I am done," Hermione told Sirius who nodded and then watched the duo walk out the door.

"How are we getting there?" Jake asked as soon as we stepped out of the bank and onto the main street of Diagon Alley.

"We apparate, of course," Hermione smirked, holding her elbow out for him to grab.

"I am a vampire, Hermione," Jake stated the obvious, nervously. "I have never had a need to apparate, nor have I ever done it."

Hermione shrugged and grabbed his sleeve, "First time for everything. After this meeting is over, you and I are going to have a seriously long talk about who you think I am." Jake opened his mouth to argue but Hermione slightly twisted her body and they disappeared with a _pop!_

* * *

They arrived in front of Malfoy Manor, Jake falling over on to his bottom, dry heaving and glaring at Hermione. Irritated the wards didn't let her pass with her passenger, Hermione ignore Jake and walked towards the intercom on the side of the gate. She pushed the button and waited for someone to answer.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice asked, from the speaker.

"Hermione Potter," Hermione turned to look at Jake and then back at the speaker, "And guest."

"One moment."

"They know you are a Potter?" Jake asked, walking up beside her. Hermione noticed he still looked quite pale.

"Yes, but they believe I am a distant cousin," Hermione answered.

"I see, and you believe they will accept me?"

Hermione shrugged, "In the last war, he recruited vampires, I imagine he will want to do the same this time around. He will see you as an asset."

"And what am I to you?" Jake asked her quietly.

Hermione mentally cursed herself, she wasn't exactly sure how to introduce her. She stared at Jake, her wheels turning, trying to come up with a believable cover story that will allow him to stay by her side. "You will be my bodyguard for now."

"Is that something they will believe? I have heard rumors about your power, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, he was correct after all, Voldemort wouldn't believe that she needed a bodyguard. "Fine, we will say you are my boyfriend/bodyguard."

Jake nodded, he seemed satisfied with that answer, but before Hermione could question it, Lucius and Voldemort himself appeared at the gate. "Hermione, what a surprise to see you outside the manor and not in it."

"My Lord, the wards would not let me pass with my extra passenger."

Voldemort glanced over at Jake, his black beady eyes probing him and Jake had to try hard to suppress his shudder as he felt the invasion of his mind. "A vampire. How interesting."

"He is my boyfriend, my Lord," Hermione explained. "It is very serious between us, and I couldn't keep my secret any longer. When I told him, he was adamant about joining to be with me."

Voldemort smiled cruelly, "A vampire for a boyfriend. Can you imagine how your dear cousin must feel about that?"

Hermione shrugged, "I wouldn't know, I haven't told him."

"Interesting. Lucius, open the gate and allow Hermione's guest to enter, I believe this is a most fortuitous opportunity." Voldemort gave a hollow laugh.

Lucius bowed slightly and opened the gates. Hermione grabbed Jake's hand and tried not to jump when the electric current coursed through her body. The four of them walked back to the manor together. Hermione bit her lower lip nervously, she prayed to whatever God was out there that they would get through this without any difficulties. This was turning out to be a very long day.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is chapter twenty, hope you like my little twist. As always please read and review. I will try to update sooner next time, between college, my job and being a single parent, I haven't had much spare time for myself. Until next time….**


	21. Chapter 21

_Jake (Jangy)_

Malfoy Manor was nothing like Jake thought it would be, it was a lot more depressing than he imagined a prestigious manor to look like. Blackout curtains covered all the windows, leaving the corridors dark, its only light the numerous amounts of gas lamps hanging off the walls. Jake cautiously took Hermione's hand again, she let it go when they entered the manor; but he needed the comfort of her hand in his to get through this.

He wanted to laugh at himself, he was 1000 years old and he was frightened of some house? The idea was so irrational, he had to mentally shake himself to get a grip on reality. He was a vampire; they have no known weakness: the ultimate predator.

"Are you alright?" Hermione leaned closer to him and whispered.

"Yes, I was just caught off guard." Hermione rose a brow in question but didn't reply, instead, she turned back around and continued following Lucius and Voldemort.

Malfoy led them to a drawing room, complete with a huge fireplace in the far corner. This must be where they floo in and out of the manor. Glancing around curiously, Jake noticed this room was a lot more comfortable, it didn't ooze _doom and gloom_ and it was brightly lit. Malfoy gestured to the furniture in the room, offering them all a seat. Jake followed Hermione to the love seat that was seated the closest to the fireplace.

"Shall we begin then?" Voldemort asked. "Lucius, we require tea." Malfoy nodded and disappeared through another door. "Besides the obvious reason Jake, why do you want to join me?"

Jake swallowed hard, relieved that Voldemort is unable to penetrate his mind. "There is no answer but the obvious, my Lord." Jake answered confidently. "I know of the tasks your followers must perform and I know Hermione. I know she has refused to kill anybody for the sake of your name." Jake took a breath and continued. "I am a vampire, when I was a newborn, I pleasured in taking another's life. I will be gladly to do so again for the sake of Hermione."

Voldemort studied him carefully, Jake could literally see the wheels turning in his head. Hermione and I sat with bated breath and it was a full minute before Voldemort spoke up. "So you will complete the tasks that she refuses to do, without fail?" Jake nodded. "Why so eager to kill?"

"I am a soulless monster, so staining my hands with blood is not an issue for me." Jake answered quickly, continuing on before Hermione could protest about his soul. "This is becoming a war, I have chosen a side, and death always happens."

"How admirable of you, Jake." The room fell in to silence as Voldemort pondered again. "Vampires have always been an asset in war, they are hard to kill." Jake nodded in confirmation. "Welcome to the ranks, as a new recruit, you will be under Hermione's authority."

"My authority?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"You have proven yourself quite capable, Hermione." Voldemort praised. "You have become a valuable asset; one I don't want dying anytime soon." Voldemort chuckled as if they shared a private joke. "You will be assigned other recruits as well."

"I am honored, my Lord." Hermione dipped her head in respect. "I wonder how Bella would feel about my… promotion." Hermione mused.

"She hates not being my favorite anymore." Voldemort quipped, and Jake felt Hermione squeeze his hand tightly. He looked over at her and noticed she was struggling not to laugh.

"Thank you for this honor, my Lord." Jake interceded before she could disgrace herself. "I will not disappoint."

Voldemort frowned at him, "See that you don't. After all, it will be your commanding officer that will receive punishment as well." Jake swallowed and resisted the urge to glance at Hermione. "You two are dismissed, I will see you in a few days for initiation."

"Of course, my Lord." Hermione stood up and bowed, Jake following quickly after her.

Once Voldemort left the room, Hermione turned towards him. "So, do you feel like you just signed your soul to the devil?"

Jake chuckled, "Pretty sure I did that a long time ago, I no longer have that issue."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Do we have to argue about your soul every single time we bring it up?"

"Only if you like to lose said argument every time."

Hermione snorted, "I don't know if you have heard, but I _never_ lose an argument."

"Not at all, you just storm away angrily, like a little kitten who lost her milk."

Hermione glared at Jake and pushed him towards the floo. "Come on, we are leaving."

"Does that mean I won?" Jake asked.

Hermione ignored him and grabbed the floo powder, "Diagon Alley." She yelled angrily and disappeared in the green flames.

"Guess I did." Jake muttered, chuckling to himself. He grabbed some floo powder and followed Hermione.

* * *

 _Voldemort_

"Lucius, did Jake look familiar to you?" Voldemort asked, he left Hermione and Jake and retired to his office. Lucius came in moments later.

"The man with Hermione?" Lucius clarified, and Voldemort nodded, "I believe I saw him a couple times at Gringotts over the years."

"Bring me your family history books, specifically from a thousand years ago." Voldemort demanded, waving his hand in a _shoo_ motion.

Lucius nodded, "Right away my Lord."

"And send Bella in, would you? I need to speak to her."

"Of course, my Lord."

Bellatrix Lestrange knocked a few minutes later and Voldemort sighed as he told her to come in. "Usually you are here within moments when I call for you Bella. Are you longer obsessed with me?"

Bella looked at him wide eyed with fear, "Of course not, my Lord. I am and will always be your loyal servant."

Voldemort resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I must speak with you about a certain young lady…" He trailed off and watched with interest as Bellatrix glowered for a moment and then her face returned to its state of adoration.

* * *

 _Sirius Black_

Sirius Black had done a lot of stupid stuff growing up, most of it with his partner-in-crime, James Potter, he never regretted any of it. At least not until he was thrown into Azkaban and nothing better to do than to think about how he ended up there. If it wasn't for his immature antics and arrogance, he might have noticed Peter's betrayal sooner. He still mourned his best friend and his wife daily, after all, what did he know about raising a child, let alone two of them? Hermione seemed capable on her own and Harry was nothing like his father, personality wise. His looks were another matter completely, Sirius couldn't help but feel a pang of grief every time he looked at the boy.

Yes, he regretted that James and Lily died, and he ended up in Azkaban for it. Leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the world. Harry turned out alright, growing up in the orphanage for the first few years of his life until Sirius finally got released from Azkaban, a miracle really, no one ever left Azkaban unless it was in a body bag. Poor Hermione, on the other hand, had to grow up with Lily's sister. How terrible it must have been, we are lucky she didn't become a serial killer.

Sirius couldn't sit down, he was pacing the living room for the passed hour, since Hermione got called away. He should have told her to cut ties with Voldemort after Snape disappeared, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What she was doing was too important, too valuable. How many raids have we stopped because of her intel? Sirius didn't know the exact answer, but he knew it was a lot. So many lives have been saved all because of the selfless act of a sixteen-year-old girl. A reincarnated sixteen-year-old girl.

Sirius never gave much stock to the legends his mother would spout off during afternoon tea. It was hardly memorable, but apparently his brain remembered every single word that came from Walburga's mouth every tea session. She would scold Sirius and Regulus when they were not paying enough attention, claiming it was part of our history and we should remember it. Did Lily and James know about Hermione? Is that why they decided to send her off to some secluded, unknown place? Sirius had more questions than answers, and unfortunately, the only ones who could give him answers were all dead.

The front door suddenly slammed open, making Sirius jump and grabbed his wand he left on the table. He stealthily made his way to the front hall, peering around the corner to get a look at the intruder, he sighed in relief when he noticed Hermione coming down the hall. Sirius put his wand away and met up with her. "Blimey Hermione, are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?"

Hermione glanced behind her and then back at Sirius, a smirk adorning her lips. "I don't think a heart attack is strong enough to kill him."

Sirius rose a brow in confusion, until Jake stepped up beside Hermione. "Har har," Sirius replied sarcastically. "Why didn't you use the floo like a normal person?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Jake isn't in the wards yet, Sirius. It would be kind of hard to get him through the floo."

"I wasn't aware I had to add him."

"Well he was accepted into the ranks, it seems Voldemort is ruling over his lackeys as a general or something."

Sirius' face was a giant question mark, it was Jake who answered. "She is talking about Muggle military ranks, Mr. Black."

"Right, of course she was." He peered at Hermione curiously. "Which one are you?"

"Commanding Officer." She said smugly.

"I need a drink." Sirius muttered, making his way into the kitchen.

"Me too." Jake announced, following him. Sirius heard Hermione sigh, but followed them to the kitchen.

* * *

 _Harry Potter_

Harry was currently very frustrated. He was standing in a Muggle dress shop trying to figure out what kind of dress he should buy for Hermione. She needed a dress for the wedding and he doubted she would actually go out and buy one. He sighed as he looked around at the racks of dresses on display, and decided he was completely clueless.

"Can I help you, sir?" Harry turned around to see a young woman in her late teens. He decided she was cute in a plain way. She wasn't dressed to the nines with brand name clothes, she was wearing jeans and a uniformed shirt, she wore slim glasses that made her face seem more angular.

"I am looking for a dress for my sister." Harry answered sheepishly, "But I am not exactly sure what she wears."

She smiled, "I will try to help any way I can, sir."

"Thanks, you can call me Harry."

"Mirabella." She battered her eyelashes. "What kind of clothes does she normally wear?"

"Mostly jeans and t-shirts." Harry thought about it, "I don't think I have ever seen her wear anything else."

"Most likely she doesn't like dresses." Mirabella guessed. "What is the occasion?"

"A wedding for a family friend."

Mirabella grinned, "I think I know the perfect dress." She turned around, "Please follow me."

So, Harry followed Mirabella across the store and they came up to yet another rack full of dresses. She plucked one off the rack and handed it to Harry. He studied the dress carefully and then nodded. "It looks perfect."

"Great, now we can go grab shoes and accessories to match." Mirabella practically dragged Harry all around the store until she was satisfied. After he had paid for Hermione's dress and all her other accouterments, Mirabella slipped him a piece of paper. After he took it, she winked at him. Thanking her again, Harry left and realized she wrote her number on the paper. Harry grinned as he disappeared with a loud crack.

* * *

 _Hermione Potter_

Hermione groaned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, the dress Harry bought her was stunning and it fit her perfectly – not like she would admit it to him though. The wedding was in a couple hours, and Hermione had completely forgot about the damn thing. Her thoughts were more focused on the initiation that Voldemort planned to have tomorrow night for Jake and other new recruits. Harry had given her a puppy dog stare and she found herself agreeing to go with him, again.

"Why are you groaning?" Harry asked, coming into her bedroom and sitting on her bed.

Hermione glared at him through the mirror, "I am not supposed to be more beautiful than the bride."

"No chance in that happening," Harry muttered sourly, "Fleur is half-veela."

"You only find her attractive because of her blood." Hermione pointed out, "If she was just a regular witch, you probably wouldn't have even noticed her."

Harry rose a brow, studying his sister carefully. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not!" Hermione snapped. "Why would I be jealous of someone who has never had to work for anything in her life?"

Harry grinned widely, "You ready to leave soon? I hear Jake got invited to the wedding too."

"So I heard," Hermione replied dryly. Yesterday, after he had a few drinks in him, Jake admitted he was invited to the wedding by Ginny of all people. Hermione pretended to be okay with it, after all, Jake and she were not going out or anything.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, putting the final touches to her hair. "I have no reason to be mad, Harry. Ginny asked Jake to the wedding long before he met me. It's not like we are dating or anything."

"No…" Harry began, "But we both know he wants to."

"I am not going to date him until he realizes I am not his long lost love. Until he wants to be with me because of me, then I will consider it."

"Don't you think that is a little harsh though?" Hermione whipped her head around to look at Harry that her curls bounced frantically on her head.

"How is it harsh? I am not _HER_! I refused to be pursued by a vampire because he believes I have her soul."

"You are not even giving him a chance to get to know you." Harry argued, "How is he supposed to realize you are not her if you won't let him see who you are?"

"I am not ready to trust a guy like that, Harry." Hermione whispered, "After Dudley, I just can't. It's different with you and sirius, you are family, and I know you would never hurt me."

"That's not true, it took you two months to finally be comfortable around you. Hell, you still flinch when I hug you."

"Then you see my problem. I am just not ready."

Harry nodded, "Fine, I will let the matter drop, we really have to get going."

The scowl reappeared on her face as Harry led her to the fireplace. "I hope there is a lot of alcohol, I am going to need it."

"You will have a great time, just maybe stay away from Ginny." Harry suggested, "I am sure she is still pissed off at me about not wanting to date her, so she might take it out on you."

"Probably why she invited Jake. I mean he is gorgeous as fu-"

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks," Harry interrupted and then stepped into the floo. He held his hand out for Hermione and she took it, a small smile adorning her face. "You should really smile more Hermione. I know it's been hard since Snape disappeared, but it's not heathly to be so depressed." Hermione glared at him and he grinned cheekily before throwing the floo powder at their feet and yelling out "The Burrow".

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to do the wedding and the initiation in its own separate chapter. As always please review, favorite, and follow. I love to hear what you think or what I have to improve on. Until next time….**

 **Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	22. Chapter 22

_Hermione Potter_

Hermione had never attended a wedding before, at least, none that she remembered. It was as boring as she thought. She watched, along with all the other guests, while Bill and Fleur said their vows. Hermione also watched, in disgust, Ginny throwing herself all over Jake in the front row. It was ridiculous for her to feel such anger watching the display, after all, she told Jake to come to the wedding with Ginny. That she didn't care either way, it was his choice. She wasn't his girlfriend, she had no say in the matter. Harry grabbed her hand, bringing her back to the wedding. "The ceremony is complete, may I pronounce Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley." Hermione sighed, gratefully. She stood up and clapped with everyone else. Harry led her towards the huge tent the Weasleys put up for the reception. Hermione glanced back at Ginny and Jake, he glanced up and met her eyes. She glowered at him before turning around and walked faster to catch up with Harry. "Hermione!" Jake called after her. Hermione ignored him and fell into step beside Harry who had a smirk on his face. She glared at her brother before telling him she was going home. She couldn't handle all this right now. Harry tried to convince her to stay but it was fruitless, Hermione said goodbye and made her way to the Burrow's fireplace. Hermione felt foolish as soon as she got home. She collapsed on the sofa, mentally chiding herself. Why was she acting like a lovesick teenager? Sure, she was a teenager, but she was not some foolish girl with the sad hope of love. Hermione sighed and made her way to her room, Voldemort's initiation was tomorrow night, would Jake even show up now?

* * *

 _Harry Potter_

Hey, Harry!" Harry turned around to notice Jake running to catch up with him.

"Jake." Harry acknowledged, nodding his head stiffly.

"Do you know where Hermione went? I have been looking for her everywhere."

"She went home," He replied sourly. Hermione promised to be his date, and decided seeing Ginny hit on Jake was too much. She left, and left him all alone at a party he didn't really want to attend.

"Why?" Harry rose a brow at Jake and he blushed, "The thing with Ginny means nothing. She invited me to the wedding before I even met Hermione."

"Going to a wedding as someone else's date, doesn't really seem like the best idea when you are trying to woo some other woman." Harry replied wisely.

"Hermione said she didn't care." Jake defended.

"And you believed that?"

"Well from the look you're giving me right now, I probably shouldn't have."

"Probably not,' Harry agreed.

"What should I do?"

Harry shrugged, suddenly bored of the conversation. "That's for you to decide, I am no miracle worker." He walked away, leaving a stunned Jake behind. He made his way to the bar, hopefully they wouldn't check to make sure he was legal to drink.

* * *

 _Hermione Potter_

The next morning, Hermione awoke before the sun. She felt exhausted as if she never slept for the past twelve hours. She suddenly ached for Severus, he would have been able to squash the butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous about tonight, she had no idea how to prepare for it, and that made her more terrified than the actual initiation.

She sighed and got out of bed. No point in worrying about it right now, she still had hours to prepare for the worst. She had a hurried shower and dressed in a light floral print dress, throwing her hair up into a high ponytail she finally made her way downstairs.

Sirius was already at the table, munching on a piece of bacon. She noticed he was still wearing his clothes he had adorned for the wedding. Sirius smiled as she walked into the kitchen, then went back to eating.

"Did you just get home?" Hermione asked, sitting down and waiting for her food. She had discovered the house elves actually like cooking, and they broke down crying when she made her own meal one night.

Sirius looked up at her, she could practically hear the wheels turning inside his head as he tried to figure out what to tell her. "In a manner of speaking."

"So you left the wedding last night… but came home this morning?" Hermione clarified, and at his sheepish nod, she glared at her godfather. "You shouldn't be running off to random witches' homes, Sirius."

Sirius gave a sarcastic snort, "Last time I checked, Hermione, I was an adult and you are the child."

"So being an adult gives you the right to jump into any bed?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't be talking about something you don't know, Hermione."

"So tell me."

"It's really none of your business, but if you really want to know… we will have to compromise." Sirius grinned cheekily.

"Compromise how?" Hermione asked warily.

"You tell me about Jake and I will tell you about my date."

"There is nothing to tell about Jake." Hermione huffed angrily, "He went to the wedding with Ginny."

"Why would he do that if he's trying to date you?" Sirius asked, clearly confused.

"I told him I was okay with it."

"And he believed you?" Sirius shook his head, laughing. "What a git. He must really be out of practice when it comes to the opposite sex."

"Have you seen Harry yet?" Hermione asked quickly, wanting to change the subject.

"No, I think he is still sleeping." Sirius frowned. "Come to think of it, he was still at the party when I left."

"Which was when?"

Sirius shrugged, "Around 2 a.m. maybe."

Hermione sighed, she should have known better than to leave him on his own. Harry reminded her of a puppy: adorable but always needing to be watched. "I guess I should go check on him."

Sirius grinned, transfiguring his empty plate into a very large pot. "How much do you want to bet the little pup is going to be hungover?"

Hermione chuckled, mulling it over. "No bets for me," She decided. "I am pretty sure he is hungover."

The duo made their way up to Harry's room, Hermione had to stifle the urge to laugh. Harry was sprawled out on his bed, wearing the clothes from the night before. Sleeping deeply, his mouth hanging open and soft snores could be heard. Sirius tiptoed quietly to Harry's bedside, he shot a cheeky grin at Hermione and then banged on his transfigured pot as loudly as he could.

Harry sprang up quickly, his eyes wide, looking around for a threat. He finally noticed the pair of them as they began to laugh loudly. "Bloody hell!" Harry groaned, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Hermione sat beside Harry, her nose wrinkling at the smell, "You need a shower, you smell like a pub."

"I wouldn't of had to drink if you didn't leave me alone last night." Harry defended angrily.

"You are going to blame me?" Hermione asked, outraged. "You chose to drink Harry. How dare you try to blame me for your stupid choices."

Harry glared at her defiantly, "What was the point of agreeing to go with me if you were just going to ditch as soon as you could?"

Hermione sighed, knowing he had a point. "It wasn't my intention to leave, Harry. I just couldn't handle Jake."

"You could have ignored him and had a good time with your brother," Harry argued, making yet another good point.

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized. "You're right, I shouldn't have let one stupid guy get in the way of our night." Hermione looked at Harry pleadingly, "Forgive me?"

Harry ran a hand through his natural messy black hair and sighed. "Of course I forgive you."

Hermione beamed at her brother, "Good, now I can worry about other things."

"Like what?" Sirius and Harry both asked in unison.

"There is a meeting tonight with _Him._ " Hermione shuddered at the thought. "It will be my first time going to one of these things without Severus."

"Selfish git," Sirius muttered angrily. "I don't know why he would leave you here to face that monster alone."

Hermione sighed, "He didn't do it just for himself."

Sirius rose a brow, clear disbelief on his face. "Snape has always been a cold-hearted soul. He just ups and disappears, leaving you defenseless. One wrong move and you could be seeing the end of _his_ wand."

"Voldemort won't kill me, Sirius. I am too valuable for that." Hermione smirked, "I am even more valuable than the Malfoys."

Harry snorted, "You are only valuable to him because he thinks you are spying on me."

"That is not the only reason, you know. I am quite powerful as well." Hermione argued.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for this meeting?" Sirius questioned.

"I suppose I should." Hermione sighed wearily.

An hour later Hermione was ready for the meeting, wearing the usual Death Eater cloak, underneath she was wearing emerald green, skin-tight dress with black high heels. She threw her hair into a high ponytail and made her way down the stairs, Sirius and Harry were waiting for her at the bottom of the long staircase.

"I honestly don't understand the point of all the stairs," Hermione grumbled as she hit the bottom stair. "Haven't purebloods ever heard of _elevators_?"

Harry chuckled, "No one said purebloods were smart, Hermione."

Sirius smirked at his godson, "Not all purebloods are morons, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione when Sirius wasn't looking, and Hermione chuckled. "How are you getting to the manor?" Sirius asked.

Hermione bit her lip, hesitant to answer. "Since I am still underage and Severus is no longer around, Mr. Malfoy graciously offered to pick me up."

Sirius growled, "Absurd! I do not want that git anywhere near you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in agitation, "He is pretty much second-in-command since Severus left, Sirius. I will always be around him."

"I still don't like it." Sirius grumbled, "I still can't believe that greasy git just left you to fend for yourself."

"We have been over this, Sirius. I am not mad that Severus left, he had his own reasons for leaving and I don't hate him for that."

"Pretty sure I have enough hate for the both of us," Harry grumbled.

Hermione sighed, knowing it was a lost cause to argue with them. "I have to go, I will see you in a few hours." Hermione didn't wait for their reply and jumped into the fireplace. "Spinner's End!" Hermione disappeared in a flash of green.

Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace, reminding herself that she didn't have to yell so loud to a fire that literally shoots people out of it. Brushing herself off she sat on the couch and waited for the knock signaling Mr. Malfoy's arrival. Maybe arriving so early was not the best idea, Hermione thought sourly. Sitting in Severus' living room brought up way too many memories and she had to blink hard to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tightly, forcing unwanted memories back to where they belong. An hour later, the fireplace lit up and out walked Malfoy Malfoy. Hermione never liked the man, but he was well connected in the wizarding world and would open a lot of doors for her when the time came.

"Miss. Potter," Malfoy greeted. "I trust you are well."

Hermione plastered on a fake smile, "Of course, thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy offered his hand out to her and she took it quickly, "Shall we then? The Dark Lord has been looking forward to this meeting."

"Why?"

"You will officially become a part of his ranks, and you are the youngest _general_ we have ever had," Malfoy said general like he ate something sour.

"I see, well I hope I will not disappoint our Lord," Hermione replied.

Malfoy just smirked, pulling her towards the fireplace. He grabbed some Floo powder and practically whispered the location so Hermione couldn't catch it. She was surprised when they landed in an unfamiliar room, glancing around quickly, she noticed the room was covered in a thick layer of dust and seemed to be some kind of living room.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Do not concern yourself with our location Miss. Potter. Maybe you should be more concerned whether your vampire will come tonight." Malfoy sneered.

Hermione was tempted to stick her tongue out at the snarky lord but thought better of it. Instead, she let Malfoy lead her out of the dusty room and into a dusty hallway. A narrow, long and very dusty hallway. Hermione tried not to breathe too deeply and distracted herself by trying to figure out who the people were on the walls. Most of the portraits were all covered in dust, except for one portrait of a man, no older than 16, with shaggy black hair and a smile that could charm the pants off any women who happened to glance his way.

Malfoy abruptly stopped, and Hermione tried hard not to ram into him. Hermione heard him grunt and then opened a door, Hermione stepped inside at once, not wanting to anger the man any further. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was not coated in the dust; but very well cleaned that everything sparkled. Hermione had entered a huge ballroom that could easily hold a thousand people comfortably. Paintings of people dancing and have a great time lined the walls as a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Wall torches were the only source of light, making Hermione feel as if she stepped into another time.

"Miss. Potter," A gravelly voice greeted her. "So glad you could join us this evening."

Hermione glanced to her left and noticed the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, standing beside her. "Good evening, Minister. I am so glad you could make it tonight. All are well within the ministry, I trust?"

He nodded, "Everything is going as planned, Miss. Potter. I look forward to you joining my ranks in the future."

"As do I." Hermione smiled but was mentally cringing at the thought of working with such a vile man. He nodded and walked away, Malfoy motioned me towards the make-shift stage. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen on the stage, Hermione imagined he wanted to make a grand entrance. She made her way onto the stage, giving Malfoy a puzzled look when he told her to sit in a chair beside the make-shift throne.

"The Dark Lord wants you sitting up here," Malfoy explained impatiently. "He never told me why. Seems since Severus disappeared, he has become more closed off and unwilling to share."

Hermione nodded in understanding, ignoring the pang that went through her at the mention of Severus. "Do you know how long this will take?"

"Places to be Miss. Potter?" Malfoy sneered and Hermione shrugged, "It shouldn't be longer than a couple hours if all goes according to plan. That includes if your vampire will show up or not."

Before Hermione could reply, she noticed Draco Malfoy entering the room, along with his two pudgy sidekicks. Behind the trio, there were several other teenagers that entered, Hermione recognized a few from school but the rest was a mystery. Malfoy sneered at her and walked off towards Draco and his little entourage.

"We are about to begin," Bellatrix hissed, throwing Hermione a glare before addressing the room again. "Find your seats." There was shuffling as everyone found their way to a seat. Hermione noticed with a start that they were seated by ranks. Malfoy and Bellatrix were practically seated on the stage while the teenagers sat in the very back. Hermione had to squint to make them out.

Suddenly a black cloud descended the stage and Hermione covered her mouth quickly to stop herself from coughing. Voldemort appeared before her eyes, wearing his usual black robes, with Nagini wrapped around his head. "Welcome my loyal followers to-"

A loud bang cut Voldemort's speech short as all eyes turned towards the main doors. Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she seen who had interrupted Voldemort. Jake strode towards the stage, not noticing the murderous intent Voldemort glared at him. "I am sorry for the interruption, my Lord. It was not easy finding this place, Hermione did not mention that it was going to be held at a different location."

Voldemort glared at him, "That is not the fault of Miss. Potter, you should have been with her when she was escorted here."

"I apologize, by the time I got there, she was already gone."

Voldemort's nostrils flared slightly, and Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "Perhaps next time, wear a watch." Voldemort hissed and then pointed to the group of teenagers in the back. "Go sit over there, and no more interruptions."

Jake nodded and winked at Hermione before taking his seat in the back. Hermione shook her head, he was going to them killed. "I welcome you once again," Voldemort continued. "Tonight is a special night, we are initiating new death eaters." Cheers could be heard from the crowd. "The last war was lost, but with our new general we will be able to win this time." Voldemort motioned for her to get up, she instantly stood. "Hermione Potter was trained by Severus Snape, she is the brightest witch in decades-not including me- she will bring down our enemies and win this war."

At this decrement, there were not as many cheers, which was to be expected. Hermione was only sixteen years old, how did Voldemort expect her to win a war she had no idea was even going on? Voldemort glared at his loyal death eaters, daring anyone to disagree.

"This is absurd, my Lord." Bellatrix screeched. " She is still a child, how do you expect her to win this war? A Potter of all people!"

"Crucio!" Voldemort raised his wand so fast, Hermione missed the motion and watched half fascinated and half horrified at the writhing body of Bellatrix. "You dare to question me?" He bellowed.

"For...give m...e." Bellatrix panted. "I did not mean... any disrespect, my Lord."

Voldemort ignored her and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her closer to him. He then ripped a hole in her dress, exposing her shoulder. Hermione gasped in shock but didn't pull away. "Tonight, Hermione will receive her mark. Unfortunately, since her cover cannot be blown, her mark will have to be placed somewhere else." He raised his wand and pushed it into Hermione's flesh. He muttered an incantation and a blinding white flash erupted from the tip. Hermione bit her lip from crying out in pain, the burning she felt was horrible. It felt like it was tearing at her skin.

As soon as it started, the pain stopped abruptly, Hermione looked over at her shoulder and noticed a miniature version of the dark mark. She let out a breath, thanking God it wasn't huge. The Order would be able to get rid of this easy when the time came. "Next," Voldemort ordered. The teenagers in the back and Jake all made their way to the front, each gaining the dark mark from Voldemort.

Hermione sat in her chair and watched as every single person got their mark. They all screamed in pain, and she figured that the bigger mark was more painful than her smaller one. At last Voldemort got to Jake. As she assumed, the dark mark would not stay permanently on his skin, so Voldemort produced a ring, saying it was the same principal. It would burn when he was being summoned. After the initiations were done, Voldemort let us get back to the party. Food was eaten, people danced and had a great time. Hermione chose to stay seated beside Voldemort, watching her future rookies she was going to be responsible for.

Slowly, people started leaving the party. Hermione guessed it was around 2 a.m., no wonder she felt so exhausted. She didn't want to leave yet, she would have to report all of this back to the Order as soon as she got back, and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. She also wanted to speak to Voldemort about a few things, but every time she tried to talk to him, someone would drag her away.

"My Lord, I wish to speak to you before you retire for the night," Hermione replied rather breathless. She had noticed he was leaving and had ran to catch up to him.

"Can it not wait?" He asked, rather irritated.

"If that is what you wish," Hermione replied through gritted teeth.

"Come see me tomorrow afternoon. I will hear you out then." He didn't wait for her to answer and simply vanished.

Hermione blew out a frustrated breath. Tomorrow then. She left the party after that, no reason for her to stay any longer. She made her way back to the fireplace they had arrived in. Malfoy is going to be furious she left without telling him, but she couldn't seem to care. Let him get in trouble, it would be his fault for not paying better attention. Hermione shook the dark thought out of her head, she must be tired. She flooed to Spinner's End.

Hermione stumbled into the tiny living room and screamed in surprise when she noticed a male sitting on the couch. "Who are you?" She demanded. The man looked up and she gasped. He was so old, with his snow-white hair, brown spots covering the body parts she could see, the defeated look in his eyes.

"Hermione..." The man replied, his voice quiet and wispy. "It failed. I failed."

The man started to cry and Hermione rushed over to him. "What failed? Who are you?"

The man stared at her with his watery eyes. "Severus Snape..."

* * *

 **A/N: I am finally done this chapter. I am so sorry about the long wait. It has been a crazy year for me. Hope you enjoy and I hope I didn't lose any avid readers. Until next time...**

 **xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


End file.
